I'm Different
by thunderbird5
Summary: What if the Tracy brothers had a blind sister? How would they treat her? What will they do if she wanted to join them as a thunderbird? How would she show them what she could do?
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm Different**_

_What if the Tracy brothers had a blind sister? How would they treat her? What will they do if she wanted to join them as a thunderbird? How would she show them what she could do?_

When Alan and his sister Sherry was born, it was something the family was grateful for. The family was complete. Jeff had always wanted a little girl.

Then one day Jeff thought that his life was ending. He had just lost his wife, and his children had lost their mother. The one who made him smile. The one who would chase the kids and made them laugh until there tummies hurt. He forgot that he had six little kids. Kids that would be there for him.

Really, it was lucky for all of them that Scott was there. He ended up looking after the five younger ones. He also got a hand from Virgil. Gordon and Alan became best friends and John and Sherry always tried to do everything together. Then there was Scott and Virgil. They were always there for each other.

So they all grew up, and one by one, they became part of International Rescue.

When Alan and Sherry were only fourteen years old, something happened, that would change

their lives forever.

Alan and Sherry didn't go to the same schools and while Alan was in school in America, Sherry went to school in South-Africa. So that meant that holidays were slightly different. Sherry came home a bit early and had gone up with John to spend time on Thunderbird Five for a while.

As Sherry unpacked her bag she dropped one of her chocolates from her stash, which John spotted and before she could pick it up again, a blond head shot past her and she ended up with empty air between her hands. She jumped up, and grabbing for it she said: "Hey! That's not yours! Give it back here!"

John only gave a huge smile and ran for the door, waving the chocolate as he went. With a sigh, Sherry ran after him. They chased each other around and around the space station, until John finally gave up and gave the chocolate back to her.

As she took it, she turned and saw that they were standing at one of the big windows, and she couldn't help but smile. "You know what John? Wouldn't it look funny to someone from outside to see us running around with a chocolate? I mean. Just think!"

She heard a soft laugh behind her, and she knew that John was thinking along the same lines. "I think that they would have thought that we were mad or something Sherry."

Before she could answer him she felt him come closer and hug her tight. "I missed you so much Sherry. Why do you have to go to that school in S.A?"

Sherry pretended to smack him on his arm and said: "Well, I just have to do something different. Besides you should see what we get up to over there!"

John only shook his head, and turning her around, he said: "I'd rather not ask, if it's all the same to you."

That afternoon while Sherry was getting ready for bed after watching a rescue, John called his dad to have a little talk. Sherry didn't mind John talking on the video link while she was getting ready for bed. She knew that her twin brother was back home, and that he had surely done something to make their dad angry. She went to her bag and finished unpacking it. Smiling to herself, she took a small packet and went over to John's bed. She hid it under his pillow and then went to the control room to see what he was up to.

"Hello Johnny boy. Would you like some coffee or one of my strange drinks?"

At his puzzled look she laughed and said: "Oh my, dear Johnny. Why so puzzled?"

Without waiting for him to answer, she turned and went to the small kitchenette to make something that was edible. When she came back again she saw that John was talking to Scott, Gordon and Virgil. She went closer and while she placed John's, and her own food on a small table she said: "Hello guys. What's up with you lot today?" She could hear someone grumble something along the line of 'South Africa is bad for her', and then Gordon's voice came through.

"Oh, just doing this and that. You know? It would be better if you got your short little self over here so that we could see you, and not mister blonde over there. We've been seeing his ugly mug for too long!"

Sherry could only imagine John pulling a face at them as she walked over to the screen.

"Gordon, my dear brother of mine. Don't forget that mister Virgil over there is short too. At least I don't look like my head is on fire!" She grinned when no sound came from Gordon. Maybe Virgil was busy killing him or he had forgotten how to talk. She thought to herself as she went to sit down on Johns lap.

"Hey! You're getting too old for this, Lil' Sister." John said as he tried to get her off.

"Aww! It's just for a while, Johnny. I won't kill you..." She could feel him shift some more and then she said: "Well? Is that better?" She could see her brothers smiling at her now. "Where is that brother of mine?"

Scott shoved Gordon away from the screen and smiling said: "Oh, Gordon is going to fetch him now. So while he's doing that... How are you?"

"I'm fine Scott. How are you Virgil?" Sherry saw Virgil smile at Scott and knew immediately that he was up to something again. "Uh oh. Don't tell me." Sherry waved her hand and then she saw Virgil holding up a painting of her dressed up like a poodle.

"Like it?" He asked. Virgil was grinning like a madman now.

Sherry squirmed and cried out: "You didn't show that to everyone right! Please tell me that you didn't? Please?"

Virgil turned the painting around and Sherry saw that they all were on the beach laughing. Even their mom was there. Sherry could feel John move behind her and she realized that he was trying to look at it better from behind her. She jumped off his lap, and then said: "Wow, when did you do that Virgil? I didn't know that you'd paint something like that for me!"

Virgil turned away and put the painting behind him on a table and when he turned back he looked a bit sad. "After you asked me about Mom, I got this idea to make you a painting which you could put up in your room and remember her."

After a bit of chit chat Alan came running in the room with Gordon behind him. Gordon jumped on him, and Alan went down yelling at the top of his voice: "Get off!" Scott moved away from the screen and got a hold of Gordon.

"Ow, ow, ow! Let me go!" Gordon begged while trying to get his arms free from Scotts grip. Virgil caught Alan when he tried to run again. Turning a red faced Alan around to the screen he said: "Say hi to your sister before you disappear again."

Alan looked at the screen as if he was seeing it for the first time and pulling away from Virgil came closer. "Hi sis. What you doing?" Sherry smiled at him and waving at the screen said:

"Oh, just talking to the mad house."

Alan laughed and asked: So when you coming back down? Tin-Tin said that she wants to show you something."

Sherry knew that Alan was just trying to get her back down so that he could get her to get up to mischief with him.

"Oh, Alan. I just came up here this morning. Its only for a week, and then it's your turn!"

Alan looked away from the screen for a while and when he turned back said: "I have to go sis. Dad's calling. Love you."

Sherry waved at him and said brightly: "Love you too!" Alan ran off and Scott, Virgil and Gordon moved back.

"Okay guys. It's time for us to say goodbye. Dad's going to kill us if we talk too long."

John and Sherry smiled and then John said: "You three behave okay?" Sherry could see them pulling a face at him and she started laughing at them.

"You better listen. He knows best. Love you guys! See you when it's the next turn in call. I'll look after Johnny here." She patted him on his arm, only to get a playful shove to the side.

"That is if I don't kill her in the meantime." Her brother said while trying to prevent her from pulling him off his chair.

Smiling at Sherry and John; Scott, Virgil, and Gordon said goodbye, and ended the call.

Sherry finally managed to drag John from his chair and made him sit at the table.

"Look what I found for us. She waited for him to have a taste of his food and then asked. "Well, how is it? Do you like it? Is it nice? Not to hot? Or is it burned? Come on. Tell me?" She started to play piano on the table until she got a kick from the other side. "Ow! what was that for?"

John couldn't believe how many questions his baby sister could ask in one breath. "I kicked you, because you're asking to many questions at once. And stop playing piano on the table!" He peered at the bowl in front of him with great interest. "What is this?"

Sherry gave a sheepish grin and said: "It's curry. One of the ladies working at the main kitchen back at school showed me how to make it. So I made some before I came up with you. So? Do you like it?" She could see John's face go red and his eyes were watering, along with his nose.

He looked at her incredulously. "Am I supposed to over-heat?"

Sherry was grinning at him. She couldn't help it. "Yes, that's why it's called curry." She started eating her own and glancing at him, she saw that he was trying his best to stop the unwanted waterworks. "Guess you like it then, huh?"

Sherry was sniffing hard after a while and when she looked up John was smiling at her. "What? I guess I've put a bit too much curry in here." They were both sniffing and both had waterworks going that would have made Gordon proud had he seen it. As soon as they were done with the curry, Sherry ran to the fridge and dug out two large bottles of water. Handing one to John she said: I hope the others remember to drink some too!

When John got his bottle of water he got it open and started drinking as much water as he could handle and to cool down again. When he let the bottle down Sherry had a smile on her face and when he looked down he saw that she had a camera in her hand.

"Where did you get that?" She turned the camera to him so that he could see a photo of him with the bottle of water in his hands and that is when he also saw that his face was flushed red. "Oh, that's not me. Please don't tell me your going to keep that?"

Sherry smiled and while she turned the camera back to save the photo she said: "Just a little album I'm making to remember the day you all ate curry." At John's questioning look, she said: "Dad is taking photos down there. He's eaten some before I came up, and I have a really cool one of him standing bent over at a tap. He was cursing up a real good storm. He didn't realize that I was still there or that I'd followed him. The camera I got from Tin-Tin. She gave it to me as a gift." John groaned at that, in mixed amusement and despair. Blackmail in the hands of a Tracy was dangerous.

After finishing her water Sherry went back to the bedroom and got her laptop out to download the photos to show John, and saw that her dad had sent her the photos he had taken of her other brothers eating their curry. Even the rest of the household had tried it, and boy did they look funny. Sherry placed the laptop on the bedside table and went to look for her missing brother. She nearly crashed into him when they both rounded a corner. John stuck out his hand and grabbed her before she could fall over.

"Whoa!" he laughed. "Where are you off to?"

Sherry regained her footing and said indignantly: "I was coming to find you... Found you!" She laughed and turning she walked back to the bedroom with her brother a few steps behind.

As John was walking, he thought of how much his little sister had changed. She was still short. Her hair was longer and not as ash blond as it used to be. It was turning to a light brown, which he thought suited her. Her eyes were still the blue orbs he knew, and he realized with a start that his little sister was becoming a woman. When he got to the bedroom he smiled down at his baby sister and said: "I see that you still want someone to tuck you into bed huh?"

Sherry was in her bed with the blankets all on a heap at the one end of the bed. She kicked at them and said with a baby voice: "Please tuck me in?"

John couldn't resist and did as he was asked. Giving her a kiss he got up and turned out the light. When he came back later that night and got into bed, he felt something hard against his head. Sitting up he lifted his pillow and found a small packet. It didn't look like one of Gordon's prank packets. So he opened it. Inside he found a silver bracelet and when he took it out he saw that on the inside it had his name and on the other side it had an engraved picture of him and Sherry.

He put it on and found a little note saying: _You'll be my best friend and brother forever. So when I'm not here, just look at it, and I'll be there with you. Never take it off. Love you._

He closed the little box it had came in, and putting it away safely, he got up and went over to his little sister's bed. Getting down on his knees, John leaned over and gave her a hug. Even in her sleep she reacted to him and hugged him back. When he let her go, he saw her smile and then she turned away and he saw no more. He got up and got into his own bed, pulling the covers up over his shoulders. He fell asleep with a huge smile on his face.


	2. I'm different Chapter 2

_**I'm different**_

_**disclaimer: How i wish the boys were mine. But nope, they belong to someone else. Aah well. Thanks to my Beta for the hard work. Heavens knows where i would be without your help. I meen it. Thanks for everyone who are reading. Your the best to.**_

The next morning, Sherry was up early. She picked her vanity from where it rested on the top of her closed suitcase, and walked down the small hallway to the bathroom. She had gotten showered, and had almost reached the bedroom, when she almost ran into John, just as he was coming out.

When she saw him she grinned cheekily at him: "Hope there's hot water left for you!" Giggling, she passed him and closed the door behind her.

She saw John just give her a dirty look; as if to say; _number one; I need coffee before I function; and two; if that's true squirt; you're dead_.

She knew that he knew, that there was going to be plenty of hot water to use. She wasn't like Alan, who would shower until there was nothing even resembling heat left for anybody else in the house.

When Sherry was done dressing, she opened the door and headed to the kitchenette to make some breakfast. It wasn't long before John followed. Sherry turned to face him from where she stood at the coffee machine and said: "Wow, you smell nice." She sniffed the air, and pretended to walk in a trance towards him.

As she was doing her zombie impersonation, John dodged her and grabbing two cups said: "Uh uh, you're not coming near me walking like that." He could hear her laugh softly and then:

"Okay! I was just pretending you know! However; I meant what I said; you smell really good!" Taking the two cups of coffee, John slipped past Sherry, heading towards the small table in the control room. Sherry followed him with their bowls of cornflakes, balancing them carefully to reduce the chance of a spill.

When they got to the table Sherry spoke: "Before you ask; its cornflakes. It doesn't burn and it won't blow you sky high." Without waiting for a reply, she sat down and started eating. John followed, balancing the bowl precariously on her lap.

John smirked as he saw that his poor flakes had started to drown in the sea of milk that surrounded them. Neglecting to say anything however, the two of them sat in silence as they finished up. When both bowls were drained of all evidence of food, Sherry got up and took everything back to the kitchenette.

When she came back, John was already sitting in his control chair. Walking up behind him, Sherry sneakily tussled her brother's hair "Workaholic."

John tried to get his hair back in order again, but to Sherry's eternal amusement; it wouldn't go back to the neat way he had had it. He sighed, and just figured it didn't really matter. John didn't realise that Sherry had left the room, but he almost jumped a mile into the air, when he felt something cold and wet drag through his hair; the liquid tricking down the back of his neck. Putting his left hand up to his head to stop whatever it was running down his neck; he only got a smack for his efforts.

"Ow!" he yelped. "What was that for?"

Sherry was grinning behind John and waving the object past his face she said: "I messed up your hair. So, now I have to fix it again. If I don't, you will be going into the bathroom to fix it! Oh yeah; by the way. You are really in need of a hair-cut." Sherry turned back to what she was doing.

"Where did you get that comb?" John asked, frowning slightly. He could have sworn he'd lost it last week sometime.

Sherry held it out to him and smiling. "I found it on your bedside table. You know I won't look in your stuff; I'll always ask before I look. I would have used my hairbrush, but so far you're lucky." She grinned. "Now. Is there an extra chair or shall I sit on your lap again?"

John smiled, and getting up he went over to the other side of the control room and came back with a second chair. Sherry had meanwhile placed the comb on the arm of John's seat. "Didn't you see this one on the other side of the room?"

Sherry looked over to where her brother had come from. "Oops, nope. Didn't look over there."

She grinned sheepishly and moved over so John could put it down. While he was locking it into place, she asked, "Can I call Dad? Or isn't it time to in call yet?"

John got up and walking past her to sit on his chair again, he said: "Sure you can. I was about to do that anyway. Care to do the honors?" he gestured grandly at the control panel, with all of it's various lights and switches, for his sister to initiate contact.

Sherry sat on her own chair, and then turned it to face her brother . "Um, how do I do it?" Laughing at his little sister, John pressed a few buttons and looked at her in mock surprise, as a microphone and screen popped up on her side of the panel. "There. Now you just use the normal 'Thunderbird Five calling Tracy Island', and you're good to go!"

Sherry glared at him playfully and, leaning over to the microphone said: "Thunderbird Five to Tracy Island, please respond? She waited for a couple seconds and just as she was about to call again, the screen came to life.

"This is Tracy Island, reading you loud and clear Thunderbird Five."

Sherry smiled when she saw that it was her Dad. "Hi Dad! Or should I say 'good morning'?. Were you surprised when I called?"

Jeff could only grin at her, shaking his head in amusement.. "No, I wasn't surprised. You do have your own portrait on the wall. Just like Alan. He saw his yesterday. I had Brains activate them. Both of you are getting your watches soon."

Sherry clapped her hands together, and bouncing in her chair she yelled: "Yes, yes, yes!" As she came down for the third time, she felt a hand on her arm, which pressing firmly, made her sit down again. She turned her head and saw John's smiling face. "Oops. Sorry. I hope I didn't jump too hard. I don't want Thunderbird Five to go out of orbit!"

John could only laugh as he sat down again. "No. But all that racket is going to wake the dead."

Hearing a chuckle, she remembered that their Dad was still there, and watching their antics. She turned bright red and putting her face in her hands. "Oh, I've just made an idiot of myself." Her dad was talking again. Not to her, but John. She listened as he asked about how the station was and if she was behaving. Then they spoke about the rescue of the day before.

Sherry zoned out a little; startles as she heard her Dad say her name. "Sherry? I want you to listen to your brother and behave. Okay?"

"Sure dad; I always do… You know that!" she paused. "Say hello to the others for me?"

Jeff waved his hand. "Will do."

They said their goodbyes, and the call ended. Sherry got up from the chair and went over to one of the windows. Standing there she said. "I think that I'm going to get my laptop and read a bit."

She only got a nod from John, who was absorbed in one of the monitor read-outs. Turning from the window, she walked off to get her laptop. Coming back a while later she saw that John was sitting at the table pen in hand. He was doing some work on his book again, she knew. Sitting down on the chair she realized had been placed at the window by John, she opened booted up the computer and started reading.

It only felt like it had been five minutes to Sherry when, without warning all hell broke loose. All of the station alarms were screeching, along with the flashing lights. She didn't hear the computer making its announcement:_ "Warning. Impact imminent"_. She dropped her laptop unceremoniously on the ground, and ran over to John where John was frantically assessing the systems on the console in front of him. What she saw through the viewport, heading straight towards them made her freeze. She saw her brother bend over the microphone crying out to base.

"Thunderbird Five to Tracy Island! Mayday! Mayday!"

Sherry saw a white flash of light, and then her brother flying past her in slow motion. Not realizing that she was thrown across the station right along with him. The last thought that went through her mind, was of Thunderbird Five tearing herself apart, and of her closest brother, dying.

When Sherry woke again, she could smell that something was on fire. At first she thought that it was someone burning something outside again. With a sudden realization, she remembered that she was up on Thunderbird Five with John. She tried to look around but when she couldn't see a thing around her she cried out. "John! John; where are you? Please tell me that you're okay? She nearly let out a scream when a shaky hand touched her arm. She turned towards it, and felt the hand move away, and then she heard a sudden gasp. She found that she didn't understand.

Lifting her right hand to feel her face the hand was there to stop her from feeling it.

"Don't. … Don't touch your face Sherry." John's voice was soft and she could hear that he was in a lot of pain. She couldn't understand why he was blocking her from seeing her face. What was wrong with it?

The hand that was holding tightly to her own let go, and she could hear her brother shifting. Sherry moved herself so that she was more or less sitting upright. _When did I end up on the ground? _She thought_. My back feels like I've been used as a landing strip for Thunderbird One. I smell like smoke, and I think my hair was on fire at some point. Oh, yeah. And I can't see a thing. _"Did the lights go out?" Not getting a reply to the single question she had voiced aloud, she moved to where she thought John was. Finding him, she realized that he must have zoned out on her. Slapping him gently she said. Hey, Johnny boy? You still with me? She felt him shift and then a soft groan came from him.

John didn't know what was worse. The pain that he felt, or his decision not to tell his sister that her eyes were damaged to what looked like beyond repair. They looked like they had been burned. He had to put something on them. Something to prevent his baby sister from touching them and so that the others won't get the shock of their lives. He was glad that his sister was slapping him back to reality. He knew that she had asked him a question. "Could you please repeat what you just said?"

Sherry sighed. "I said; that it feels like Thunderbird One has used my back as a landing strip; and I wanted to know if the lights have gone out too? Because I can't see a thing; and I can smell smoke. By the way... Were you able to get through to Dad?" She knew that she was rambling, but she really couldn't bring herself to care.

John moved closer, leaning against the console that was behind them. "Yes; I'm pretty sure that they are on their way right now." He paused; weighing his next words. "Listen sis. I have to put something on your face okay?"

Sherry's hand reflexively tried to touch her face but was stopped by John. "Why are you doing that John? What is wrong with my eyes?" The hand that was gripping her wrist went down, taking hers with it.

Sherry was getting frustrated with John. "Why won't you answer my question?" She felt his hands on her arms and before she knew it; her head was resting on his lap. She felt him put something over her eyes, and lifting her head she felt whatever-it-was as it was tied over what was left of her hair. When John finally spoke she could hear that what he was about to say would haunt her forever.

"Sherry… Your eyes are damaged really badly. It looks like they were burned, probably by the consoles sparking." His voice trailed off, and Sherry felt her heart sinking.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was just in a really, really bad dream. Yes, that was it. Just a bad dream.

She tried to ignore it, but reality crashed down on her with no mercy at all. She didn't remember screaming at John, pounding her fists into his chest; not hearing his muffled grunts of pain. She didn't remember lashing out at him; attempting to shove him away to cry and battle her pain all on her own. She only remembered someone begging her to stop screaming. She could hear someone crying. Someone saying, 'I'm sorry', over and over again. Someone holding her tight, and then, tears falling on her throbbing head and face.

John was holding his little sister in his arms. She was broken, and it just wasn't fair. He felt so angry. Angry at whoever had decided that Thunderbird Five was a good target, for he knew that it was no meteor that had collided with the station. He would have seen it on the periphery scanners over the last few days if that were the case. He was angry that his little sister was blinded and not him. Holding her tight to his chest John silently cried. He cried for Sherry, and for her pain and for his own. And he cried because he had failed to protect her.

At first, John didn't hear his family as they docked Thunderbird Three at the airlock, didn't hear them come in. It was only when his father touched his arm did he look up and realize that he weren't alone anymore. He saw his dad look down at them as Virgil came closer. He felt his brother as he lifted their sister out of his arms, and saw him laying her down on the ground, Sherry's head pillowed on John's jacket. He wanted to tell Virgil not to look. He wanted to stop him from taking the makeshift bandage off his baby sister's eyes, and having to see what it was that he had seen.

John suddenly found that he couldn't make a single sound. He could only watch, teeth gritted with suppressed tears, as Virgil uncovered Sherry's eyes. He saw his next youngest brother's face go white. He saw Scott, Gordon and their father move to Virgil's side and saw them look down.

Gordon suddenly turned and slammed his hand against the nearest wall. Scott gave a cry of despair as he turned away, his fingers tearing through his hair in silent anguish. Sherry lay silent in shock; trembling with terror and the pain of her injuries. John watched his father closing his eyes, and he rocked silently, tears still streaming down his pale face. One word, spat from the mouth of one the people present was the only thing that penetrated the numb shock that surrounded his mind.

"Shit".

John thought that it summed up the situation quite nicely, and he wanted to say that to whomever it was that had voiced it, but he discovered that he still couldn't find his voice.

John knew that today was one of the worst days of their collective lives, and that their lives had all suddenly changed… forever.


	3. I'm Different Chapter 3

I'm Different chapter 3

Disclaimer: How i wish the boys were mine. But nope, they belong to someone else. Thank you all for reading. You won't believe how much I enjoy it to see that you like it. A huge thanks to my beta Darkflame's Pyre.

Sherry didn't know when she had zoned out or what had happened after Virgil had looked at her face. She only remembered waking up in the hospital. She could hear people talking. At first she didn't know who it was, but then she recognized the voices. It was Scott and Virgil. Listening some more she could hear that Virgil was crying. Sitting up slowly, she thought: Virgil doesn't cry. Why is he crying now? We're Tracys; we don't cry. Only when something really bad has happened. Did something happen to John?

Panicking Sherry cried out: John! Where's John? The next thing she knew someone was there, next to her bed. Grabbing at the person she felt a strong warm hand grabbing on to her own. For a moment she didn't know who it was but when the person hugged her she knew exactly who it was. It was Virgil. Putting her head against his chest she whispered. "Are you crying Virgil?" For a moment she got no reply. However when it came his voice was calm. Too calm.

"Well… I…" Rubbing her back absently he tried again. "Yes, I just had a moment there. I'm fine now. Promise."

Turning her head a bit Sherry asked: "Where's John?" Letting her go, Virgil sat down on the edge of her bed. "He's here. He's only sleeping. Luckily you didn't wake him. She heard the soft smile in his voice. "Before you ask. He's going to be okay. He created a bit of chaos when we brought you guys in. Never seen him like that before. He only wanted to be with you. So we made a promise to him that both of you would be in the same room."

Sherry only smiled. "I could only imagine…" She took a deep breath, bracing herself. "What about my eyes? Are they okay?" Virgil shifted a bit, and then she realized that Scott was now sitting next to her in Virgil's place. Sherry jumped "Hell Scott! Don't do that. Where did you come from? I didn't hear you!"

Laughing tightly at his little sister Scott said: "Oh, only I'll know where I came from. You are too young to have that talk with me."

Realizing what Scott was talking about Sherry felt her face go hot. "No, I know where you came from and where the rest of us came from Scott. I didn't hear you sit down. Where in the room were you?"

Grinning at his sister Scott said. "I was at the window. Thinking. The doctor said that we can take you two back home tomorrow. That is, if we have someone to look after you lot. I told him that Virgil over here and a friend of ours could look after you two." He paused. "Oh yeah, and that we have everything you two would need on the island."

Just then, Virgil spoke up. "I'm going to go talk to that lady we met a while ago about you-know-what, Scott." Jumping off the bed, he made his escape before Scott could reply.

Turning to Scott Sherry said to her brother. "So let me repeat the question once again to you too, 'cause Virge wouldn't answer me… Are my eyes going to be okay?"

Taking her hand in his Scott thought for a while and then decided to tell his sister a little white lie. "Sure they are. Don't worry about them."

Sherry had a funny feeling that both Scott and Virgil were hiding something from her. What it was, she didn't know yet. However she knew that she would find out soon. Pulling her hand away from Scott's Sherry spoke again. "I'm going to sleep for a while now Scott. Is that okay?"

Patting her gently on her back, Scott saw her wince, and remembered that it was still hurting a bit. "Sorry, Sherry. I forgot about your back." Sherry only gave a small smile as she made herself comfortable, waiting for Scott to get off her bed to let her rest in peace.

She fell asleep a while later dreaming of what had happened that day. Her mind filled in the blank parts for her and that it wasn't pleasant.

Feeling his eyes water a bit Scott swiped angrily at them. He knew that he had just told his sister a lie. Pacing the room, he tried to think of a way to tell his sister what had really happened to her eyes. How and when he did not know. Maybe dad would tell her. Or maybe that mobility lady. Yeah, she'll know how to break the news to her. He felt awful for not having the guts to tell Sherry himself.

John woke up with an annoying squeak, squeak sound reaching his ears. Turning his head he saw that it was Scott walking no, pacing the room again. Turning his head to the other side he spotted a pen on the table next to him. Grabbing it, he threw it as hard as he possibly could at his eldest brother. He hit his target head on.

"Ow!" Scott turned and saw John grinning at him smugly.

"Got ya. Would you stop it with the pacing? You're making a noise."

Sheepishly, Scott sat down on a chair next to John's bed. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

Looking at John, Scott saw that his brother was looking at their sister. "She woke up calling for you a little while ago, John."

Looking back at Scott, John asked. "How are her eyes?"

Turning his head to look at Sherry, Scott combed his hair agitatedly with his fingers. "They removed them John. They couldn't save them. Looking back at John, he saw silent tears of mingled shock and anguish run down his brother's pale face. Reaching over, Scott gathered John carefully in his arms and hugged him strongly. He could feel John shudder as he cried against his chest, and Scott was forcefully reminded of the days and weeks following their mother's death. That was the last time he remembered John having cried so hard.

Gulping a little as he lifted his face, John said: "I knew that they had gotten damaged, but I didn't know that it was that bad." He gulped wiped his watering eyes. "What are we going to do Scott? Who's going to tell her? Did you tell her?"

Scott closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he replied somewhat guiltily, his voice heavy with weariness. "No, I told her a lie just now. I told her that they were okay. I'm hoping that dad or the mobility lady would tell her what has happened. I can't tell her John. I just can't. Virgil had a breakdown a while ago; it woke her up." Scott sighed. "He couldn't tell her either."

Wiping the tears away from his face, John let go of Scott and, lying back down on the bed without causing himself too much pain, he turned his head to look at his baby sister again. "She's going to need us now Scott. We will be learning a lot now; all of us..." his eyes widened. "Does Alan know!"

Looking back at Scott John saw that his brother was finding it hard to handle all that was happening. Shrugging Scott said. "Oh yeah; he knows alright. He lost it. Nearly took my head off when I called the island. Yelled about why we haven't called to let them know how you two were and when I told him about Sherry I thought that his going to pass out or kill someone. Tin-Tin must have been there, because I could hear her starting to cry off screen somewhere. Alan didn't say a word. He only left without disconnecting the call and I only saw him walking past with Tin Tin holding on to him for dear life. I don't know who was holding who up, but I know that they would look after each other and talk about it." He then thought about their second-youngest brother.

"Gordon… Well, after getting all of the junk out of the swimming pool he started going at it as hard as he could. Dad tried to make him come out and go rest. He'd gone back to try and comfort them you know; Dad? He told me that when I called him to in his office after I spoke to Al.'

'As for Dad, I don't know how he's handling it at all. I told him about Sherry. Maybe you'll be able to read his face better than me. The only person who doesn't know yet is Grandma. I hope that dad will tell her when she gets to the island. Penny knows. She saw both of you before we came here. She told Parker." Scott knew that he was rambling, but he just couldn't seem to make himself stop; and it was John that he was always able to talk to more than anyone else. It was just too much, all at once.

Looking down, Scott saw that John had fallen asleep. _Guess I was talking way too much._ Turning to his sister again, Scott suddenly felt like running out of the room, and never looking back again. How he wished that it was just a bad dream. That everything would be okay again. Knowing that it would never be so; Scott turned back to John. Putting his head on his arms on the edge of the bed, Scott closed his eyes, and was asleep without knowing it.

A short while later, Virgil came back with a few papers in his hands, which the woman in charge of Mobility had given him to read. It had a few basic things on it. How to handle a blind person, how to talk to them. He hated that he was expected to treat Sherry in a particular way, just because of an accident, but who knew how the teen would react when she was told? Sighing heavily, Virgil put them down on the table next to Sherry's bed, and dragged another chair over to her bedside. Following Scott and his position on John's bed, the exhaustion of the last few days suddenly swamped him, and he promptly fell asleep.

A few hours later Sherry woke up again. Listening carefully she could hear the soft snoring of her brothers. She listened to the different snores and made out which snorts belonged to who. She worked out that Scott was at John's bed and Virgil was snoring away next to her head. Feeling her way across the bedspread, she found that her brother was asleep on his arms. She figured that Scott must be asleep like this on the other side on John's bed.

Lifting her hands to her face Sherry decided to just have a quick look at her eyes to see if they were okay. I should be able to feel them straight through the bandages right? Touching her face gently she couldn't understand why she couldn't find her eyes. _Good heavens! Did they bury them somewhere?_ She thought. Pressing a bit harder, she realized with a thrill of horror, that something was very, very wrong. If I can't feel them they… Gasping with a sudden realization Sherry grabbed the sides of her bed and tightened her fists, beginning to hyperventilate as the shock sank in. _No, no; this can't be. I can't be blind. I'm not blind… NO!_ Lifting her left hand to her face she felt it again. This time she knew. _My eyes... My eyes aren't there anymore._ Sherry felt her body go really cold and her head started to spin. Without caring who was sleeping and who wasn't Sherry started to scream. Screamed like she never had before.

Scott, Virgil and John all woke up with their baby sister screams ringing loudly in their ears. Somehow, Sherry must have known that they had woken. She didn't care.

She felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her, but she screeched as she knew that it was her second-eldest brother. "Get off Virgil!" she hissed. 'You all lied to me! You told me that my eyes were okay Scott!' Sherry could feel Virgil move away from her, just as she was about to hit him. Without knowing how he managed it, John got out of his bed and across to his sister's. Dragging himself up onto Sherry's bed, he put his good arm around her and held her tight to his chest.

"Sherry please… stop screaming; please?" John didn't know what else to say. What could he say? What could he do?

When he looked up, Scott and Virgil were at their side holding on to them both for what seemed like dear life. It looked kind of funny in a way. They didn't know if Sherry would turn and hit John or if John was going to fall out of Sherry's bed. He was so close to the edge. Just then the door slammed open and a few nurses along with two doctors came running in along with some hospital staff who had come from heavens knows where.

Smiling grimly to himself Scott thought. Whoa, did her scream go so far that the entire hospital staff came running? Wow. Good thing the windows didn't break. Shaking himself Scott said.

"Hi. Sorry about that. My sister just had a small um, tantrum." Luckily for Scott his sister didn't hear that. After the doctors had a look at John and an angry Sherry, they left with a long tail of staff following them. They were all waiting outside the door after getting chased out by one of the nurses.

Inside the room, Sherry had meanwhile calmed down enough to listen to what her middle brother had to say. Shifting away from the edge of the bed, John let his sister put her head on his chest. He knew that it was up to him to tell her the truth about her condition, and why exactly Scott had lied to her. Stroking her hand gently, he spoke.

"Remember when I didn't want you to look at your eyes on the station? When he got a nod from Sherry he went on. "Your eyes got burnt. I didn't know how bad it was; if you would lose function, or if they would be perfectly fine. I knew that you might be blind and well, I hoped that it could be fixed somehow." He choked slightly, his voice getting caught in his throat. "I was wrong. They had to remove them, Sherry. Scott didn't know how to tell you…. He didn't mean to lie. He didn't know how to tell you that you'll be blind forever. We didn't know how to tell you, or how you would react to it all."

Sherry knew that she had been wrong to yell at her brothers. She realized that they must be hurting too, almost as much, or even as much as she was. That all of them; Scott, Virgil, John, Gordon, Alan and their Dad must be blaming themselves. Feeling ashamed Sherry whispered… "I'm sorry guys. I… I didn't mean what I said. It's just that knowing that the last time I ever saw you guys was on the screen on Thunderbird Five, and John smiling at me… and Tin-Tin grinning when she gave me that camera and Grandma when she said goodbye to me when I went to school and Dad. I'll never see that ever again."

Turning herself to the side, she held tightly to John and putting her face against his chest, she started sobbing. "I wish that this never happened, John."

Eventually, Scott and Virgil had to help lay John and Sherry down on the bed and had watched them as they both fell asleep. Getting up from the chair, Scott saw Virgil was feverishly reading the papers over and over again. He took them away from his brother, laying them back on the table and pulled him into a hug. He didn't have to say a word. Virgil knew that he was telling him wordlessly that everything would be okay. Gripping Scott by the shoulders, Virgil sighed. "Let's go get something to eat and then we should get some sleep. We'll need it. Tomorrow it's a long flight back home."

Getting up they both looked at their brother and sister once again, and turning they left the room. When they returned an hour later, they saw that an extra bed has appeared. Scott got on John's empty bed, and Virgil got on the new one.

Grinning wryly, he said. "I'm glad we're not sharing… The beds are way too small for both of us."

Just as Scott went to pull up his covers, he saw a small note on top saying:_ We figure you'd need another bed._ Smiling Scott held the note out to Virgil who, after reading said thoughtfully. "I think it was that nurse who sent everyone running out the door when they all came rushing in here."

Laughing Scott turned away from Virgil's smiling face and closed his eyes. "Turn out the lights, would you, Virge?"

Virgil did as he was told. Touching a pad on the wall next to him saying 'lights' he too lay down and closed his eyes. _The journey to normality or as near as we can get have just begun. We have some have a lot to learn now. Now that our sister is blind._

Soon Virgil too, had drifted back to sleep.


	4. I'm Different Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: How I wish the boys were mine. But nope; they belong to someone else. Thank you all for reading! You won't believe how much I enjoy it to see that you like it. A huge thanks to my beta Darkflame's Pyre!**

The next day, Scott and Virgil were up early to get ready. Leaving John and Sherry still asleep on the bed, Scott went in search for some much needed coffee and breakfast, or as close as you can get to a decent one in the area near a hospital. Virgil left in pursuit of the mobility woman he had spoken to the day before, to ask if she would be able to come out to the island to help teach their sister how to navigate the villa. Although Virgil knew that his sister would have none of it and would want to learn everything on her own, he knew that it would be better to have someone on hand who knew what they were doing.

When John woke up he realized that something warm was on the bed next to him. Turning stiffly to the side, he saw that it was his baby sister. Remembering what had happened the day before, John put his hand on his sister's arm and gently shook her awake. "Hey Sherry. It's time to wake up. Feeling her shift and groan against him, he tried again. "Hey, hey Sunshine. Wake up."

Sherry opened her eyes, and for a moment she couldn't understand why the lights were still off and why John was asking her to get up in the dark. Remembering the day before though, Sherry's face fell. Turning away from John she said: "Why do I have to get up? Why did I even wake up?" Jumping when a soft hand touched her hand Sherry angrily pulled it away. "Leave me alone, John!" Getting off the bed she stumbled to where she thought the window must be. Instead she found a door. Opening it she went through it, not caring if it went out of the room or into another. Banging it shut behind her, she felt around only to discover that it was a bathroom. _Oh, just wonderful. I found the stupid bathroom._ Sherry felt a sudden need to use the facilities and feeling around she found what she was looking for.

After finishing, she found the door and wrenching it open, she realized that someone was crying. Walking back into the room she closed the door softly and followed the sound back to her bed. Realizing what she had said to John before getting out of bed she felt ashamed. Once again she had snapped at one of her brothers, and John was the most sensitive of the lot. Mentally kicking herself, Sherry reached out a hand and when she came across an arm, it didn't move away. She knew it must be John. It was as if he was waiting for her to just hit him. Feeling even worse about her actions earlier, she wrapped her arms around him and when he moved she let go and waited until he was looking at her. Reaching out her hand again she gently ran her hand down his face, feeling the wet tracks of tears on her brother's cheek. "I'm so, so sorry John. I didn't mean it. I … I was just angry that I can't see. I forgot that you are also hurting and that all of you want everything to go back to the way it was. Just like me. I also know that you don't usually cry. I'm sorry for hurting you…"

She felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulders, and then a head against hers. Smiling Sherry knew that he had forgiven her and was asking for a hug. Grinning she gently pulled her brother into an embrace and hugged him back. They both nearly toppled over when an amused voice spoke out.

"Hey! What's going on here? Why aren't we getting hugs?"

Letting go of John, Sherry turned and said: How many times do I have to ask you not to do that Scott? You're going to give someone a heart attack like that." Turning back to the bed, Sherry found her way over to a spot next to John and climbing back onto the bed she said: "So Scott. What have you gotten for us to eat? I'm hungry."

Sherry could hear the bed table move to where she and John were sitting. As soon as the table stopped before them she reached out only to be blocked off by Scott's hand. "Whoa, kiddo. I'm not done yet!"

Sherry could hear John as he snickered next to her. Turning she gave him a playful shove and instead of him laughing even more she got a soft gasp instead. Realizing that she must have touched a sore spot she immediately apologised. "Sorry Johnny. I didn't mean that!" Letting her head drop down, Sherry hated not being able to see. _I'm hurting everyone today._ She thought miserably.

Sherry felt someone giving her a one-armed hug, and then John spoke. "Hey, you didn't do anything wrong. I shifted to shove you back. That's what I get for plotting against you."

Meanwhile, Scott had set the small table for them and was watching his younger siblings with a smile on his face. Tapping Sherry on the head he said: "If you two plan on destroying the place you've got to eat first. When John and Sherry turned towards Scott couldn't help but grin at them. "Right. There's coffee at twelve o'clock, just before you is a plate. At twelve o'clock on that plate you have a slice of toast. At six o'clock you have a nice egg. At nine o'clock you have two pieces of bacon. And at three o'clock you have some tomato salad. The butter and jam are between the both of you. Okay? Oh, and your knife and fork are on the left next to your plates."

As Sherry took her knife and fork in her hands she asked softly. "Why do you use the clock to tell me where everything is?

Smiling down at his baby sister, slightly sadly at her curiosity Scott said: "Well, Virgil got these papers which tell us how to let you know where everything is. Isn't that easier for you? Now you know where everything is." Nodding her head Sherry tried to eat her food. After trying to eat it with her knife and fork Sherry gave up. Letting them fall with a clatter on the plate, she used her hands. She found that she really didn't care if she made a mess.

John also started to eat after watching his baby sister trying and failing to eat her food with her cutlery. Not wanting her to feel like a failure, John put his own knife and fork down and used his hands to eat as well. Scott also had his own plate. It was not as organized as his brother and sister's plates but the food was there. When they had nearly finished Virgil came into the room. Spotting the plate of food near Scott he walked over and sitting down on the chair next to his elder brother he too began to eat.

When everyone was finished, Scott took the table to the side and placing everything in one pile said: "One of the orderlies said that someone will come and get these. Turning back, he saw that Virgil was grinning. "What?" Looking down at himself Scott thought that he must have dropped some food or jam on himself. Not finding anything he looked at Virgil again. "What's up with you Virgil?"

Shaking his head, Virgil said: "Scott why don't you get something for these two to clean their hands with?" Scott went to the bathroom and soon came back with some wet wipes which he'd found in one of the drawers.

Taking them gratefully, John and Sherry cleaned themselves up. Scott then sent the dirty wet wipes flying into the nearest trashcan.

After he had sat down again Virgil said: "Guess what Sherry? I found a friend for you. Would you like to know what her name is?" Not getting a reply from Sherry he tried again. "Awww, come on? Take a guess..."

Shaking her head Sherry said: "You found me a dog."

Virgil laughed. "No, although I think that she's going to kill you if you think that she's a dog!" Before you ask; she's the mobility woman's daughter. She'll be the one to come to the island with us. Her mother can't come but she told us that it would be fun for you to learn with someone your age and not with her. They don't always do it this way but they don't have much of a choice. Her mother has to stay here."

Getting off the bed, Sherry made her way to Virgil. "What's her name Virgil? I don't want to know why that lady can't come and all that."

Smiling Virgil answered. Her name is Jessica Callahan, but she prefers Jess. She's also fourteen years old. She's really nice. I think you'll like her."

Walking away from Virgil, Sherry sulked. "And why do you think I would want a friend to help me in the villa? Or that I even want one with the name Jessica! I don't want a sighted friend. I have Tin-Tin. That girl can just stay right here. I don't want her near me. She'll just make fun of me!" To her embarrassment, Sherry felt tears spring to her eyes.

John watched his sister. She had changed so much since she had gone blind. He knew that she would have mood swings but to insult a girl she haven't met yet was just getting to be too much. He felt Sherry's pain, but that didn't mean that she could just say what she wanted. Getting off the bed he walked up to her. Grabbing her with his good hand he backed her up until she was standing against the wall. He knew that it was enough to make her realize that she was going too far. He spoke with a low, icy voice. That is enough! You're acting like a selfish little kid! You know very well that everyone is just trying to help you Sherry." Making his voice a bit softer John continued. "Please give us a chance? We know it's hard for you but it's the same for us. I know that you know that, however much you've seemed to have forgotten.

Shuddering Sherry felt bad again. "I'm sorry John. I don't know what's wrong with me lately. I keep on saying sorry and then five minutes later, I do something else stupid. Guess I just needed a little reminder." Sherry felt John letting her go and when he moved away she said. "Sorry guys. I'll try a bit harder not to flip out… So where is Jessica? Can I see her now?"

Getting up from the chair, Virgil walked to the door. "I'll go get her and in the meantime you guys could get yourselves ready to go home." Virgil left with a spring in his step.

Before Sherry could stop herself she said. "I wonder if he likes that girl's mom? When her two remaining brothers started to laugh she blushed and tried to hide her face behind her hands. "Oops. My mouth was too fast for my brain this time!

Still laughing Scott got up out of his chair and walking over to his baby sister said: "Come on you. Time for your bath. Penny left a nice pink dress and some stuff to put in the water. She said it would make you feel really good. Although I really do wish that she would stop bringing everything in pink."

Grinning up at Scott Sherry said: Did she come again? Scott shook his head. "No, she left it on your bedside table when the doctor showed her where you two would be staying."

Walking Sherry to the bathroom door Scott opened it and going inside with her he showed her where everything was and before leaving the bathroom he said. "Just give a shout if you need help with anything."

Feeling her face starting to go hot, Sherry said: "Um, I'll be okay. Don't make me feel so embarrassed. Thanks for the offer though."

Closing the door Scott went back to where John was still standing.

"Hey. You okay?" Turning around to face his brother, John smiled. "Sure I am. I'm hurting a bit but over all I'm fine. Why?"

Taking John by his good arm Scott helped him over to his bed. Helping him to get onto it he said… "Come on. I know you. What's up?"

Looking Scott strait in the eye John replied seriously. "Scott. It's like she changed overnight…. I'm finding it hard to handle. One moment she's happy, and then the next she strikes out. You don't know when she might just hit you or what she could say. We're walking on eggshells around her. It's driving me up the wall!"

Sitting down on the bed next to John, Scott put an arm around him and pulled him closer. "Look. I know that this is hard for you. To make it worse you also have to deal with your own injuries. I could see that you had enough when you backed Sherry up against the wall like that. I thought that you were about to kill her!"

Laughing softly, John said: "It works every time. It reminds her to watch what she's saying. You know that I'll never hit her Scott. Father has drilled that into our heads too many times not to ever hit one another. Or had you forgotten it?" He grinned cheekily as his brother's face turned to mock outrage.

Before Scott could say a word, they both saw the bathroom door opening and a pink girl coming into the room. She looked a bit unsure of something. Getting off the bed, Scott walked up to her and asked her softly. "Something wrong Sherry?"

Looking down she mumbled: "Um, well, um." Turning around she showed her back to Scott. "Would you please pull the zip up to the top? I can't um, reach it."

Without a word, Scott found the little zipper and pulled it up. Turning her back around, he saw that Sherry was still blushing. Looking her over to make sure everything was as it should be he turned her in a circle. "How does she look John?" Hearing a soft laugh from John, he stopped her progress. "What?"

Wiping at his eyes, John smiled. "She looks great. However I would let her sit down for a bit. I think you turned her a bit too much; I think she's getting dizzy."

Looking down at his baby sister, Scott saw that she was looking a bit green in the face. Taking her to his chair, he sat her down and watched her as she pulled herself to the bed and rested her head on the side. "You okay Sherry?"

Lifting her head again she nodded. "Yeah, just give me some time. My brain is still spinning." Letting her head back down she took a shuddering breath. "I'm okay now."

John got off the other bed and headed towards the bathroom. "My turn."

Sherry only laughed at him. "I left you a lot of warm water. Oh yeah, try that shower gel on the side of the bathtub. It's really nice." Laughing at his sister, John closed the door behind him.

Turning to Scott Sherry frowned. "So where has Virgil gone off to?"

Scratching his head Scott said. "Well, maybe his with that lady he was talking about." When Scott looked up again he was met with a pillow and then another one came flying his way. Smirking, he ran to his sister and started to tickle her. They played for a while and when John came back in they both were on the ground laughing.

Guessing what they were up to John came over and started up the game again. Aware of John's sore body, Scott and Sherry were careful not to hurt him even more. They all stopped playing when two pairs of feet stopped within their hearing and sight range. Getting up, as he pulled John and Sherry with him Scott said. "Hi. We were just playing a bit." Seeing Virgil smile at him he noticed the young girl at his side. "So… You must be Jess."

Nodding, the brown-haired girl held out her hand to Scott and then John to shake. "Pleased to meet you Scott, John." Touching Sherry's hand she said. "Hi Sherry. Nice to meet you!"

Without thinking, Sherry pulled her hand away and gave Jessica a crushing hug. "Hiya!"

Jess gasped as she attempted to breath past Sherry's exuberant embrace. "Nice…uh, to meet you… too!"

Letting Jess go, to the relief of the shorter brown-haired girl, Sherry jumped about excitedly. "So can we leave now?"

Smiling at her Virgil replied in the affirmative. "Yes, I've got your release papers right here, along with the papers from the mobility lady, and a little book with some stuff we could do at home…" Shaking the envelope in his hand to let Sherry hear all the paper inside he said asked "Everything packed?"

Seeing Sherry's face fall Virgil grinned. "Don't worry. Let's grab everything, and put it all into a bag. We can sort it all out at home."

Leaving Sherry with Jessica, Scott, John and Virgil got all their stuff together and had it all in a bag within a few minutes. Leaving the room, the three men walked together. Jessica took Sherry's hand and placing it on her elbow spoke. "When I put my arm a bit to the back you have to move behind me. When it's next to me, you can walk next to me… Okay?"

Nodding her head Sherry asked her questioningly. "Did they take the bag?"

Looking around Jess saw it near the door. Picking it up she said. "Nope. Typical boys; they left it for us!" Walking fast to catch up to the older men, Jess yelled out. "Hey guys? You left this behind!"

She felt a tug on her left elbow and when she turned to the other girl, Sherry said. "Just chuck it to Virgil or Scott."

Giving an evil little grin, Jessica aimed for Scott's head and threw it straight at him. It hit the man's back with a satisfying thud.

Nearly pitching over Scott grabbed Virgil's arm, and in doing so almost took him down with him. Luckily for Scott, Virgil was near the nurse's station and he grabbed onto it. Hearing the laughter of the two girls, he looked up only to see that the nurses behind the counter were laughing at them too. Blushing Virgil straightened himself up, and helped a red faced Scott up to his full height. Turning Scott glared at the two teenage girls. Picking up the bag and slinging it over his shoulder, he started walking again.

The drive to the airport went off without a hitch. The two girls, along with John were strapped into the backseats of the plane, and everyone's luggage was stored away safely, Scott and Virgil went off to get the jet prepared to take off into the air. After take-off, Sherry turned to Jess and grinned. "Now that was fun, huh?"

Laughing nervously, Jessica said. "I hope they don't kill me…"

Shaking her head in amusement at her new friend, Sherry grinned. "Nah, they're just a bunch of teddy-bears. John tried his grumpy act on me in the hospital room and I'm still here. But you'll love the island!"

Jess nodded. "I'm pretty sure I will; I hardly ever get to go to the beach…"

From behind them John sniggered. "Yeah; and I have a feeling that you two are going to create a lot of chaos together."

Laughing at John, but otherwise ignoring his statement, Sherry said, "Like Penny would say after take-off; 'And off we go…'"

John smiled and finished her sentence… "Home.


	5. I'm Different Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: How I wish the boys were mine. But nope, they belong to someone else. Thank you all for reading. You won't believe how much I enjoy it to see that you like it. A huge thanks to my beta Darkflame's Pyre.**

_Hi there. I'd just like to introduce myself. I'm Thunderbird5's beta, Darkflame's Pyre, or J, whichever you'd like to call me. I'd just like to lay claim to the lyrics of Young Girl; it is an original piece, and is recorded along with some other songs on various websites. I find myself very grateful to Thunderbird5 for allowing me to add it and for inviting me to be a part of 'I'm Different'. Please enjoy the chapter! Xx._

At home on Tracy Island, everyone was getting ready to welcome John and Sherry home. Grandma had not arrived yet, but had promised that she would be there in the afternoon.

Kyrano had out-done himself. He had all kinds of food on the table the majority of them both Sherry and John's favourites. Almost everything you could think of. Gordon had the swimming pool full of stuff to do; though everyone was somewhat wary of what practical jokes he may have lying in wait. As Tin-Tin came past him with a sun lounger in her arms, she smirked seeing what he had done. "Gordon. The swimming pool looks awful. No one is going to drown themselves. Maybe you should get some of the floatation devices out…"

Looking at the pool Gordon gave a sheepish smile. "I know Tin-Tin. I'll take some of the stuff out before they come. I…." Shaking his head He tried again. "I didn't have anything to do." When he turned around to try and find something else to do to help, he nearly walked straight into Alan. Giving a startled yelp, he jumped back. "Jeez Alan! I didn't see you there."

Grinning at his older brother, Alan looked at the pool and his eyes widened. "Whoa. Where did you get all that?" He pointed to all the floats bobbing on the water. "I didn't even know we had all of that stuff."

Gordon shrugged. "Oh, I found them in the pool house." Gordon could see Alan smiling as the wheels turned in his head. "Don't even think of doing anything, Alan. Alan just laughed and walking away, smirking. "Sure thing, Gordo."

Meanwhile, Penny and Parker had arrived with a few gifts. As always Kyrano wanted to help unload. Before anything could be broken again Penny gave them both a look, and pointed to her bags. "Parker. You will take those for me. Oh, and Kyrano dear…" She pointed to the gifts. "You will take the gifts." Not saying a word to each other, Parker and Kyrano did as they were told.

As Penny passed the swimming pool, she looked at it and when she spotted Gordon heading her way with a small poolside table, she pointed to the pool. "Good heavens Gordon! Did you put all those things in there?" Seeing the downcast look on his face she frowned. "Why so gloomy today? Your brother and sister are coming home. Aren't you happy?"

Putting the table down next to a sun lounger, Gordon turned to Penny. "Yes, I'm happy that they are coming home. It's just that the last time my baby sister was here, she could see…. It feels like I've lost her. I mean," He swallowed. "The sighted Sherry died up there." He pointed up to where they all knew Thunderbird Five was. "Also a blind Sherry was born up there." Letting his head down Gordon sighed unhappily. "I wish it was me and not her. I'll gladly give my eyes to her." Gordon lifted his head to see that his dad had appeared next to Penny. "Hi dad. I'm done here. I'll go and take some of the stuff out of the pool and then I'll head over to the flight strip wait for the jet to come in." Turning to walk back to the pool, Gordon felt a hand on his arm. When he turned, he saw that his dad had been the owner of the hand.

Jeff smiled softly at Gordon. "Son. I know that you are hurting inside. We all are. We'll get through this. Do you hear me?" Gordon could hear the determination in his father's voice.

Smiling cheekily at his dad he smirked. "Yes, sir. I hear you loud and clear!"

Meanwhile, Alan had headed back into the lounge and come across Tin-Tin and Brains. They were working with some wires and cable. Tools were strewn across the coffee table in front of where they were perched on the couch. Looking at the items, he saw that they were going into a flat box with a glass surface. "What is that thing Brains?" The teenager frowned. "Is it another computer screen?" Lifting his head, Brains started slightly; peering through his spectacles at the youngest Tracy. "Oh, h-hello Al-Alan. N-n-no, it's for your sis-sister. You'll see when we're d-d- finished with it."

Alan nodded, and with a tentative smile at Tin-Tin, he turned and headed for his sister's bedroom upstairs. He had a little something for her as well. Running up the slope that was the stairs before Gordon had had his accident; Alan made it to His sister's room in record time. Unlocking it with the palm reader, he went inside. One's the door was closed, he walked to her bed. Pushing all of his sister's stuff aside he turned and ran out again. Coming to a stop at his own door he opened it and once inside, he went over to a box sitting on his desk. Picking it up he again ran back to his sister's room. Placing it on the bed he smiled to himself and went out again.

The jet was by now half way to Tracy Island. John had fallen asleep a while ago because of the meds he was still on, and Sherry was playing nervously with the hem of her dress. Feeling a bit uncomfortable in the midst of total strangers, Jess unfastened her safety belt and got up. Opening the overhead locker, she gave a small yelp as everything came falling out of it. Looking down she saw that Sherry was grinning up at her from where she was sitting. "Oops. I should have warned you; Scott isn't exactly good at packing things neatly."

"I should have guessed..." Standing on her tiptoes to peer into the space where her pack had been. Not finding what it was she was looking for, she sighed and bent down; picking everything up to pack it back into the storage locker.

"What were you looking for Jess?" Not getting a reply, Sherry also unfastened her belt and got up. Using Jess' seat as a guide, she made her way past her friend who was still trying to get all the stuff back into the locker. Nearly tripping over John's foot, which had somehow made its way into the small walkway, she found another locker and when she opened it she smiled. Feeling inside she found a guitar case. It didn't feel like Scott's or any of her brothers guitars. Closing the locker she found her way over to the shorter teen. "Hey Jess. Are you looking for this?"

Jessica turned around and grinned thankfully at Sherry. "Yes! Where did you get that?" She took it from Sherry; caressing the case lovingly, she sat down on her own seat. Grabbing her new friend's hand, she pulled Sherry gently onto the seat beside her. "Um." She began nervously. "Would you mind if I played a song for you?"

Sherry grinned widely in amazement, nodding her head eagerly. "Sure! I'd love to hear you play! I didn't even know that you could play that." Looking to the seat behind her where John was still sleeping, Jess asked whispered to the older girl. "Won't I wake John up?"

Laughing at Jess' unsure voice, Sherry shook her head. "Let me tell you a little something." she told her friend. "John looks handsome to you right?" Feeling Jessica shift uncomfortably next to her Sherry, grinned at the unspoken answer. "Well, you should hear him when he starts to sing. He never sang when I was around. I used to hide and listen to him." She smiled. "Then I'd run to my room in tears after hearing some of them. One time though; he sang a song which I just had to sing with him. He was standing on his balcony. I was standing on my own. I didn't think he could see me; I was hidden in the doorway, and he was facing the other way. It was a song I'd heard before, and I started to sing with him without realising. I was so into the lyrics; that I didn't even notice that he wasn't at the window anymore. He ended up coming over and we sang together to the end of the song. I couldn't believe that he wasn't mad at me for eavesdropping…" She grinned. "I guess he knew that I was always listening to him. I'll never forget that night. We also sang a song for dad on his birthday. Virgil played accompaniment for us. It was amazing!"

'So don't worry; he won't mind; even if he wakes up. Just play. Maybe he'll grace us with his voice if he knows the song.

Smiling to herself; knowing something that Sherry didn't, Jess started to play.

The lyrics were soft, gentle and sweet; it was a song about being insecure with who she was; the pain of being bullied and being afraid to show her true colours.

_Young girl,_

_Don't stand there watching as the world goes by. _

_There really ain't a reason why you shouldn't let your heart soar;_

_And watch all your dreams take flight._

_There are so many years between now and forever, so just stop thinking about it and try._

_Young girl._

Sherry had a smile on her face as she listened. Settling back against the seat; she started to drift off to dreamland, not realizing when her body went sideway, coming to rest against the window.

John woke up with the sound of music in his ears. At first he thought that it was Virgil playing the piano again, but he realised that the instrument wasn't his brother's instrument of choice; not that there'd be room to play one on a plane anyway. Opening his eyes, he looked around and not immediately finding the source of the sound; he unfastened his seatbelt, and got up stiffly. Looking over the seats in front, he saw that Jessica was playing softly on a steel-string guitar. She was also singing; so absorbed in the music that she hadn't even noticed him leaning over her. Turning his head to look at his baby sister, he saw her leaning against the window. He knew that she was fast asleep. Walking slowly over to her, he pressed a button to let the seat recline, and gently pulled Sherry away to settle her back against the headrest. Walking over to where Jessica was still playing, he sat gingerly on a seat opposite her. "Nice guitar."

Jess nearly dropped her instrument in shock when a mellow voice made its way past her music-filled haze. Putting the guitar down on her lap she looked at him worriedly. "Did I wake you up John? I'm sorry if I did." For a moment she couldn't make out any emotion on John's face and turning her head away she felt her guitar getting lifted from her lap. Moving her gaze back towards the older man, she saw that John had it in position on his own lap. He was looking at something on the neck of the instrument. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

John just looked at her, smiling sadly. "No, nothing's wrong. It just reminds me of someone I used to know. Can I play you something? I've never heard that song you sang just then. Was it an original? I write my own lyrics, though Virgil, my younger brother, is the most musical out of all of us."

Remembering what Sherry had told her, Jess nodded. "It's called Young Girl…. Sure you can. Go ahead." She looked at him enquiringly. "Do you want me to hold it in place for you?"

Getting a nod from John, she got up and perched on the armrest of his seat. Taking the guitar, she held it so that he could play with his good hand. "Just tell me what chords you need and the timing. I'm sure that I can figure it out eventually."

Smiling at her, John grinned. "No need; you probably know this one. It's called 'You Raise Me Up'."

Jess grinned excitedly. "I love that song!"

Looking over to where Sherry was still sleeping, John started to play quietly. Before long, he began the lyrics to the first verse.

Smiling a sad smile Jess sang, joining his low tones with her soprano harmony.

She nearly fell off the armrest when a hand touched her back. Holding on tightly to the guitar, as the music stuttered slightly, she saw that Sherry had gotten up and was now standing next to her and John, smiling broadly. Sherry joined her brother in singing the next verse.

John played the bridge; Jess' fingers dancing strongly and surely over the six-string steel guitar, before all three of them sang the last part in unison; tenor, alto and soprano perfectly in tune and instinctively harmonising each part.

Getting off the armrest as the last notes faded to silence, Jess gently extracted her guitar from John's grip, and moved over to her own seat to put it back into its case. Looking up, she saw that John had his good arm around his younger sister, and was resting his head on her shoulder; his eyes were closed, and Sherry was holding on to him tightly.

Getting a bit worried, Jess quickly walked back over. "Everything okay?"

Turning her head to where Sherry thought her new friend was, she nodded. "Yeah, we're okay. It just had us remember some stuff." Holding one arm out to Jess, Sherry wiggled her fingers. Come here."

Closing the distance between them with hesitant steps, Jess was pulled into a little group hug.

John lifted his head and grinned at them. "Aren't I a lucky man? I've got two really beautiful girls to look after me."

Pulling away Sherry scowled playfully. "What? You'd better watch it John Glenn Tracy!" Finding his head Sherry started to poke him in the middle of his forehead.

"Ow, ow, ow!" He yelped. "Oi! Hands off the merchandise, Pipsqueak!" Shifting away from his sister, who was doing a marvellous impersonation of an angry bird, he grabbed the offending limb, and pulling his towards him, John started to tickle her.

Sherry cried with laughter. "John let me go please! I want to go to the bathroom!" Realizing that John wasn't planning to let her go soon she cried out hysterically. "John! I'm going to make a mess if you don't let me go now!"

Hearing his sister's desperation; John released her, and when she got up he could see that she really did need to go. Jessica also saw it, and taking Sherry's hand guided her to the bathroom. Before she could even tell Sherry where everything was, she was sent flying unceremoniously out of the door, and was left sitting on the ground. Watching in bemusement, the door closed with a loud bang, and she could hear the released sigh as Sherry managed to get to the toilet in time.

Jess couldn't help herself, and started to laugh. Tears were running down her face. It was really funny, but she didn't know exactly why she found it so.

Feeling a soft tap against her right leg, she turned to see that Virgil had appeared, and was looking down at her. She rose sheepishly to her feet; her cheeks burning slightly. "Hi Virgil. You must be wondering what's going on, huh?" She pointed over her, grinning. "It's a long story…. Sherry is in there at the moment. So if you were wanting to use the loo; you'll have to wait."

Virgil wondered if they had loaded the wrong people onto the plane. From the mount of noise that he and Scott had heard over the intercom, it hadn't sounded much like the shy siblings they knew, nor the hesitant young girl John and Sherry seemed to have adopted. He and Scott had shared an amused smile at the music that they had heard. It seemed that their new friend was full of surprises.

Seeing that Jessica was still attempting to catch her breath, he said. "We're nearly at the island. When she's done in there you lot have to get strapped in. Okay?" Turning to the bathroom door, he knocked on the wood. "You okay in there Sherry? Getting an affirmative from the other side, he turned back to Jess. Giving her a smile he said quietly. "Thanks for coming with us Jess. Don't be afraid to ask us anything."

Smiling gratefully back at the older man, Jess nodded. "Thanks." He smiled at John, who had been watching the proceedings with an amused expression; he then turned about and headed back to the cockpit.

Her older brother was halfway down the passage when Sherry came out of the bathroom. Nearly walking into Jess, she stopped hurriedly to avoid falling. "I'm done. You can go in if you want."

Shaking her head in a silent 'no', Jess took Sherry's hand, and once again guided her back to her seat. Looking over the back of their seats she saw that John was already strapped in and waiting for his sister and their young guest to get strapped in themselves. Flashing a smile at him; she checked that Sherry was secure, and then she sat down to do the same. She also reached over and pressed the button to put Sherry's seat in the upright position again. Just as Jess was about to ask them if their pilots knew that they were ready, Scott's voice came over the comms.

"Now if you are all done laughing and taking the place down, I would like to ask you to put your seats upright again and to take your funny pills to allow us to make a safe and soft landing. Thank you for your attention."

Both Sherry and Jessica started to laugh at the mockingly formal voice that Scott had used. John only gave an amused groan, and closed his eyes in slightly dreading anticipation of what was about to come.

As soon as the jet touched down, Sherry immediately shot out of her seat, and somehow made her way to the back of the jet. Not understanding why Sherry had shot away like that, Jess followed and found the older girl sitting on the carpet in a corner. "Hey, Sherry. What's wrong? You were all happy to come home. Why are you hiding now?"

Not lifting her head up Sherry mumbled into her shirt. "I don't want my other brothers to see me like this. They did see me, but I just can't let them see me like this again. I just can't!"

Sitting down next to Sherry, Jess laid a hand gently on her friend's shoulder. "You look fine Sherry. There's nothing wrong that I can see. John is also hurt, and he's not running away. Come on." She squeezed Sherry's arm reassuringly. "I'll kick your brothers' butts to the other side of the world if they make fun of you."

Not moving from her spot on the ground Sherry just shook her head, not even cracking a smile at the image that comment presented. "I'm not going anywhere. Please leave me alone?" She pleaded.

Looking up from where she was sitting Jess saw John go to slowly rise from his seat in order to come over to the two of them. However, before he could even get upright, John legs gave out from under him. He wobbled slightly, before leaning over and falling heavily to the ground, predictably on his bad side. Hearing the sound of her brother's agony, Sherry was over at her John's side in a flash and found him curled up on the ground. Turning him over on his back she gently felt her way over his body, trying to see if he'd injured himself at all.

Jess got up from where she was still crouched, and rushed past them to find Virgil. Finding him still in the cockpit with Scott, she didn't even bother to notice her nervousness; barging in and interrupting their conversation.

"You guys need to come back here. John fell out of his seat when he went to stand, and he's fallen on his bad side."

She stepped hurriedly aside as Virgil and Scott imitated jet-powered rockets as they sprinted past her. Wheeling around, she followed them.

Meanwhile, Sherry had got a hold of a pillow, and had it tucked securely beneath John's head. "I'm sorry John!" she cried. "If I hadn't gone and run, you wouldn't have tried to get up so fast! It's all my fault!" Sherry could feel tears soaking into the bandages were still bound around her face, protecting the caverns that were her still-healing eye-sockets. She hated herself for letting him fall like that. Moving down to sit next to John's head; Sherry took his hand and felt a weak grip.

Even as he breathed heavily through the agony that was burning its way up his bad arm and through his neck and shoulder, John knew he had to let his sister know that it wasn't her fault. He was the one who had been stupid enough to get up when he could clearly feel that his body wasn't going to let him. Using what was left of his energy he said in a whisper; "Not your fault. I should have known better then to get up, at least not without help. Stupid pain meds make me dozy."

Just then Virgil and Scott skidded to a halt next to them. Getting down next to John and Sherry Virgil began to check John over. Scott took Sherry's hand, and helping her up spoke. "Virgil. I'll get Gordon to come and help you get John to the sickroom. Jess," he addressed the young girl where she was standing out of the way. "Come with me please."

Looking worriedly back at John and Virgil one last time, Jessica grabbed her guitar and her carry-on backpack, and followed the two Tracys to the door of the jet.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Scott placed Sherry's back into Jess'. "Just take the lift up to the house. It's over there." He pointed to a set of lifts set into the wall to the left side of the hangar.

Nodding her head at Scott to show that she understood, Jess held Sherry's arm. While they waited for one of the lifts to open, she turned around only to see Scott go back into the jet with a tall redheaded teen following him with a stretcher. Turning in surprise when the chiming of the doors announced that they had opened, she saw that Sherry had found her own way into the lift and that she was standing in another corner again with her back to her. Walking in she waited for the door to close. Examining the pad on the wall, she pressed the button saying 'Lounge'. Turning back to Sherry, she spoke quietly to the distraught girl. "Look, don't be upset. You didn't do anything wrong, Sherry. Your brother shouldn't have gotten up, not without someone to help. He's still recovering, and the meds he's on make his balance a bit off."

Turning to the other girl, Sherry spoke with an icy tone in her voice. "Sure." She said sarcastically. "I didn't do anything wrong. Did you see how my brother handled me? Did you hear his voice? He's mad as hell at me!"

"He isn't mad at you!" Jess said adamantly. "He just got a fright that's all! Remember? He also has no idea how to guide you. He's nervous. That's why he held on to you like that. I think that he was worried that he was going to let you fall." She smiled. "He loves you, Sherry. He smiled at you before he went back to the jet. That was Gordon with him, right? The redhead?" Sherry nodded.

The lift doors opened then. Taking Sherry's hand, Jess walked out. Before she could ask where they should go, a blond boy came running up to them. Grabbing Sherry away from Jess, (rather rudely she thought), Alan gave her a crushing hug.

"Hiya Sherry!"

Patting Alan on the back, Sherry smiled slightly at her twin. "Hi Al."

Alan stepped back slightly, and looking at her properly, he saw that her long blonde hair was cut short at her earlobes, and that she had new bandages over her eyes. "Did the hospital cut your hair?" He reached out and ran his hands over his sister's head.

Pulling away sharply, Sherry turned her back on Alan and nearly walked straight into the wall. Abruptly frustrated with the loss of her sense of direction, she started to bang her forehead against it; muffling her sobs by biting down hard on her bottom lip. Jess and Alan just stood there in shock.

The second lift door opened and Scott, Virgil and Gordon came out guiding John on the hover-stretcher. Seeing what Sherry was doing to herself, Virgil quickly passed Scott his end of the stretcher and with only two steps, had his sister away from the wall. Holding her against him with one arm he held her forehead with his other hand.

Sherry couldn't move from Virgil's grip, as much as she wanted to. He was a strong guy. She knew that well. He had the body of a football player. Finally giving up, she sagged against him. "I'm sorry Virgil." She cried in anguish. "I can't handle this. I'm going to go mad!"

Lifting his baby sister easily in his arms, Virgil started walking to the sickroom with Jess and a wide-eyed Alan following silently behind.

Once at the infirmary, Virgil placed Sherry on a bed and sitting down on the edge of the mattress, he turned to her; looking in concern at the lump forming on her head. "We're here for you Sherry. I'm here twenty-four-seven. You know that. We're all going to do this with you. You know that… Don't you?"

Turning her head away from Virgil's probing fingers, Sherry yelped. "Ow! That hurts, Virge!"

Virgil got off the bed and soon came back with an ice pack, and laid it over the bruising skin. "That generally happens when you decide to use your head as a hammer." Smiling fondly down at Sherry Virgil, he spoke firmly. "Now be good and stay right there. I need to have a look at John and see what he's managed to do to himself. Dad and the others are on their way up here. They want to see you." Smiling, Virgil patted his sister on the head and moved over to where John had been transferred from the stretcher to one of the infirmary beds.

Mentally kicking herself for her foolishness, Sherry felt someone's hand on her left one. It was Jess. She grinned ruefully. "Hi Jess. I'm sorry that I lost it back there." Sherry felt Jessica's hand go away and then she could hear a chair scraping closer to the bed, and another one on the right. She knew the one on her right must be Alan. Lifting her right hand she felt Alan's hand close around it. She smiled at her brother, and for a moment she felt content. Hearing a soft laugh next to her on her left Sherry asked: "Why are you laughing Jess?"

Turning to Sherry Jessica giggled. "I never knew that your brother Gordon could be so funny. He's pulling faces at me!"

The sickroom door opened then, and in came Jeff, Tin-Tin and Brains.

Walking straight over to Sherry's bed, Jeff looked to Jess and held out his hand. "You must be Jessica. I'm Jeff. It's a pleasure to meet you, young lady."

Shyly taking the hand, Jess shook it firmly. "Nice to meet you, Mr Tracy." Next came Brains and Tin-Tin followed, both greeting the young teen. After checking over John and Sherry, Jeff looked first at all of his children, and then at everyone else in the room. "Well, now that everyone is safely back at home I would like to say welcome to Jessica. She'll be staying for a while with us and help to teach us all about how to handle the difficulties we may encounter with Sherry's injuries." Sherry found herself shifting uncomfortably at her father's words, as everyone's attention inevitably fell on her. Alan ran circles on her back to sooth her and she leaned gratefully into the familiar touch.

Jeff was still speaking. "I want everyone to give their best, and to do exactly as they are told. Is that understood?" Getting a 'Yessir' from all in the room, Jeff continued. "Kyrano has made a really nice dinner for all of us. Since we have two of the family stuck down here for the time being, I think that we'll just have to bring it in here and we can have a picnic of sorts, I suppose." He looked around as the door opened suddenly, and Kyrano, Lady Penelope and Parker came into the room, the latter with a long trolley in front of him, holding a number of plates, glasses and bowls of salad and meat.

Behind it was Grandma. Heading straight over to John, she gave him a kiss on his head. Coming to a stop at Sherry's bed she smiled and gently ran her hand down her only granddaughters face. She bent down and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. Sherry smiled.

Dinner was a hit with everyone in the room. John and Sherry tried their best to have fun, but it was clear that they were both beginning to tire. After everyone had left, moving themselves from the infirmary, Virgil and Scott took Jessica up to her room. Showing her how the palm reader worked they scanned her hand print into the main computer and when the door opened they showed her each part of the rooms she would be staying in. Jess didn't know what to do or say when she saw the huge room. "Wow." she breathed. It was amazing!

Smiling at her Virgil gave her gentle nudge over to the bed and handed her the suitcase and her backpack and guitar. "After exploring your room, you should get some rest." He told her warmly. "I'll come and get you around eight o'clock tomorrow morning and show you the rest of the house before breakfast. Okay?"

Nodding numbly as she surveyed the room, Jessica flopped down on her bed and looked at the men in front of her. "Am I dreaming?" she asked rhetorically. Seeing the two brothers smiling down at her she said. "Nope. I guess not."

Scott and Virgil then bid goodnight to their young guest and left.

Down in the sickroom, Grandma had reappeared and turned down the lights. Smiling, she wiped at a tear, looking at her injured grandchildren. "We'll get through this." she whispered to them fiercely. "You'll see." As she walked up to the higher levels of the house, walking down the hallway to her own room, Ruth saw Tin-Tin heading off to her own room nearest the back of the house. "Good night Tin-Tin."

Turning, Tin-Tin smiled and waving at the older woman. Noticing the wistful look on the matriarch's face she smiled sadly. "It will be alright Grandma."

Jeff made his own check of his family later that night, to ensure that everyone was safe and asleep in their beds. Amazingly, even Scott had stayed in his room for a change. Jeff's lip twitched in a smile as he saw the reason why. Next to his eldest son's bed was a small computer. No doubt Virgil had given it to him to let him watch over his sleeping brother and sister in the sickroom. Jeff could hear them over the monitor as they breathed and Sherry mumbled in her sleep.

Walking out of his eldest child's room, he made his way into his own bedroom and changed into his sleepwear. Getting into bed, he turned his head on the pillow to face a photo on his bedside table.

Looking at his wife's happy face; as she stood breathtakingly beautiful with his photographic self on their wedding day, he spoke softly; many years of love, loss and hope warm and alive in his voice. "Goodnight. Lucy. Thank you for taking care of our children…"

Jeff Tracy smiled.


	6. I'm Different Chapter6

**Disclaimer: How I wish the boys were mine. But nope; they belong to someone else. Thank you all for reading. You won't believe how much I enjoy it to see that you like it! A huge thanks to my beta Darkflame's Pyre.**

The next morning, Jess woke with a start. Someone was pounding past her room, calling out for Sherry. She frowned. That sounded like Alan. Turning her head, she saw that the bedside clock showed that it was only five o'clock in the morning. Jumping out of bed she grabbed her dressing gown and while hurriedly putting it on, she ran to the door. Slamming her hand on the release button, she hopped from foot to foot until it opened. Stepping into the hallway she nearly got run over by Gordon. Putting her hand, out she managed to grab his right arm and stop him.

"What is going on?" For a moment Gordon just looked at her. Seeing the surprised look and then worried looks on Gordon's face, Jess knew that something wasn't right. "What is going on Gordon?" she repeated firmly.

Turning back to his initial direction, Gordon dragged the younger girl along with him. "Sherry's missing. Scott woke up a while ago and when he checked the computer screen in his room, he saw that only John was in the infirmary. At first he thought, that she'd gone to the bathroom and decided to check. He woke John up when she wasn't there, and asked him if he knew where she'd gone. When John told him that he had no idea Scott called all of us. Now we're looking for her. We also thought that she's with you. I guess not."

"Did you guys check her room?" Turning another corner Gordon nodded. "It's the first place Virgil aimed for. She's not there." Stopping at the lounge, Gordon saw that everyone else was there. Only Kyrano was missing along with Tin-Tin. John was also there sitting in a wheelchair, pain evident on his face. When Jeff saw Gordon and Jess standing in the doorway, he got up from his desk.

"Kyrano and Tin-Tin are looking for Sherry in the gardens. I want you all to split up in groups of two and look in every hiding spot or where you think that she might have gone in the villa. Heavens knows. She could get herself hurt."

Before he could stop himself Alan spoke abruptly "Maybe she wants to get hurt. I mean. She wasn't very friendly yesterday."

Before she knew it, Jess found herself in Alan's face. "Look, you. How would you feel if your sight got taken away without warning? What would you do Alan?" She raised her eyebrows. "Go on. Tell me… I'm waiting." Feeling a strong hand on her shoulder, Jess backed away from Alan. Turning away, Jessica felt her cheeks burn. She saw that it was Virgil who had his hand on her shoulder. "Sorry. I just lost it there for a moment." She dropped her head, ashamed at her behavior. Turning back to Alan she said: "I'm sorry Alan. I think you may be right." Walking to where Gordon was still standing, Jess waited for Jeff to say something. Giving a sigh Jeff looked everyone over and said: "Right. We don't have a moment to lose. Off you go and let the rest of us know if you've found her. Or better yet, bring her back to the sickroom."

Not wasting any time; each person found themselves a partner, and separated. Only Alan, John and Jeff stayed behind.

Getting up from the chair he was sitting on Alan said: "Dad? I'll go with Grandma." Getting a nod from Jeff, Alan ran after her. Looking down at John, Jeff walked over to him. Touching his son's head he spoke. "Son? You need to get back to bed. You don't look well." It was true; John was white as a sheet and trembling with slight exhaustion as he sat in his pajamas and dressing-gown.

Stubbornly, his son shook his head "I'm okay, Dad. I'm hurting a bit, that's all. I want to help search for Sherry. I should have looked after her."

Feeling his Dad rubbing his back softly, John gave a sigh and wheeled himself away from the touch. He knew that he had to find her. He knew that she wouldn't be in the silos. That was Alan's habit, and there was too many stairs for his sister to bother with. Heading down to where Brains' lab would be, he only found the usual occupant checking each room for the girl himself. Seeing John watching him, Brains frowned, shaking his head. "S-s-she's not h-h-here j-j-j-John."

Nodding at his friend, John went off to another part of the island. He went straight to where he knew the power generators were. Maybe she had gone down there.

Not finding the object of his search after a couple of moments looking, he turned and headed back to the upper levels of the house. He could feel his body beginning to protest against him. Stopping suddenly near a passage on the second level of the basements, John listened. He could hear someone crying. Following the sounds, he found his sister huddled behind a set of cardboard boxes. They were in a storage room. Wheeling as close as he could get, John spoke softly. "Sherry. We've been looking all over for you. How on earth did you get down here?"

Lifting her head, Sherry was about to say something when she realized that John was sounding strained. Feeling her way over to him, she found that he was hunched over in a wheelchair.

Giving a smile Sherry laid a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Why are you out of bed?" John sat upright again and grabbed her hand. "Don't try and change the subject, Sherry. You just about managed to give Scott a heart attack. You could have told someone that you were going to come down here. It's five o'clock in the morning, Sherry." He lifted her chin. "Now, how about you tell me how you got down here and why?"

Pulling her hand away from John's grip, Sherry found the box closest to her hip, and raised a plush toy cat. It was a white one. Their mother had given her the day before she died. Walking over to John, she dropped the toy into his lap. "Remember that cat? I came down here to get it. I know the damn house, John, and I used my memory to guide me down here. I missed Mom and since Alan and I can't remember her, that cat is the only thing that I know Mom gave me. Since I don't have a watch to tell the time with I didn't know that it was early."

Sighing softly, John handed the toy back to Sherry and lifting his good arm which had his watch on it, spoke. "This is John to all operatives. I've found her. She's okay. We're on our way back to the sickroom." Letting his arm back down again, John patted his leg. "Come on you. We better get out of here before they come looking."

Finding the wheelchair again, Sherry gently sat herself down on John's lap and placed her feet on his. "Want me to do the wheeling?" Feeling John shift a bit, she smiled. She remembered the last time she had felt him shift about like he was doing now. Pulling her back against him John smiled. "You take the one wheel, and I'll take the other one. Okay? I'll turn the chair and ask you to help if I can't." Grinning at John and her predicament Sherry said simply. "F.A.B."

Upstairs, everyone was gathered again in the sickroom, waiting for John and Sherry to return. Jess was looking at Gordon in concern. He looked like he was in pain. Sidling over, she tapped softly on his arm to make him look at her. "Are you okay? You look like you're sore. Did you hurt yourself?" Giving Sherry a tight smile, Gordon nodded. "A long time ago, well not too long ago, I was in a hydrofoil accident. I broke my back, and every now and then it acts up a bit." Looking at the girl's worried look, he smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. I have pain meds in my room, and down here. When I can't handle the pain, it helps calm it."

Smiling softly at Gordon Jess gestured to the couch. "Why don't you sit down and let me have a look, and see if I can get rid of some of the stiffness?"

Blushing, Gordon shook his head. "Thanks but no. I'm okay for now. My sister always looks after my back. She knows where to put her hands. How; I don't know. Virgil doesn't do it because he knows that he'll send me up the wall. He's a gentle guy but well, his hands are just too hard on my back. Sherry's hands are um, well, just right."

Jess couldn't help but smile at Gordon's embarrassment. Patting his arm softly she nodded. "No harm done. However." She paused for dramatic effect. "If your back gets worse, I'm telling Virgil."

Feeling Gordon shift about she said: "I have first aid training. We medics have a sixth sense when it comes to identifying fellow professionals."

Gordon smirked knowingly at the girl's bluff. "I can tell."

Just as Scott was about to go and find John and Sherry himself, the door opened. Before they could even say a word, Scott and Virgil got a hold of John and Sherry; before they knew it they were back on their beds in the infirmary.

The plush cat had fallen to the ground unnoticed. Seeing the cat, Jess went over and picked it up. It was warm and soft, though a bit dusty from being in storage for so long.

She hugged it and suddenly she missed her own real-life pet back home. Walking over to where everyone was standing around John and Sherry's beds, she put it down next to Sherry. "I think this is yours?" She asked.

Putting her hand out to find the cat, Sherry grabbed it and held it to her chest. "Yes, I went to find it."

As soon as Virgil had given John some pain meds and had checked him over, Jeff spoke. "First off, I'm glad you're okay Sherry. Secondly. Where did you go, and why on earth didn't you tell someone?" Hearing a hint of anger in her dad's voice Sherry spoke quietly. "I didn't know the time; I just went to get my cat." Holding it up, Sherry swung the cat around by its tail. Suddenly, it was snatched away. Grabbing for it wildly, Sherry yelled. "Give it back here! It's mine!" Not caring about who she might hit, Sherry launched herself over in the direction to where she though it may have gone.

Slamming into the nearest person, Sherry proceeded to yell at them all. "Give me back my cat! Who took it?" She snarled. The person she had slammed into was her older brother, Scott, she took him by surprise. Grabbing his baby sister by the back of her nightdress he picked her up off her feet. He wasn't going to hurt her. Only keep her from hurting him or anyone else. As soon as her feet left the ground and she was clasped in her eldest brother's gentle embrace, Sherry knew that she had once again gone too far. Stopping her struggle, she let her head drop. It felt like her dress was choking her.

Feeling strong arms lifting her away from Scott, she knew that Virgil had somehow told Scott in a silent way to let go of her. Putting her back down on her bed he gave the cat back to her. Giving Alan a stern look he frowned. "Alan."

Backing up against the wall Alan spoke wistfully. "Mom gave that to her." Looking down he sniffed, slightly abashed. "Sorry Sherry. I just wanted to see if it still had Mom's smell on it."

Jeff was looking at his children. He could see that they had forgotten that he had been talking. He sighed. "Now that I know where you had gone off to, how about you tell someone before you go somewhere next time, Sherry." Sherry could hear that her dad wasn't mad at her anymore. Maybe what she and Alan had said had gotten him to calm down?

Penny, Parker, Kyrano, Tin-Tin and Grandma Ruth had silently been watching everything. Looking at one another Ruth spoke. "Now that they are safe in bed again I think we should let them rest, and perhaps all head back to bed ourselves." Not waiting for her grandsons to protest, she ushered them all out the door along with everyone else. Laying her gaze on Jess as the poor girl hurried after Gordon, she turned back to Sherry and John she raised her brows. "Now. You two will rest for a while until Virgil comes to check on you before breakfast. No more night-time wanderings." Getting a nod from both her grandchildren Ruth turned the lights down and looking at them both one last time, she closed the door.

Gordon took Jess back to her room. Once they were safely inside, Jess turned to Gordon. "Remind me never to go up against your grandmother." Seeing a grin on Gordon's face she looked at him quizzically. "What?"

Shaking his head, Gordon just gave her a playful push towards her bed. "You get some rest, or whatever it is you want to do. Breakfast time is in an hour and a half." Turning on the spot, Gordon left his new friend to her own thoughts.

When eight o'clock came around, Virgil was standing outside Jess' door. Lifting his hand he touched the door chime, smiling as he heard a sweet, high sound.

Inside, the young girl was quietly singing to herself; fully dressed in jeans and a bright purple hoodie. She almost fell off her bed in surprise when a strange chime sounded in her ears. Looking around for the sound, she got up and wondered if it was someone's door bell.

Not having recieved an answer from Jess, Virgil knocked on the door this time. "You in there Jess?"

Hearing Virgil's voice, and realizing that it must have been _her_ chime that was sounding, Jess went over and opened the door.

Walking in Virgil looked her up and down. Pretending to be shocked he said mildy. "Oops. I think I got the wrong room."

Seeing the smile on Virgil's face, Jess pretended to be mad and walked up to him with her hands on her hips. "Get out of my room, you bad, bad man."

Laughing, Virgil held his hands up and grinned. "I'm unarmed."

Not being able to keep up the game with a straight face, Jess started to laugh at him. "Are all you Tracy boys this playful?" she was amused to realize how well and quickly she felt she was fitting in with all of the Tracys and their friends, not merely the girl that she had volunteered to help.

Messing up her hair, Virgil nodded. "Yup. That's us." Turning to the door he opened it. "Let me show you the house."

After taking Jess through the house and asking her outright if she liked music, upon finding out that she could write and sight read music, Virgil took her over to his piano.

Pulling over a chair for Jess to sit on Virgil began, taking a breath. "I listened to you lot sing and to you playing on the plane yesterday. I'm going to play a song for you, that I think you might like. John has a recording that he listens to when he's on Th— at his work. It's called 'In the Arms of an Angel. Sherry always sings it to him when he finds it hard to fall asleep. Our Mom used to sing it to put us to sleep as kids."

Nodding her head at Virgil, Jess waited for him to play.

Up in the sick room, Sherry was sitting upright on her bed. She could hear John groaning softly. Getting of her bed, she walked carefully over to him and climbed onto the bed beside him. Sitting with her back against the backboard, combing John's hair softly with her hand, she started to sing his song to him, the same one that Virgil was playing two floors below.

Not long after Sherry had finished, she had slipped down and had curled up next to him, falling asleep herself.

Breakfast ended up being a little after nine. Kyrano headed out of the kitchen and stopped next to Virgil's piano. "Mister Virgil and Miss Jessica. Breakfast is ready."

Getting up from the piano Virgil turned to the older man with a smile. "Thanks Kyrano. Jess will be coming with me to the sickroom, we'll be back shortly."

Turning back, Kyrano nodded. "Very well Mister Virgil. I'll save for plates for you for later."

As they walked to the sickroom Jess frowned slightly in confusion. "Why does Kyrano say Mister and Miss to everyone?"

Virgil smiled. "That's Kyrano for you. We've asked him many times before to call us by just our given names and well, he says that it's just his way to address us that way, so we just leave it as it is. You'll get used to it. You'll see."

When the doors to the infirmary opened, Jess couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Do they always sleep like that?"

Following the girl into the room Virgil grinned. "When John isn't at work she's with him."

Stopping Virgil by his arm, Jess asked curiously. "What kind of job does John do?"

Virgil frowned a little in confusion. "Haven't you seen any of his books before? I think they use them or some of them in schools currently."

For a moment Jessica didn't know what book he was talking about. She thought back to the school books they had at her school and not recalling any with John's name on the cover, shook her head. "Nope, I have no idea."

Looking around the room and not finding a book in sight, though he knew that Brains did own a copy of each hardcover edition, Virgil used his watch to send a vibrating, coded message to Scott, to bring a book down to show Jessica. Turning back to her, he raised an eyebrow. "You'll see in a moment."

Not understanding what he meant by that, Jess walked over to John and Sherry's bed. Tapping her friend on the back she said grinned widely. "Hey. You hungry yet?"

As soon as the words were spoken, both John and Sherry were up like a shot. Laughing at the two siblings, Jess stepped back and looked at them in astonishment. "Boy, do you all of you wake up that fast when food is mentioned?"

Giving Jessica a grin Sherry said: "No, we're just used to waking up fast." Giving John a quick hug, Sherry got off of his bed and walked back to her own. Getting on to it she asked, "Hey Jess? Did someone show you the house?"

Jess sat next to Sherry on her bed and watched Virgil as he checked John over. She could hear John's protests as the over-protective Virgil was trying to make sure that he was okay and not in pain. Checking John's eyes with a penlight, he finally left him be.

Smirking at the relieved look John had on his face Jess nodded in response to Sherry's query. "Virgil showed me around. I did see some of it with Gordon earlier this morning when we were looking for you. It's a huge place! Don't you lot get lost around here?"

Laughing at Jess' incredulity, Sherry shook her head. "Although…" Putting her hands on her face where the bandages were she said: "I might get lost now in some places."

Virgil, sensing his sister's distress, rubbed her shoulder blades. "Well, now it's your turn. Mind if I put new bandages on?" Shaking her head Sherry took her hands away and waited for Virgil to take them off.

Jess wasn't sure if she should look away or watch how Virgil did it, in case she needed to assist her friend in the future.

Walking over to John's bed, Jessica sat down nervously on a chair. She nearly jumped off it when John's hand touched her on her arm. "Drat it John!" Taking his hand away from Jess' arm John smiled at her. "It's okay. You can watch what Virgil does. Her eyes are closed. They can't open unless she makes them or when Virgil has to clean them. When he does clean them he puts her to sleep first. He doesn't have to, but to prevent her from lashing out at him he does that." Leaning towards the girl, he whispered with a sad smile. "Personally I think it's also not to remind her of what she's lost."

Sighing, Jess watched Virgil work. She could see the anguish on Sherry's face, and when Virgil turned around to get new bandages, she saw a flicker of sadness in his soft brown eyes. Turning her own face away, she whished that her friend never had lost her eyes. True, it meant that she never would have met the Tracy boys, or Sherry for that matter, but if it meant that their only little sister would be able to see, Jess would have given it up in a heartbeat.

While Virgil placed the fresh wrappings around his sister's head, Sherry asked, "So when am I getting my new eyes?" Feeling Virgil stop what he was doing she went on. "Look. I know that I'm not going to ever be able to see again Virgil..." She trailed off.

Sighing softly, Virgil finished his job, and after taking the old ones away, he sat down on the bed next to her. "At some point, Dad told the doctors about my art. So they asked me if I could design the glass ones for you." He swallowed, apprehension over her response clear in his tone. "Well, I said yes."

From where Jess was sitting, she saw tears trying desperately trying to run from Virgil's eyes. She knew right there and then how much it was hurting him to know that his baby sister would never see again. What made it worse was that he was the one being asked to design the new eyes. It would be so difficult to try to remember what his sibling's eyes had been before, and trying to replicate them so that an outsider wouldn't know the difference; that would make the task doubly hard. Turning her head to look at John Jess saw that he too was thinking along the same lines. To save them all from another waterfall of tears Jess jumped up. "Hey guys? We better get to the kitchen before someone grabs our breakfast." She congratulated herself; neglecting to mention the fact that Kyrano had said that he was saving plates for them.

Jumping up herself, Sherry asked timidly. "What about John? Can he come with us Virgil? Please?"

Getting off the bed himself Virgil looked squarely at his brother. "Good news is that you can move up to your own room. You don't have to stay down here. But the bad news is that you'll be using the wheelchair until you're strong enough to stand upright on your own. Got that?" Knowing that John would really hate Virgil for making him use the wheelchair, Sherry answered before John could even open his mouth. "Sure. He'll use it Virgil."

Seeing the daggers John was shooting at Sherry, and wishing to diffuse the situation before it became messy, Jess spoke up. "Can we go already? I'm hungry!" Looking at John again Jess moved behind Sherry, putting her hands up in a defensive position. "Hey! She yelped. "What with the glare John?"

Realizing what Jess was talking about, Sherry burst out laughing. "Oh, so John's giving you the icy look?" Feeling Jess take her hand and put it on her arm, Sherry nodded. "I thought so. You better stay out of his reach for a while. When Johnny-boy gives you that look, it means that he's going to kill you."

Feeling the shudder Jess let off, Sherry couldn't stop herself from laughing even more. "Jess? Don't tell me that you're afraid of one- armed-Johnny over there."

Guiding Sherry over to the door, Jess shook her head. "No. It's just that I don't want to be killed right now; I still have too much I want to do."

This time Sherry had to sit down on the ground. "Jess? Please stop talking; I can't laugh anymore!"

Just then, Scott came in through the door. Skittering to a halt, he nearly fell over his sister. "Whoa!" His feet slipped from under him and he ended up sitting on the ground himself. This time everyone burst into laughter; even Scott had to see the hilarity of it all. Getting up, he held out the book he was still holding in his hand out to Virgil. "You asked for this."

Seeing what book Scott was holding, John gave Virgil a questioning look.

Taking it, Virgil nodded at their young friend. "Well, Jess was asking about your job. So I said that I would show her. I asked Scott to bring one of your books down here to show to her." Handing it to John, who was still sitting on his bed he said softly. "Why don't you do the honors and give it to Jess? Maybe you'll have another fan for your book."

Grinning at Scott, John held the book out to the younger girl.

Helping Sherry to her feet Jess walked over to Scott and placed Sherry's hand on his left arm. As she took the book, John smiled at her. "If you like it I'll give you some more and when I have a new book you'll be one of the first ones to have it before anyone else." As Jess read the title of it she looked at him with wide eyes. "You're an astronomer?" Hearing the surprise and awe in Jess' voice Sherry grinned. "He's not just an astronomer Jess. He's a professor."

Turning herself around to look at Sherry, Jess gaped. "What? So he works at a university?" Smiling Sherry shook her head. "Well, sometimes he'll teach at one for a month or so, or do them via video call." Knowing that John might have her ears for what she was about to say, she sidled away from where she knew her brother to be.

"Something else about him. If you forget to do your homework; he gives you even more and to make things worse, it's not fun when he's mad at you for not doing it. When he's in 'teacher mode', you're dead if you end up in his class with unfinished. He really is one hell of a teacher.' Sherry grinned.

'Just ask me. I know. Ended up forgetting my homework once when he was tutoring me over the summer, and boy did I pay for it." Knowing that John was giving her an angry look she added hurriedly; "He's also a really nice teacher. When you're unable to understand something, he'll find another way to help you can get it. He'll keep at it until you are able to grasp it all. And before you ask, I usually take my classes with John via video-call."

Smiling, Jessica held the book close. "Cool! So are you an amateur astronomer then?"

Sherry nodded her head, suddenly morose. "I was one."

Seeing that John was trying to get out of bed on his own, Virgil steadied him, and helped him to sit in the wheelchair. Giving Virgil a somewhat disgruntled look, John wheeled himself past his brother. "I'm going to get dressed, and then I'll come for breakfast."

Following John to the door, Jess turned around when Scott tapped her on the shoulder. Scott handed Sherry's guiding back to her, and followed John out the door. Walking to Sherry's bed, Jess picked up the plush cat and gave it to Sherry with a smile. Turning again and looking at Virgil, Jess started hesitantly. "Um, where's Sherry's room? I'm sorry, Sherry but for this first time, its probably better I ask someone who can guide me too."

"Follow me." Virgil waited outside the door for the two girls to follow him. They didn't say a word while walking to Sherry's room. When they got to her door, Virgil stopped. "I'll wait here if you want."

Shaking her head at her brother, Sherry grinned. "Don't worry Virgil. I'll know the way from here. You go on and get your breakfast before it's gone." Sherry smirked. "Or do you want me to start calling you by your nickname to get you to go?"

Watching with interest as Virgil blushed and walked off without a word, Jess raised her eyebrows. "What's his nickname?"

Letting go of Jessica's hand Sherry felt across the wall until she found the palm reader. Opening the door, she went inside and waited for her friend to follow. When the door was closed firmly, she smirked conspiratorially. "I call him Teddy-bear. In the morning he's grumpy and like a bear with a bad headache, usually I give him a hug and it makes it better. I also call him my big bear, 'cause he's strong and it's nice to hug him. He makes me feel really safe."

Jess smiled. "I wish I had brothers like you, Sherry. My mum and I have a good relationship, and my sisters, but they're not often at home. I get really lonely sometimes."

"You can share mine while you're here." Walking to her bed, Sherry put down the cat and found all of her things she had left there the day she had gone up to Thunderbird Five. There were a few different books, a pen or two, a scrapbook, a cellphone charger, and a big box. Stopping at the box she felt it in surprise. "This wasn't here before!" Thinking of the Hood Sherry felt her face go pale.

Seeing the look that Sherry had on her face, Jess came closer and looked a little closer. There was a note on it. "Hey Sherry." She grinned. "It looks like your brother Alan was in here. There is a note with his name on it. Do you want me to read it?"

Sitting down on the edge of her bed Sherry nodded. "Sure…. What does it say?"

"'I hope this will make your life a bit easier, Sherry. PS. I really wish it was me and not you, Sis.' Alan." Looking at Sherry's sad face, Jess patted her friend on the back. "Would you like to see what's inside before you get dressed?" Getting a nod from Sherry, Jess pushed the box closer to her. "You open it."

Lifting the lid of the box, Sherry tentatively put her hands in, taking out a flat object. Taking it from her hand to examine the cover more closely, Jess gasped. "Whoa! It's an ipad! Cool!"

Shaking her head in disappointment, Sherry scowled. "What's so cool about it? I can't see the screen."

Putting it down on the desk Jess shook her head, a smile blossoming on her face. "It has voice-over on it. It is a screen reader, for the blind. You can play around with it when you have some time alone. I'll show you how to put it on and then I'm going to let you explore it on your own so that you know how to use it. It's a really good thing to have, Sherry. You don't just have to use it for reading, you can listen to music and movies on it; you can even download voice recognition software so you don't need to be able to see the screen to use it." Jess' voice was filled with both excitement and even a little bit of envy that she didn't have a brother that would spend so much on her.

Not saying a word Sherry, put her hand back in the box and came out with an iphone this time.

Taking it from Sherry, Jess exhaled softly in amazement, practically salivating over the gadgets. "Man. You're so lucky! This is the latest model, Sherry!" Seeing Sherry smile at her she asked: "Are you the owners?" Shaking her head, Sherry grinned ruefully.

Taking it from Sherry Jessica turned it this way and that, trying to identify exactly what it was. "Um, Sherry, I'm sorry, but I have absolutely no idea what this is."

As Jess passed it back to her, Sherry felt around it. She suddenly realized that it might be a communicator of some sort. Nearly dropping it in her haste, she hid it beneath her pillow, leaving her friend in a state of puzzlement over her actions. Putting her hand in the box again Sherry found the bottom of it was covered in lots of chocolates. Tipping the box towards Jess a bit she offered some to her friend. "Take some for you."

Taking a few of the sweets for herself, Jess placed them on top of the book that John had given her earlier. Turning to Sherry, she asked the question almost without realizing. "Why did you put that flat thing under your pillow? Do you know what it is?"

Getting up from her bed, Sherry felt her way bravely over to the bathroom.

Jess noticed that she hadn't given any indication as to the answer to her question. Not one to look at other people's things without them knowing, Jess walked over to Sherry's bathroom door and waited for her friend to come out again. She knew that she could look without Sherry knowing, but she didn't really want to give Sherry any reason not to trust her, so she stayed patiently waiting at the wall near the door.

When Sherry came out again she looked refreshed; the skin below the level of the bandages was clean, and the fresh scent of mint toothpaste drifted through the air. Walking straight past Jess, Sherry got some clothes out of her dresser. Turning to face Jess, she held them up. "Do these things match?"

Looking at the pants and shirt that Sherry held in her hands, Jess nodded. "Yes; you've got a red top and a pair of black pants."

Walking wordlessly to the bathroom again Sherry got dressed and came out again. She had one problem though. She wasn't dressed totally right.

Moving slowly towards her, Jess saw that the labels weren't at the back. Taking Sherry's hand she showed her the labels. "When you feel these you know it should be at the back".

Intensely embarrassed, Sherry went and changed again. When she re-emerged, all was as should be.

She didn't look too happy at all. Sherry stood there waiting, as though she was waiting to be ridiculed.

Knowing exactly how Sherry felt, Jess spoke firmly. "I'm not going to laugh at you Sherry, if that's what you're worried about. I end up with the labels on the wrong side more than I would admit. So don't worry about it at all."

Turning to Jess angrily, as her patience ran out, Sherry snapped. "Do you have _any_ idea how I feel? I hate this! I can't eat right; I can't see; I have to depend on you and whoever else to help me, and to make things worse I keep on snapping at everyone!"

Stomping past a stunned Jess, Sherry ripped the flat object from under the pillow. "This Jess, is a communicator to call International Rescue! They are my brothers. John, Virgil, Dad and the rest of them. They have other things too, that they do to keep nosy people from wondering where they are and what they're up to." Realizing way too late what she'd just told her new friend about her family's secret, Sherry turned and bolted over to Jess. Grabbing her friend and backing her up roughly until she was against the wall she hissed into the younger girl's face.

"Don't you _dare_ tell anyone about this. Got it?"

Shaking her head in a mix of worry, disbelief and utter astonishment, Jess abruptly remembered that her friend couldn't see her action. "I won't. I promise. I will never ever tell anyone." Feeling Sherry's grip loosen itself from the death grip she had on her arms Jess gave an audible sigh of relief as she slumped against the wall.

The door to Sherry's room opened then, and Jess looked up to see a very upset Scott Tracy standing there. Realizing that he must have come looking for them and had heard what Sherry had said, Jess knew that she had to stand up for her new friend.

"Scott. I promise you that I will never tell any person about what was just said to me. Besides." She gulped as the lie emerged. "I was the one who bugged her to tell me. Somehow, I knew who you guys are and what you really do." Feeling Sherry shift agitatedly next to her, she went on. "Look, if you want to do a background check on me I'll give you my passport, and anything you want to check. I swear on my father's grave. I won't tell anyone."

Walking into the room proper, Scott sat down on Sherry's bed. Looking at the two girls he sighed. "Dad was planning on letting you in on all of this eventually, Jess. Looks like Sherry beat him to it." Feeling ashamed, Sherry turned her back on Jess and Scott.

Jess noticed her friend's discomfort. "It's alright Sherry. I recognized your brother Gordon when I saw him last night." She swallowed. "I've had a suspicion for a few hours that you guys are a part of the Thunderbirds. When I saw Gordon, and then John use those watch things you all have, I remembered seeing it before in the UK. I was on that monorail car that that fell into the Thames last spring." She paused. "Now that I think of it, I remember seeing Gordon when he was talking to the police! I should have known that your brothers were the men of International Rescue!" She grinned "I guess my brain didn't want me to know until someone here had confirmed it."

Looking nervously at Scott, Jess swallowed. "I'll tell your Dad myself that I know who you guys are. I'm not going to tell him the whole way that I found out."

Standing up from the bed Scott raked his fingers through his hair. "You two better come down before Gordon or Virgil gets to your food." He turned to head out, but before Scott could walk out the door Sherry spoke.

"Scotty? Are you mad at me?" Facing her, Scott moved to his sister's side, and put his arm around her chest, hugging her close. "Not any more, Squirt. Just be careful about who you spout off to next time, okay?"

Nodding Sherry hugged him back. She then showed him the communicator she still had in her hand and asked: "Do you know something about this?"

Scott turned it this way and that. Not finding a button or anything else that could turn it on, or otherwise distinguish what it was, he shook his head. "How do you turn the darn thing on?"

Sherry grinned impishly at her brother. "Now, Scott." She smirked. "Are you really asking me a question that I clearly have no answer for? Take it with you and then you can maybe ask Brains how it works. Jess didn't know either."

Walking up to them, Jess took Sherry's hand and placed it on Scott's left arm. "You might as well start learning how to guide your sister, Scott. I need to find your Dad."

She stepped back a bit, pushing his arm behind him, Sherry's hand still resting on his wrist. "When you have to walk where there is only enough space for one person, you must put your arm back to warn your sister or whoever it is that might be blind, to walk behind you." Pushing his arm back to his side again, the younger girl added, "When your arm is next to you, they'll know that they can walk next to you without worrying that they'll run into anyone. Do you understand what I mean?"

Grinning at Scott's wordless affirmative to Jess' question, Sherry felt much better.

Walking out of Sherry's room, they went down for their long overdue breakfast. Sitting down at the table, Scott got the two remaining plates and sat them down in front of the girls. Sitting down on the other side of the table Scott cleared his throat. "Right Sherry. At twelve you have your egg, bacon at six, white toast at three. At nine you have green salad."

When they were nearly done, Scott got up. "Would you girls like some coffee?" Pushing her plate away from her Sherry said: "Coffee is always welcome, big brother."

Also pushing her plate away, Jess nodded. "Coffee please, Scotty?" Seeing the strange look Scott gave her, Jess looked a little taken aback. "What? Did I do something wrong?" Hearing Sherry laugh next to her, she turned to her friend in confusion. "What's so funny?"

Clapping her hands in amusement, Sherry grinned. "Don't call him Scotty. He doesn't like it; he says he's not a kid anymore." Turning back to apologise to Sherry's eldest brother, Jess almost fell out of her chair as a cup of coffee appeared in front of her nose.

Putting the coffee down Scott messed Jess' hair fondly.

Watching as her friend tried to get her curly mop in order again, she heard Sherry snigger with suppressed laughter.

Walking away from her and coming back with milk Scott said: "Pay back." Putting the milk down next to Jessica's coffee, he cleared his throat.

"Right. I'll be helping the others with some stuff. I'll let Dad know that you wanted to talk to him Jess. Best let him know that you know before he finds out."

Getting a nod from the girls, Scott left.

Turning to Jess sadly, Sherry said, "I forgot to tell Scott that ate my food with my knife and fork yesterday without any problems. I couldn't get it right at the hospital. Guess I'll be able to live with touch only."

"Don't forget your hearing and smell. You were able to tell that Scott ruffled my hair weren't you? Don't worry. You can tell him later. For all you know he saw it already."

Sherry grinned. "Yeah; you've been unofficially adopted. Only Tracys have the honour of having their hair ruffled by other Tracys."

Snorting at that, though at the same time feeling warmth spread in her chest, Jess took Sherry's arm again. "Is it okay if I went to my room to go get my passport and papers? I also have to go get the book and chocolates from your room."

Getting a nod from Sherry, they went to the older girl's room first, and took the book and chocolates to so that they could retrieve Jess' papers. When they walked back to the kitchen, they came across John as he was precariously pouring a glass of juice.

Stopping at the arm of the chair, Jess spoke. "John? Can I leave your sister with you for a bit? I need to talk to your dad about… something."

Turning his head, John looked at her in concern. "Is there something wrong?"

Jess shook her head. "No, I just have to talk to your dad before he get's really mad at us girls." Seeing John give her a look that asked very clearly; 'angry about what', Jess just took Sherry's hand and placed it on one of the handles of John's wheelchair. "Just hold on to them both and follow John."

Without wasting time Jessica walked past the kitchen and made her way to where she remembered Jeff Tracy's office door to be.

John wheeled himself off down the hallway taking Sherry with him. Sherry knew immediately that her brother was going to question her as soon as they got to where ever it was they were headed. Sighing, Sherry hoped that Jess would come out of her dad's office in one piece. Whether she would still be in one piece after John got the information out of her, she didn't know.

At the office door Jessica wondered about a similar thing. Finding the door chime she pressed it tentatively. When the door opened in what seemed as of its own accord, she saw that Scott and Jeff were waiting for her. Walking in shyly, Jess halted nervously at the edge of the desk. "Mister Tracy. I have something that I need to tell you."


	7. I'm different chapter7

**Disclaimer: How I wish the boys were mine. But nope; they belong to someone else. Thank you all for reading. You won't believe how much I enjoy it to see that you like it! A huge thanks to my beta Darkflame's Pyre.**

_Hey guys, its Pyre here again. I'm having a busy time with schoolwork and such, so please don't harass Thunderbird5 too much about updating. I get the chapters back to her when I've had the chance to go through them properly, in the small bits of time I have. They're going to be slow for the next month because I have a placement for school, so please bear with us both! Thanks!_

Seeing how nervous Jessica looked, Jeff gestured for her to sit. Putting her passport and papers on the desk in front of Jeff, Jess sat down on the chair on her left. She was grateful that it was so close.

Looking over at Scott she saw that he was giving her a look which said 'I'm here for you.'

Turning her eyes back to Jeff she saw that he must know already and were waiting for her to tell him herself that she knew who they were. Sighing softly Jessica said, "Mister Tracy. I know who you are." Somehow she felt that she hadn't said it the way she had planned in her head.

Looking at the table, the walls, and everywhere but at Jeff, she went on. "I recognized Gordon when I really got to look at him last night." Blushing when she realized that it was sounding a bit strange she said hurriedly. "When we all had dinner down there in the sickroom." Hearing a soft snort she knew that Scott had been thinking about what she didn't want them to think. Blushing even more she looked at Jeff. "I'll never ever tell anyone. I know that it would destroy International Rescue. Your boys saved me and many others in the UK. If International Rescue weren't there we all would have drowned and I would never have met Sherry."

Pointing to her passport and papers on the desk Jessica said: "I'll stay here while you do a background check on me Mister Tracy." Looking up to see if he was angry she saw that he was smiling down at her. Turning her head she saw that Scott was smiling at her from where he was still standing. Looking back at Mister Tracy she saw him pushing her passport and papers back to her.

Walking around the desk Jeff stopped next to Jessica's chair and placing his hand on her shoulder said,

"When your mother told me about you I asked her for your passport and papers. We already checked you over." Squeezing her shoulder he went on. "I was hoping to let you in on what we really do at a later date. Scott told me what had happened and that he had talked to both of you. So..." Giving a chuckle and letting go of her shoulder, he walked to the door and opened it, looking back at his young guest "Scott got his head bitten off for you." He grinned "I'm going for some coffee." Leaving the door open Jeff left his office humming a tune to himself. He wondered what his little girl had told her friend about him.

Getting up from the chair and picking up her passport and papers from the desk Jessica turned and saw that Scott was watching her. Frowning she asked,

"Is something wrong Scott?"

Shaking his head Scott said: "No, nothing's wrong. I wanted to know, now that the cat's outta the bag, if you want to come and have a look at our Thunderbirds?"

"Sure." Jess grinned. "Sounds like fun. It'll be cool to see them up close. I just need to go put these away in my room first and then I'll come with you. Where will I find you?"

Walking with Jess to the door Scott said. "I'll be in the lounge."

Meanwhile, Sherry had followed John until they stopped at the games' room door. Opening it with the palm reader John wheeled himself inside with Sherry still holding onto the handles of the chair. As soon as the door was closed, Sherry found a seat for herself, and sat down. She knew that John was going to question her.

Turning to face his sister John raised an enquiring eyebrow. "So what was all that about back there?"

Looking down to the floor Sherry mumbled. "I told Jess about International Rescue."

Wheeling a bit closer, John lifted her chin with his hand. "You did what?"

Knowing that he was probably going to get quite mad at her Sherry got up and moved away from John. "I've told Jess about International Rescue. I didn't mean it!"

Knowing by the silence that John was fuming, Sherry moved to the door.

Turning again to face Sherry, John spoke. "What did you tell her about us Sherry?" His voice was calm but that didn't fool the girl. She didn't want to tell him. She wanted to see what her dad would say first.

"I…. I told her that you and the guys are the men of International Rescue." Before John could say anything she went on. "I found a communicator in a box that Alan left for me on my bed. She asked me about it, and I didn't tell her at first. Then I got dressed the wrong way and got angry… and then..." Sobbing, she tried to calm herself down. "Then she told me that I wasn't dressed right, and then I got angry and… then it sort of slipped out!"

Sherry knew that John had come closer. Moving to the door to bolt she was stopped by a firm grip on her right arm. Twisting her arm she tried to get it free, but John was too strong for her. Turning she got a hold of his hand and tried to pry his fingers away. "Let go John! You're hurting me!"

Not letting go of his sister John said tightly. "Do you know what will happen if Jessica tells somebody about us?"

Now shaking, Sherry tried not to cry. "She'll never tell, John! Dad wouldn't have asked her to come without a background check! Scott told me that Dad was going to let her in on it all. Please let me go?!"

Still holding Sherry's arm John shook his head. "Not before I get everything out of you." Pulling her arm out of John's grip with strength she had no idea where it had come from, she opened the door.

Turning on her heel, she yelled at the direction she had heard her brother's voice, a feeling that was dark and slimy and altogether frightening. "I wish I died on Thunderbird Five! I knew you wouldn't listen to what I wanted to tell you, even when I tried to explain!"

Walking down the hall to the guestroom, Jess cringed when a high pitched voice started yelling. Knowing that the voice belonged to Sherry, Jess followed it down the hallway, and very nearly ran into Scott who had come pounding from the opposite direction, having come to investigate. Both of them stopped when a very angry Sherry stormed out of the games room and then a very upset John tried to pass them both, almost rolling into the doorframe in his haste.

Stopping John's wheelchair by grabbing ahold of its handles, Scott asked: "What on earth just happened, John?"

Seeing what was about to occur, Jess said seriously. "John if I think that that was what I think it was, then you don't have to worry. I knew all along who you guys were. I've just come from your Dad's office. I told him that I'd figured out that you guys are International Rescue."

Seeing John calm down, Jess looked carefully at the two older men. "I'm going to see if I can find Sherry."

As she turned, John spoke. "Tell my sister that I want to say 'I'm sorry'. I got angry with her because of the slip she made. I over-stepped the line."

Nodding her head, Jess went off to find her friend.

Meanwhile, Sherry had somehow moved down to the pool and carefully finding the edge of it, she sat down. Taking off her shoes, she started to kick at the water with her feet. She nearly fell in when two hands grabbed her ankles. Luckily they let go of her feet and pushed her back when she slipped. "Gordon!" She yelped.

Laughing at his sister's surprise, Gordon started to tread water. "You were so focused on what you were thinking about that you didn't even know that I was swimming. Heaven knows where your mind has gone. Although..." Putting his head under water and coming back up again, Gordon went on. "From the yelling that came down from the house I think I have a good idea why you're down here."

Kicking at the water angrily Sherry said. "Don't start Gordon. I nearly lost my arm from John up at the house." Looking at Sherry's arms Gordon saw red marks on her left one.

"Ooh, looks like John's work. What did you do to tick him off?"

Pulling her feet out of the water, Sherry sighed. "I accidentally told Jessica about International Rescue. Before you snap at me too, Dad already knows. He was planning on telling her at a later date."

Hearing a soft sigh from the water, Sherry knew that Gordon wasn't mad at her. Putting her shoes back on, she jumped when cold water was suddenly dripping down the back of her shirt. "Gordon Cooper Tracy!" Turning she tried to grab at him. Finding him standing on the edge of the pool, she pushed him back in the water again.

Jess was standing on the stairs heading down to the pool. After following her friend's voice, she saw that Sherry was sitting down at the pool talking to her brother Gordon.

After seeing what Gordon did to Sherry and how he let himself be caught and pushed in the pool again, she went down to say 'hi'. Stopping next to Sherry she looked down to see Gordon grinning up at her.

Waving his hand at Jess, he cried out in mock terror. "Save me from that dragon girl next to you, please!?"

Tapping Sherry on the back surreptitiously, Jess said looked at him innocently. "Who, me? I'm a dragon too!"

Getting out of the pool, Gordon asked seriously. "So you know about what we do, huh?" The younger girl nodded her head.

"Yes, I know. Scott was going to tell the rest of you so that no one else bites Sherry's head off."

Listening to her brother move around while drying himself off, Sherry asked. "So what's going on with Thunderbird Five?" Hearing Gordon stop what he was doing for a moment Sherry went on. "Look Gordon, I love that 'bird. No matter what happened to us up there."

Picking up a shirt that was laying on the edge of the pool, Gordon took a breath. "Dad is planning on starting repairs next week sometime."

Jess had been watching Gordon and winced when he turned around as she saw the thick, white scars running over Gordon's back. They seemed to point to an older injury the older teen had had, then the straighter, less chaotic lines of surgery. Staring just a little bit, she whistled lowly. "Whoa. That crash must have done a number on you."

Turning to Jess as he finished pulling on his shirt, Gordon grinned at her. "Yes, it did. I'm still standing after it, though." He hopped from one foot to the other as he smirked.

Sherry laughed softly. "Yeah, and since then Gordon's been even worse."

Remembering what John had asked her, Jess spoke quietly as the red-haired man picked up his towel and shoved his feet into flip-flops that were sitting on the pool deck. "Sherry. John wants to talk to you. He wants to say sorry."

Shaking her head at Jess, Sherry shook her head emphatically. "No way am I going to talk to him. Did you see what he did to my arm?" Lifting the offending limb to her friend, she pointed out the fading red marks from her brother's grip.

"He really feels bad about that Sherry. I understand why. Go talk to him. He needs his baby sister." Sighing Sherry took Jess' arm. "Fine. Take me to my doom." Seeing Gordon watching them Jess got an idea. "Gordon. Why don't you take her?"

Before Gordon knew it Jessica had Sherry's hand on his arm and had told him how to guide her.

Jess had shot him a grin, and ran off before Gordon could protest.

Laughing when she realized what Jess had done, Sherry tugged at her brother's arm "Come on. Take me to John."

Jess ran back up to the lounge. Stopping just inside the glass doors that led out to the pool deck, she spotted Scott and Tin-Tin. Not having had the chance to really talk to Tin-Tin yet, she sidled out of the doors, and crept shyly to the older girl's side. "Um, hi." She said quietly.

Turning to look at Jess, Tin-Tin smiled. "Hi Jess. Scott told me that he's going to show you the Thunderbirds. Do you and Sherry want to go for a run with me after you're done?"

Jess grinned at the Malayan girl. "Sure. I'm sure Sherry would love to run and cool off a bit." Seeing the strange look Tin-Tin was giving her Jess sighed. "Sherry had a bit of a fight with one of the boys. It's sorted now."

Back in the house, Gordon was using his watch to track John. He looked down at his sister. "Looks like John's left the villa." Seeing his sister's face, Gordon saw that Sherry looked a bit down.

Smiling to himself, Gordon began to sing his favorite song to Sherry. It always made her feel better.

Feeling the ground change under her bare feet from concrete to hard-packed soil, Sherry knew that Gordon was taking her through the jungle. Sighing she began to sing.

Stopping again, Gordon swiftly picked her up, and turned around in a circle. Sherry let out a surprised shriek. "Put me down Gordon! You're being silly again!" Doing as he was asked Gordon couldn't help ruffling up Sherry's hair. "Nah, you're the reason I get all silly."

Taking Gordon's arm again Sherry asked softly, "What's the name of the song again?"

"Feels Like Today. Why?" Moving behind Gordon when his arm shifted backwards, Sherry said, stepping carefully behind her brother, "Well, you don't just sing without a reason." Sighing, Gordon helped Sherry climb a few rocks. "I want you to know that we're with you all the way."

"Gordon. How on earth would John climb up here in a wheelchair?" Smiling at his baby sister Gordon whispered cryptically. "You do want to see if John's mad at you right?"

Knowing that Gordon was taking her around John so that he wouldn't see them coming, she couldn't help to smile at him. "You're a really bad boy. You know that?" She knew that Gordon was smiling at her and she could imagine that he had a twinkle in his green eyes.

Stopping at the edge of a copse surrounded by trees, Gordon whispered. "He's in the middle of this clearing." Looking at John, he turned back to Sherry. "I think he's fallen asleep. Virge is so going to kill him if he finds him out here."

"Take me to him. Please?" Sherry asked.

Walking into the clearing Gordon led her up to John. Seeing that his brother didn't react to them he stopped next to John. Letting go of Gordon's arm Sherry gently touched John. "Johnny? John?" Feeling him shift, Sherry got down in front of him. Finding his hand she held it in her own. "John? You okay?"

Sitting upright again John saw Sherry sitting in front of him and turning his head he found Gordon looking at him with concern written all over his face. Looking back at Sherry he said, "I'm sorry Squirt. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. With the Hood almost destroying us, and you losing your eyes. It got too much for me, and then, when you told me about what you had told Jess about IR, I snapped. I shouldn't have held on to you like I did." Taking Sherry's arm he saw that the red marks had gone. Still holding her arm he pulled his sister to him and hugged her close.

They all jumped when John's watch started to vibrate. Looking down John saw that it was Virgil calling him. Looking back up to Gordon and Sherry he had a rueful look on his face. "I'm so busted."

Taking John's arm Sherry patted it. "Just activate the watch and I'll talk to Virge for you."

Activating the watch John held it up to Sherry's face. "Hiya Virgil. What's up?"

Walking around John to Sherry's side Gordon couldn't help to smile at the confused look on Virgil's face. "John's with us." Grinning Sherry added. "We took him out for an afternoon walk. Um, drive."

Looking sternly at Sherry through the watch Virgil said only; "It's time for lunch. So you lot better get back here before it's gone. By the way, Sherry, I saw John heading off on his own earlier. GPS doesn't lie now, does it?"

Turning the watch back to him own face John looked at his brother with his brows raised. "I don't need to report everything that I'm going to do to you smother hens all the time."

Before Virgil could snap a reply, Gordon had John's arm in his grasp. Waving brightly at Virgil, he grinned. "Bye, bye." He cut the link and grinning at John. "Don't say it. I know that he's going to kill me when he gets his hands on me."

Getting up from the ground, Sherry walked around John using her hand on the wheelchair to get to the back. Grinning she asked: "Can I push your chair John?"

Turning his head as far as it would go John said: "Sure you can. Although. I'm a bit heavy."

Gordon snorted. "You, heavy? You're just a sack of bones!" Dodging John's hand as he tried to grab at him, he laughed aloud.

Glaring at Gordon John raised his eyebrow threateningly. "Just you wait until I get out of this chair. Then I'll show you what a sack of bones can do to you, Fish-face!"

Skipping to where Sherry was standing behind John, Gordon put his hand on Sherry's Left hand and tugged. "Let's go." Pushing the wheelchair they started to walk back to the villa, with John telling Sherry when to turn left or right, and Gordon only helping every now and then to get the chair out of a hole or past some fallen tree.

Back at the villa, Jess followed Scott to the wall on the far side of the office. Looking at the two lamps in front of her, Jess asked unsure. "Uh, Scott? They're just normal lamps. Why are you showing them to me?"

Scott just smirked. "Are you sure they're just normal lamps?" Looking up at them Jessica couldn't find anything that was odd. Touching them curiously, she frowned. "Well, I can't reach them. Are the globes fused?"

Seeing that Jess had no idea where Scott was heading with his cryptic hints, Tin-Tin came closer.

Looking at Tin-Tin who was grinning at her, she glanced again at the eldest Tracy son. What are you trying to show me here?"

Moving out of the way Tin-Tin let Scott take her place. Taking Jess by her arms, he turned so that his back was against the wall. Letting one of his hands up to one of the lamps he said: "Press yourself against me, Jess. You might lose your nose if you don't"

Looking up to where Scott's hand was, Jess grabbed his arm and pulled his hand away from the lamp. "Are you mad Scott? You're going to fry us both if the electricity isn't switched off."

Hearing Tin-Tin giggle she looked at her with confusion in her eyes. "What's so funny?"

Stepping back some more, Tin-Tin just shook her head, a grin tugging at her mouth. "Just do what Scott asked you to do. He won't let you get hurt. Just trust him."

Pressing herself against Scott, grabbing him tightly, Jess saw him lift both hands. She let out a shriek as she felt the wall turn with her and Scott still up against it. Looking around her, she saw that she was standing on a metal walkway. Just in front of her was Thunderbird One in all its glory. Looking to the left and right in astonishment, she saw that they were way too far from the ground for her liking. Grabbing at Scott in fright, she held on to his arm with all her strength. "Whoa! This is really high!"

Smiling, Scott moved with the teen still clinging nervously to his sleeve, moving closer to the great rocket plane. He grinned when her hand left his arm and tentatively brushed her fingers across the metal. Hearing the wall move again, he turned his head to see Tin-Tin walk up to them.

Opening the hatch to Thunderbird One, Scott helped a stunned Jess inside. Walking her over to the pilot's seat, he helped her to get settled into it. He grinned when Jess just stared at the controls. Turning to Tin-Tin he snickered. "Should we leave her here?"

Grinning at Scott Tin-Tin said mischievously. "Let's go back and send her down the slide!" She spoke in a whisper, not wanting the younger girl hear.

Helping a shaky Jess back out of his seat, Scott took the young teen back to the wall, looking back to see Tin-Tin closing the entrance hatch. As soon as the wall was facing the lounge again Scott headed over to where Virgil was sitting by the closed piano, evidently waiting for something.

"Hey Virge? Did you want to show Jessica Thunderbird Two?"

Seeing the way their guest's eyes were wide with awe and amazement, he asked dubiously, "What did you and Tin-Tin do to the poor girl? She looks like she's gone into shock."

Tin-Tin grinned at Virgil. "Maybe a little ride down your shoot would undo the shock?

Tin-Tin grabbed Scott's arm and pulled him out of the room. "Let's wait in 'Two's silo! I want to see her face when she sees it!"

Back in the lounge, Virgil couldn't help feeling sorry for the younger girl. Walking her over to the wall where the painting of the rocket ship was, he pushed her gently against it. "You ready Jess?" Not getting a response, he wondered if it was a good idea to send the poor girl flying.

Shaking his head, he nevertheless depressed the button that would tip the painting. As the mechanism began to unlock, he moved back quickly and watched as the painting swung the wide-eyed girl backwards into the slide. He was really hoping that the kid wasn't going to have a heart attack half way down.

Realizing quite suddenly that she was sliding really fast down a tunnel of indeterminable length, Jess could only give a strangled cry. Desperately trying to find purchase on the slippery slope to stop herself, she cried out. "Help! Oh, no, no, no! Hey!" Feeling her back hitting something soft as the slide abruptly ended, coming into a room with warm yellow light spilling overhead, she yelped once again at the change in material. Realizing that she had landed in what appeared to be another chair, she looked around in amazement.

Seeing that she was heading strait for Thunderbird Two, she gave a relieved sigh. Relaxing, she had only just begun to enjoy the ride, until the seat dropped out from under her. Grabbing for something to hold onto, and only finding air, she let out a frightened gasp. When her bottom hit the seat in the cockpit, she slid right off of it, landing on the floor with a light thump. Not a second later, she realized that she could hear the sound of breathless laughter from somewhere behind her.

Embarrassed, her face flaming red with mortification, she got to her feet and glared at Tin-Tin and Scott, who had emerged from behind the door to the cargo hold on the other side of the cockpit.

"You could have warned me!" She told them indignantly, looking for all the world like a small cat that had been frightened off of the hood of a car.

Once she had gotten over her shock and looking around her, Jess was struck all of a sudden on how _huge _Thunderbird Two really was. She jumped slightly when Virgil walked in. Seeing that Jess was still standing next to the control panel in front of the pilot seat, he smiled broadly. "Did you enjoy the ride?"

Walking away from the control panel, Jess just looked around. "Well, maybe next time I'll have fun; now that I know what's going to happen when I fall through a wall. Can I see the rest of Thunderbird Two? Please?"

Scott and Tin-Tin had managed to get out of earshot of 'Two before they cracked up again as they remembered the look the fourteen-year-old had been wearing as she had shot into the cockpit.

When Jessica and Virgil finally re-emerged into the lounge, they found Alan waiting on the couch.

"Hi Jess. Care to join me?" Looking to where Tin-Tin and Virgil were standing at the windows watching she walked over and sat down shyly next to the blonde-haired boy. The couch he was perched on was a large two-seater, with the most disgusting-looking orange upholstery, at least in her opinion. It was comfortable though, she admitted to herself.

Turning to Jess with a grin, Alan reclined lazily on the seat. "You know about Thunderbird Three right?" Jess nodded. "It's the space-bird. Who flies it?"

Grinning at the girl's quick pick-up of the Thunderbird's nicknames, he bounced excitedly in his seat. "It'll be mine one day. For now, Dad and the others fly it until I'm old enough to learn."

Looking to Scott suddenly, Alan gave a nod. "Ready Scott…"

Jess watched in apprehension as the older Tracy walked over to Jeff's desk, she watched him press a button. She wondered warily what they were going to spring on her this time.

To her great surprise, the couch started to descend into the carpeted floor.

Looking in awe as a room beneath them rose up front of her; Jess saw the great orange rocket. "Whoa! That's a huge 'bird! I don't remember it being that big last time!"

As the couch clicked into place in the inside of Thunderbird Three Alan got to his feet, and grinned. "Come on! Let me show you around…" 

Jess could only look and listen wide-eyed and open-mouthed as Alan chattered excitedly about his 'Bird. When they sat down on the couch again for the return trip, Jess asked quietly, "What about Thunderbird Five? I've heard you guys mention it, and I've heard rumors about it…. Will I get to see that too?"

Alan shook his head slightly. "Well, maybe Dad will take you up there one day. Right now you don't want to see the state she's in."

As the couch clicked back into the floor in the lounge, Jess frowned as a thought registered. "What about Sherry? Does she have a Thunderbird of her own as well?"

Alan said, "No, she's supposed to be sharing Thunderbird Five with John."

Getting up, and smiling her thanks to the youngest Tracy son, Jess walked over to where Virgil was sitting at the piano, looking at the music on one of the sheets on the bookrest. "Would you mind if I play for a bit Virgil?"

Nodding his head at Jess in affirmative, he looked curious. "You didn't say that you could play when we were talking before." He smiled. "Don't worry. Just toggle around on it. I'll teach you an easy song at some point if you'd like."

Grinning her thanks, Jess sat down and just played around on the keys a bit. She loved the sound the piano made; she knew a tiny bit, but not enough to play proficiently.

Leaving the teen to her own devices, Virgil checked in with Kyrano to see if lunch was ready. When he got a yes from the older man, he looked down at his watch. Activating the GPS tracker Brains had installed, he looked for John's signal. Seeing that he wasn't easily traceable, he decided to call him.

When John, Gordon and Sherry showed up together in the lounge ten minutes later, Virgil was sitting at the abandoned piano, Jess having gone up to her room to do fix her hair from her wild rides down to the silos, and to wash hands for lunch.

Hearing his siblings try to sneak past without him knowing, he spoke without lifting his gaze from the ebony and ivory keys beneath his fingers. "Where are you three going?"

Sherry jumped in surprise. "Warn me before you start talking Virge!?" Letting go of the wheelchair, Sherry got ahold of Gordon's arm instead, pushing him to walk. "We're going to wash our hands for lunch, Mother."

Laughing at Sherry, John's eyes followed his siblings as they left the room. "Thanks for leaving me in the lion's den guys!"

Suddenly feeling his 'chair move again, John turned his head to see that Scott had appeared and had his hands on the handles. Sighing, he let himself be pushed to the sickroom for yet another check-up, Virgil following on behind.

When lunch came everyone, was sitting at the table. Kyrano had made a simple meal; sandwiches with fish and salad, and others with jam and peanut butter.

Passing the plate with the sandwiches to Sherry, Alan said to his twin quietly; "On the left is the jam and right the fish."

Gasping in horror, Sherry pretended to drop the plate on the table. When she knew that everyone's eyes was resting on her she grimaced. "Please tell me that we're not eating fish-face?"

Everyone started to laugh. Feeling someone kick her under the table Sherry yelped. "Ow! Guess the fish is still alive and kicking!"

Hearing what his daughter said Jeff looked at his second-youngest son with his brow raised. "Gordon?"

Smiling at his dad, Gordon looked back at Sherry, who was passing the plate to Jess.

As soon as everyone had taken a sandwich, Jeff spoke up. "Before we start to eat, Penny would like to make an announcement."

Waiting until everyone was looking at her Penny smiled. "I have a few gifts for Sherry in the lounge, which I would like her to open before Parker and I leave this afternoon. I would like you all to gather there after lunch to see her open them, and to show you all how they all work."

Looking back at Jeff, she added, "No-one will be paying me for those gifts. If you do try, I promise that you'll be sorry." Smiling primly when everyone nodded, she looked back at Jeff. "Let's say grace."

After everyone had eaten, they gathered in the lounge. As soon as Jess had Sherry seated on a chair Penny began. "Right. Hand me the box on the top first, if you would, Scott?"

Handing the box to Penny, Scott naturally couldn't help but wonder what could be inside.

Lifting the lid as her brother set it in her lap, Sherry put her hand inside. Feeling a smaller box, she took it out. Feeling the edges, she found a button on one end and a small hole on the other side. Holding it up to Penny Sherry asked: "What's this Penny?"

Taking it from Sherry, she said: "This, my dear is a color detector." Putting it back in Sherry's hand, she took the box and put it on the coffee table. She took Sherry's hand and getting her to stand up, walked her over to John. Placing her hand on John's bad arm she said, "Why don't you have a look at what color his sling is?"

Not wanting to hurt her brother, the girl shook her head. "What if I hurt him?" Feeling John's hand on her own Sherry turned her face to him.

"Don't worry. If you can touch Gordon and not hurt him as much as any of us would, then I highly doubt that you'll hurt me."

Reassured, Sherry turned back to Penny. "How does it work?"

Taking Sherry's hand, she smiled. "You put the hole on what ever it is you want to know the color of, and press the button." Following John's arm until she found the sling, Sherry gently put the detector over it. Pressing the button a female voice said, "Blue."

Face bright with anticipation, Sherry asked, "Was it right, John?"

John couldn't help but smile at his sister's enthusiasm. "Yes, it is blue."

Taking Sherry back to her chair, Penny handed the box to her again. Putting the color detector back, she felt inside again and came out with another object. Feeling it, she said, "This must be a money detector!"

Taking it from Sherry, Penny showed it to everyone. "This works the same way as the color detector. The only thing that will change is that it won't say the color but what the bill in your hand is."

From somewhere near the gifts, Sherry heard Gordon sigh. "Darn it. Then I can't fool her any more." Not realizing that Jess was standing behind him he gave a slight yelp when she flicked him on the ear. Walking over where Alan was standing he grumbled to himself, "Darn dragons."

Grinning at her successful attack on Gordon, Jess said simply, "That didn't pass my hearing, you know."

Putting the money detector back in Sherry's hand Penny waited for her to finish examining it. Pulling the next item out, she ran her finger over it in confusion. "What's this for?"

"There's something else in there." Penelope said, pushing the box back towards the younger girl.

Putting her hands in the box Sherry found that she had to take the money and color detectors out again to get to the bottom of the box. Feeling someone take them from her, she lifted the box and turned it over. Another box came sliding out. Giving the outer box to Penny, she turned the one on her lap upright and slid her fingers beneath the tab.

What she found inside made her smile. Standing up with the box in her hands she asked: "Penny? Would you please show me where the coffee table is?" Taking Sherry to the table, Penny helped her to take out a number of cups. When that was done, the older woman smiled. "Dear Kyrano. Do you have that pot I gave you?"

Walking up to the coffee table, Kyrano gave Penny a steaming coffee jug. She placed it on a small stand which had come out of the box.

Seeing the steam coming out of it, Virgil edged closer. Seeing the young many come closer, Penny couldn't help to smile at him. Taking the device she put it into the first cup. Taking Sherry's hand, she showed the girl the four wires that were coming off of it. Two were long and two of them were short. After Sherry had a good look at how to sit it correctly, Penny placed the younger girl's hand on side of the pot. Sherry started in surprise when she realized that it wasn't hot. Finding the handle, she closed her right hand around it. "Penny? Why isn't it hot?" She asked in confusion.

Taking Sherry's left hand she held it for a second high over the opening where the steam was coming from, only enough for her to feel that there _was _heat rising from the spout.

Pulling her hand back, Sherry yelped. "Ow! That's hot!"

Penny was unfazed. "Don't be fooled by the pot. It's special, and it's made of a material that won't burn your hands when you try to find the handle. Now." She paused. "Would you please oblige and make us all some coffee?"

Thrilled with the new 'toys', Sherry found the cup with the device still sitting in it, she placed the opening on the edge of the cup. Listening to the coffee as it filled the cup, waiting, tense as she waited for the inevitable spill. She jumped, almost, sending hot drink everywhere when a loud beeping started, coming from the cup in front of her.

Putting the pot down carefully on the coffee table, Sherry waited for Penny to explain. "This beeping means that the cup is half full. Taking the device out, Penny placed it into the next cup. Placing the half full one on the other side of the table she waited for Sherry to fill the next one. This time when the beeping went off again Penny told her to go on. When a long beep started Sherry stopped immediately, used to the shrill alarm by now.

"This is a full cup." Penelope smiled.

The young girl grinned. "This is so cool! Now I can make myself some coffee, and not worry about ending up in the sickroom."

Putting the full cup down next to the half-full one Penny nodded. "As soon as the cup is half full of full you all can come and take one for yourselves. Or better yet," she smiled, "Tell Sherry how you want your coffee."

Taking the first full cup of coffee, Jeff walked over to his desk and sat down. He watched with a fond smile as everyone started to pass Sherry telling her how they wanted their drinks.

When Jess' turn came, she watched as Sherry listened to the coffee filling the cup, and then held it out to her. Taking it, Jess smiled broadly. "See? You get all kinds of cool gadgets."

Smiling at where she imagined her friend to be, Sherry nodded. "Where is the milk and stuff?" Hearing a spoon clinking in her cup she pulled a face. "Hey! I want to do it on my own!"

Hearing a soft laugh Sherry realized that it was her grandma. "Sorry Grandma." Sherry felt her grandmother hug her softly and knew that she wasn't going to give her a lecture.

"Don't chip the cups." Penny spoke suddenly, they're Sherry's."

Once they were all finished their beverages, Kyrano bowed himself out, and took the empty coffee pot and cups to the kitchen with Tin-Tin trailing behind with the milk and sugar receptacles.

When they returned, Penny said, "The other boxes have clothes stored in them for the three of you girls."

Stopping the girls before they moved over to open the bags, Brains stepped forward suddenly. "I H-h-have something to g-g-give to Sherry a-as well." Walking over to Jeff's desk he switched something on and then walked back over to Sherry and took her by her hand. "C-c-come over here…" Placing her hand on the desk Brains said, "Y-you just h-h-have to follow y-y-y-your dad's d-d-desk and then you'll f-f-find th-this table."

When Sherry felt the desktop, she couldn't understand what it was for. Feeling across it she said: "Brains? There's nothing on here."

Pulling out a keyboard, Brains started to work. "J-j-just wait a bit. I-I hope that T-Thunderbird Five will receive and s-s-send back i-information." After typing and not getting the results he was hoping for, he sighed. "O-oh, d-darn it. Thunderbird Five must be M-more damaged than I th-thought."

He jumped when John spoke behind him. "Let me have a go. I'll make my 'Bird listen."

Laughing at the way John had spoken of his Thunderbird, Sherry stepped aside and waited for her brother to try and fix whatever the problem was with the communication system.

Taking Sherry's hands once he had gotten the go-ahead from John, Brains placed them on the table again. After a minute or so Sherry felt something. "Whoa!" I can feel the stars. What is this, Brains?"

Smiling tentatively, Brains said: "Well, it's a display f-f-f-f-for the blind. I c-c-c-created it a w-w-while ago a-and you are o-one of the first to h-h- receive it."

Hearing everyone come closer, she moved a bit to let them examine the board.

After pushing back the keyboard, finishing a couple of last minute, one-handed alterations, John sighed. "Well, it's not as good as I want it, but I guess you are seeing what Brains wants you to see."

There were a few times while the family was examining it that the table-screen flickered and then finally, it winked out completely.

Sighing resignedly, Brains said, "O-oh, I'll have to F-f-f-fix that."

Finding Brains, where he was still standing at her side, Sherry gave him a big hug. Not use to such displays of affection, Brains blushed.

When everyone had found a place to sit, Jess spoke up softly. "Um, if it's okay with you all I would like to say a few things. First of all, thank-you so much for all of your kindness. Thank-you for saving me in the UK, and thank-you for inviting me into your home, and for making me feel so welcomed; thank-you for trusting me with your secret. But most of all, I would like to thank you all for trusting me with your little sister." That last comment was directed to the Tracy brothers themselves, though she looked at Jeff as she said it. The older man nodded solemnly.

Heartened as she saw that everyone was smiling at her, Jess went on. "I'm going to show you a few things you must remember when dealing with a blind person. I know that I've gone over a few things with you individual, but it's probably better that I go through it again." Walking over to Sherry, she took the other girl by the hand and helped her to stand. Walking to the coffee table she began. "When you move something around, like the coffee table or something like that, remember to just tell her or show her what you have done. Warn her if you don't want her to walk in a particular room or area, and let her know when you are nearing steps, or when she has to step over something." She smirked suddenly. "_Don't_ run around like headless chickens when you realize that she might possibly be about to fall off or run into something. Just calmly tell her to stop and tell and then show her the danger she's heading for."

Jess smiled when everyone nodded their heads at her. "Okay, so far none of you have talked to her loudly or slow. That's a good thing. There's nothing wrong with her hearing or speech. So far you've treated her like a normal person; the way you always have. Keep it up." She grinned. "Next I'm going to show all of you once again how to guide her."

When Jess had finished showing everyone how to guide Sherry, and had them all have a go, she suddenly got an idea. With an evil grin, she spoke suddenly. "How about we leave the lights off tonight, and try to move and do things in total darkness?" Seeing everyone look at each other in a little concern and apprehension, Jess couldn't help but smirk in amusement. "Don't tell me you're all scaredy-cats!"

When everyone shook their heads, she grinned again. "Right." Turning to Jeff she asked suddenly, "Is that okay?"

More than a little amusement at their dread, Jeff nodded. "Sounds like fun, Jess."

Turning back to everyone Jess added cheekily. "No starlight either. All curtains must be drawn."

Sherry started to laugh as the image of her family, Brains, and the Kyranos bumbling blindly around came into her mind. "Oh, I can't wait for tonight!"

"Okay. That's settled then." Jeff said firmly. "Would you boys care to take the boxes to the girls' rooms please? I can see that they have names on them, so you'll know where to take what."

The boys all moved off to take a box and started towards the hallway and up the slope that led to the sleeping quarters. Only John stayed behind.

Looking at his dad he asked slightly whining, "When can I dump the wheelchair?" Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned and saw Penny looking down at him. "What? I just want to walk again. This chair is just in the way."

Taking her hand off John's arm, Penny shook her head lightly, answering for his father. "You must wait until Virgil tells you that you can, John." Turning to Parker Penny said, "Let's pack our bags in the car Parker. I wish to leave imminently.

Looking firmly at Penny, Parker nodded respectfully. "Yes, Milady, very good Milady."

When they were out of sight, John wheeled himself off to his own room. Grandma Ruth also went off to help Kyrano in the kitchen, leaving Jeff with Brains and the two teenage girls.

Jess and Sherry listened to it all. Then, turning and taking Jess' arm, Sherry tugged her slightly. "Let's go sit at the pool." When Sherry stepped outside she turned and waved at her dad, who was watching them from his desk. "See you later Dad!"

As soon as they were down the stairs heading for the pool, Jess stopped abruptly. "Oh, before I forget; Tin-Tin asked if we wanted to run with her this afternoon!"

Smiling Sherry nodded. "Okay. Let's go find her then, before it gets too late." Before they could start walking, Tin-Tin herself came down the stairs. Stopping next to them she spoke to the only Tracy girl. "Sherry! We've sorted out the bag you brought home from the hospital. Your stuff is in your bathroom, or on the bed in your room."

"Thanks Tin-Tin. Are you still planning on going for a run?"

Nodding, Tin-Tin fell in step with them as the two other girls began to walk. "Yes. Are you up to it?"

Grinning at the veiled challenge, Sherry smirked. "After everything today? Yup; I'm all set to go!" Reaching the beach and the long stretch of sand, they started to run.

When they came back an hour later Gordon on the deck, waiting for them. "Hello ladies! Can I have Jessica for a while?" Jessica had a feeling that the others had told Gordon that they had showed her their Thunderbirds, and that he wanted to do the same.

Turning to Tin-Tin she asked: "Can I leave Sherry with you for a while?"

Knowing what Gordon wanted to show Jess, Tin-Tin nodded. "Sure, I don't mind." Looking to Sherry, she asked, "How about you Sherry?"

Finding Tin-Tin, Sherry took her arm and said simply, "Have fun Jess."

Turning to Sherry as they watched them leave, Tin-Tin said, "Remember that communicator you gave to Scott to ask Brains how to use it?" When Sherry nodded her friend took it out of her pocket and gave it to Sherry. "Alan asked Brains to make a prototype for you. It has speech recognition on it, so you just have to say your name and then 'calling', and whoever it is you want to call. It's just until Brains could make you a watch version." She smiled. "Alan also got you a pouch to put it in." She handed it to Sherry, who felt the soft material with a smile.

Sherry placed the communicator in it. "How do I know which way is up and which way is down on this thing?" Taking it from Sherry again, Tin-Tin showed her the little star engraved on one side. "This is the top."

Taking it back again Sherry said happily, "I'm going to try and call Virgil!" Taking it out of the pouch, she held it in front of her face. "This is Sherry to Virgil." For a moment nothing happened. Turning it to see what was going on Tin-Tin said, frowned. "Looks like Thunderbird Five really needs saving…" Just then, the communicator spoke, in a small, computerized, buzzing voice; _"Contacting. Virgil."_

Turning it back to her face Sherry asked, "Is it connected to Thunderbird Five directly?"

Tin-Tin nodded lightly. "Yes, like all the watches. Brains said that when you use it for the first time it's naturally going to be a bit slow. When Thunderbird Five is fixed up contact will happen instantaneously." Just then Virgil's face appeared. "Hi, Sherry... Sorry I didn't answer, I was just coming to ask you something… Is there something wrong?" Shaking her head Sherry said: "No; I just wanted to try this communicator out." When Virgil didn't answer, she asked questioningly, "You still there?"

Sherry could hear Virgil move something. "What did you want to ask?"

Looking back at Sherry, Virgil spoke, his voice tinny through the comm. "Can you come to my studio?"

Smiling at Virgil Sherry nodded, curious. "Is it for my eyes? ….Sure I'll come. Tin-Tin is with me."

Looking to the left of the small screen Virgil saw Tin-Tin watching him. "All right. I'll see you in a minute."

Sherry laughed. "FAB!"

Down in Thunderbird Two's silo, Gordon led Jess up to one of the pod. Punching a code into the keypad next to the pod door, he took Jess away from the door and made her stand next to him. The pod door opened slowly and as it hit the ground, Jess said: "Whoa! Now I know why I was pulled away."

Walking up the ramp the door had formed behind Gordon, Jess couldn't see a thing in he darkness. She nearly jumped back out when the pod lights went on. Not far from where she was standing was Thunderbird Four. Gordon's 'baby'. Walking up to it Jessica couldn't stop herself from reaching out with a reverent hand. "Wow!" She breathed. "She's small, but not too small. I remember her being much bigger though, down in the Thames"

Gordon grinned, taking her to the hatch, and when they were inside, he showed her what wonders his 'Bird held.

Jess couldn't help herself; asking Gordon tons of questions of what everything was used for and why. She wished that she could have a little submarine as well; she had always loved the water.

When they were done, and Gordon led her back out into the silo, Jess found that she was feeling a like a little kid in a toy shop. As soon as the pod door was closed again Jessica noticed that Gordon had gone suddenly quiet. Turning around she saw him leaning rather heavily against the pod, his eyes closed and his jaw tense.

"Gordon? You okay?"

Shaking his head, Gordon gritted his teeth; his fingers fisting in the pocket of his jacket in an effort to control his pain. "Just give me a bit, and then I'll take you back up to the house."

Jess couldn't help but worry about him. Walking up to him tentatively, she asked, "Is it your back Gordon?"

When he gave a short nod in reply, she said softly, "Why don't we call Virgil? I'm sure he'll have your meds with him." The girl could see that there was no way Gordon would willingly ask his brothers for help. "Jeez Gordon! Why are you lot so stubborn?"

Walking stiffly past her, he mumbled an answer. "We don't show weakness unless we have to."

Shaking her head in amazement, Jess walked after him on his painful route.

When they got back up into the house, Gordon left Jess in the lobby and walked off to his room. Not sure where she would find Tin-Tin and Sherry, Jess tentatively followed. She stopped at Gordon's door. Seeing that he obviously wasn't planning on letting her in, and that it was probably something better handled by family, she turned and walked off to find someone she could talk to. _Probably Virgil,_ she thought, he'd be able to get through to the redheaded man. Jess couldn't help but worry about the guy.

In Virgil's studio, said Tracy was carefully examining Sherry's face. Watching, Tin-Tin knew that he was looking to work out how big her new eyes should be. Looking at all the paintings that were either hung on the walls, or propped on canvas on the various easels around the room, Tin-Tin couldn't help to feel a bit sad when she her eyes fell on one of them. It was the one that Virgil had painted for Sherry.

Seeing that Virgil had finished with Sherry, Tin-Tin walked over to where Virgil was taking notes on a small jotter pad on the edge of the cluttered desk. "Let's go find Jess."

Placing the notebook in a drawer, Virgil followed them out the door. "I need a break. Mind if I join you, girls?"

Shaking her head Tin-Tin smiled. "Come on Virgil. We don't mind having a boy tag along!"

Halfway down the hall, they found Jessica. When she saw Virgil just behind Tin-Tin and Sherry she called out. "Virgil!" Walking up to them at a trot, she went on. "After Gordon showed me his Thunderbird he didn't look too good. He was kinda leaning against the pod and he looked like he had a headache. When I asked him if it was his back he said yes. He didn't want me to help him and when he rested for a bit, he brought me back up here. I don't know if he's okay or not; he's locked himself in his room…."

Hearing Sherry sigh, she asked, "What?"

Leaving Tin-Tin's arm, Sherry found Virgil and took his instead. "Jess. When his back is bugging him, he gets a bit snappy. He probably didn't speak with you because he didn't want to yell. It's kind of his way of asking for help, and not being obvious about it. So if he was rude to you then you should probably just let it go. He doesn't mean it. As soon as he can stand on his feet again he'll come looking for you to say sorry."

Feeling Virgil begin to walk, Sherry followed. Tin-Tin also followed. Walking just a bit behind Sherry and Virgil, Jess asked quietly, "How are you going to get into his room? I saw the locked light on the panel on the wall."

As they turned a corner, Sherry said, "Even when the doors are locked Virgil can get in. He has an override code for the bedrooms. Only he and dad can get into our rooms; him 'cause he's team medic, and Dad, because, he's Dad, obviously. Alan got in my room to put the comm. on my bed, but that was because I never locked my door."

Stopping at Gordon's bedroom door, Virgil used the chime to let Gordon know that someone was waiting. Not getting any response from inside, he gave a sigh and used the override code. As soon as the door opened, he went inside with the girls following carefully. Walking to Gordon's bed they saw him flat out on his back, stiff and his face strained; tears of agony running silently from the corners of his eyes.

Reaching out to where she knew her brother's face would be, Sherry felt the warm liquid on her fingers as she stroked his cheek. Sitting down on his bed gently, as to not jolt him too much, she said; "You're a real idiot. You know that?" Turning her face to Virgil she said quietly, "Maybe it's best if you give him one of the shots. I'll stay with him and turn him over when he's feeling a little better." Virgil nodded, and quickly headed down to the med center to pick up a syringe and a vial of the powerful painkillers.

Not understanding what Sherry meant, Jess asked, puzzled: "What shot?" She saw Gordon turn his head and look at them all; face hard with a hint of mortification, but mostly with the overwhelming pain of his spasming back.

Tin-Tin moved away and said: "They're a really strong med combination. We only use it when his back gets really bad. Sherry knows when they should use it. How? I don't know; but she just does..."

Watching Virgil give the younger man the shot, Jess couldn't help but feel that she was looking at a different man. Not the one she had gotten to know over the last few days. Looking up to Sherry, she saw that the older girl was gently combing his hair, and telling him softly that he was going to be okay.

Looking at Tin-Tin who had moved to the door, she shifted slightly uncomfortably. "Should I go?" Turning away from the door, to look at Jess, Tin-Tin shook her head. "I think Sherry would prefer to have a helping hand. Heaven knows what Gordon's done to make his back hurt like that again."

Jess slipped over to the siblings on the bed. "Mind if I stay for a while?"

Seeing Sherry's nod, Jess got Gordon's desk chair and sat down in it. She jumped when a pot of cream appeared on the desk in front of her. Turning the chair she saw Virgil had returned from his second trip out of the room.

"What's this for?" Picking up the medium-sized jar, Jess examined the label. It was a numbing cream. Putting the pot back down, she asked softly: "So you're not going to do anything else?"

Shaking his head, Virgil sighed. "There's nothing left to do, really. Don't worry." He smiled. He'll be back on his feet in an hour or so, and making you wish that you'd never even come in here."

Turning he followed Tin-Tin out the door.

After half an hour, Jess was pulled out of her daydreamed reading of one of the aquanaut's magazines on the desk, when Sherry suddenly spoke. "Jess? I'm going to turn him over now. He's asleep. Can you hand me the pot, please?"

Doing as she was asked, she watched how Sherry gently started to rub the cream into his back, lifting up his green t-shirt as to not get any of the oily gel on it. She heard a soft sigh as Gordon relaxed a bit more. Jess smiled at Sherry. "He knows."

Smiling back at Jess, Sherry nodded. "As soon as I stop and let someone else do it, he starts to move around until he wakes up and well, then you'll better be running."

When Sherry was done, she gently turned Gordon onto his back again, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Getting off the bed, and putting the pot on his desk. Sherry stretched. "Let's go and get ready for dinner."

Closing the door behind them, Jess and Sherry walked off to the lounge. When they got there, they found Scott, Virgil, John, Tin-Tin and Jeff talking about the repairs that were to be commenced on Thunderbird Five in the following few days. Not wanting to interrupt the family conference, Jess left Sherry next to Scott on the couch and headed straight to the kitchen.

Stopping in the doorway, she could smell the meal that Grandma Ruth and Kyrano were making. When Ruth saw the young girl standing alone in the doorway, she asked kindly; "Would you like to help, Sweetheart?" Nodding, Jess washed her hands at the sink and joined right in. Her mother had always insisted that it was polite to help your host.

Soon it was time for dinner. Everyone was seated by the table and just like Sherry had promised, Gordon was there too. Spotting Jessica, Gordon got up and came over to her, moving a lot better than he had barely an hour ago. "I'm sorry about this afternoon, Jess. I really didn't mean to be so abrupt…"

Giving him a soft, gingerly hug, Jess just smiled. "Don't worry about it. They told me… You're forgiven." Letting go of Gordon she sat down at the table and watched him as he hugged his sister on the way back to his own seat. The lights went off at that moment and left everyone in darkness.

Hearing the alarmed shouts and muttered curses as forks were dropped in laps, Jess grinned as she knew that the time for fun and games had begun. When Jeff came into the room he nearly walked into the corner of the table, Jess smirking when he said: "Oops. Just missed the corner there."

Grinning over her Dad's words, Sherry said cheekily. "Don't lose your sense of direction Dad."

Laughing, Jeff sat himself down and looked into the darkness. "Let the dinner in the dark begin!"

Grinning to herself, Sherry added, "Watch what you eat guys. You'll never know what might jump on your fork!" She snickered when her brothers all made strange sounds as thoughts of frogs and heavens knows what went through their heads.

This was going to be an interesting evening…


	8. I'm Different Chapter8

**Hey everyone, it's Darkflame's Pyre here. I must apologise to all of you who have been reading this, as well as to Thunderbird5 herself, because I have taken such a long time to get this next part to her. My uni life got a little hectic for a while, as well as my own story taking a lot of my time. Due to the length of 'Five's chapters, it was taking me longer than usual to get it back to her, so we have chunked it into a number of smaller chapters, so over the next week there will be quite a large part of the story coming! Happy reading!**

Disclaimer: How I wish the boys were mine. But nope; they belong to someone else. Thank you all for reading. You won't believe how much I enjoy it to see that you like it! A huge thanks to my beta Darkflame's Pyre.

Sitting as she waited for the food to appear, Sherry couldn't help but give a sad smile. She missed seeing her brothers' faces. Hearing the door open to the kitchen, she waited for Kyrano to come in. She hoped that Jess had shown the older man how to move in the dark, or else poor Virgil would have a full sickroom that night. She listened as Kyrano put the bowls and things on the table. She knew that her brothers, and her herself had something on their plates already. She had known that, purely because she had heard their forks and knives hit the plates when the lights had gone out. Her brothers had no doubt started eating without saying grace first.

Smiling, she thought, 'and let that be a lesson to you lot!' As soon as Kyrano had found himself a seat next to his only child, Jeff said cheerfully, "Right. I have no idea what we're having for dinner tonight, so be careful and watch where you aim the bowls and plates when you pass it on to the next person. Let's say grace."

There was a hurried dropping of cutlery, and a clinking of glasses being clumsily replaced on the table, and they all closed their eyes and linked hands. When grace was said, everyone went quiet all of a sudden, as everyone's discomfort about the changes in their usual routine came clear. Shifting a bit in his wheelchair John asked thoughtfully, "Can we get an idea as to which side the food will be coming from? I don't want my bad arm to get burned." Hearing a soft laugh he turned his head and frowned suspiciously. "Who's that laughing?"

From where Sherry was sitting, she grinned. "Me. What are you going to do about it?" she challenged.

John could hear the glee in his sister's voice. He realized that he was starting to use his ears and what other senses he had, to know how others were feeling around him. He knew that the others was realizing it as well, and were reacting accordingly.

Kyrano spoke up then, his voice calm and quiet. "The food will be passed to each person from the left of the table. My daughter will start passing the bowls now. Just to inform you all, the food you will be eating is neither to hot, nor too cold. I will not say any more as to what it is."

Giving a sigh, of resignation, John waited for the first serving bowl to come his way. He hoped that one of them didn't end up on the ground or someone's lap, just because it would suck to clean it up in the dark.

John was jolted out of his thoughts as a cold bowl bumped into his left arm. Taking it, he thanked the caretaker. Placing the bole down next to his plate he felt around it until he found the spoon and took a spoonful, careful not to spill it across his lap or the table. He just hoped that he had managed to get something on his plate. Picking up the bowl after replacing the spoon, John passed it on to Gordon.

Taking it, the redhead did the same as John, but nearly dropped the spoon when he aimed for the bowl, and found the edge of the table instead; having come in too low. Finding the correct spot, he tried again, putting the spoon back in and passed it on to Alan.

Taking the bowl from his brother, Alan sniffed at it cautiously. Feeling a hand smack him on the arm he yelped in indignation. "Can't a guy smell the food he's gonna be eating?" Deciding that he didn't want any of the contents, he handed it over to his dad, who was eying him with a stern look he couldn't see but could certainly hear. "No; heavens knows if you might sneeze. I'd rather not have your germs in my supper, if you don't mind!"

Jeff had no problem finding the spoon and took a nice large helping of the contents. He wondered idly how much his boys had on their plates…. If they even had managed to get any food on them in the first place.

Handing the bowl over to his eldest son, Jeff grinned a bit. "Watch it son; I have no idea if the others managed to get any food or not."

Grinning in return, though he couldn't see his father's expression, Scott found the spoon and turning it in the bowl, he guessed that the contents were probably beans.

After he passed the bowl to Virgil, he smirked broadly when Virgil gave a soft curse as some of the food fell on his shirt.

Turning his head to where Virgil was sitting Jeff said, "Language, Virgil." Smiling meekly, Virgil nodded. "Yes sir, sorry…." Virgil passed the abandoned bowl on to Jess, who had no problem whatsoever finding the spoon and helping herself. She then took Sherry's hand and laid it against the bowl. "Here we go. Just find your plate and then stick the spoon in, and take some of the food for yourself."

Without a word, Sherry did as she was told, and with Jess' help she managed to get a fair helping on her plate. Passing the bowl over to Brains, the man took it from her gently; as if it would break if he touched it too hard, they all listened in amusement as he started to mutter to himself about the possibility of creating something that would help him with the task in the dark.

Next was a plate with steaks on it. There was a bit of laughter as a bit of juggling took place between Gordon and Alan with the hot plate, but there was nothing but a few stinging fingers to worry about. It then was passed to Jeff, Scott and Virgil. When the plate came around to Jess, she took it and placed it between herself and Sherry. "Steak." She told her friend. "Take your fork, and stick it into the top one." Grinning when she got the steak on her plate without any problems, Sherry passed it triumphantly onto Brains.

A bowl of rice followed, which Tin-Tin consequently dropped, yelping when the hot rice fell on her left leg. Then some potatoes and banana salad made its way around the table. When the last person was served, everyone began to eat.

When everyone was done eating, Kyrano spoke. "Please leave the plates and bowls on the table. Your grandmother and I will take care of them while the games are taking place."

Getting up first Sherry said cheekily; "Hey; does anyone want a coffee?" She grinned when it went quiet all of a sudden. Sherry knew that as much as Scott would want coffee, he wouldn't risk walking with it, not in the dark. Giving an evil little smirk, Sherry sniggered. "Aww! The boys are scared sh- um, sightless."

Hearing what Sherry had almost said, Jess snickered lightly: "Hey girl. Watch it."

Hearing a soft groan from the other side of the table, Sherry asked, surprised, "What's wrong Gordon?"

Feeling his face go hot, Gordon got up and following the table and chairs to where he thought the door was said: "I'm going to the bathroom."

What Gordon didn't know was that all of the lights in the entire house were switched off. No matter where they went, or what any of them wanted to do, the lights wouldn't go on. The lights would only activate when a rescue call came in. Brains had seen to that.

Hearing a loud thud, Virgil jumped up and called out in concern. "Gordon! You okay?" They all could hear someone curse and then, "Um, yeah! Just took a fall over someone's shoes!"

There was silence as they all wondered how to find their way through the house without following Gordon in his stunt. Jess got up immediately, having seemingly no problem at all finding her way around.

Laughing really hard, Sherry held on to Jess as they walked away from the dining room. Both girls nearly jumped a mile when two very unhappy green eyes appeared in front of them. Sherry had felt Jess jump, and had reacted to it in the same way. Walking backwards Jess said slowly, "Geez Gordon. Your eyes are really shiny tonight."

Knowing exactly why they were so bright Sherry started backing up as well. "Jess? I think you should turn very, very slowly and then run like hell."

Wheeling around to run with her hand against the wall as fast as she could, with Sherry dragging behind her Jess yelped. "Now you tell me!" They both ran around a corner and ducked into a room. They could hear someone walking very slowly but with determined steps. Looking around her with her hands, Sherry found that they were in the laundry room. Pulling her friend behind a huge basket she whispered, "I think Gordon had a little oops. So keep really quiet. He'll be out for murder."

In the dining room everyone started to move. They all knew by the sudden sound of running feet that the girls had run from something, or most likely, a bit of a cross Gordon. He didn't usually get mad but when he did. Well, run and hide.

Feeling his way to the door Virgil gave a long suffering sigh. "I hope that we will make it through. I'm not going to look after you lot tonight, swear to heaven." Walking out he nearly walked smack into Gordon. "Hey, Gords." He stopped his brother by grabbing his arm before he could vanish down the corridor. "Hey. It's just tonight. It is a good thing because now we are able to feel what Sherry has to go through for the rest of her life." Feeling Gordon turn slowly, Virgil went on. "What's up with you?"

Giving a sigh Gordon rubbed his neck. "Nothing, really. I'm not really mad. Just pretending you know? Sherry runs when I'm mad, so now I'm using it to my advantage in my plan to get those two girls back." Gordon turned and feeling his way to the kitchen said: "Want some coffee Virge?"

Smiling Virgil followed and said: "Okay. Just be careful. I don't want you to get burned. I just told the others that I take no responsibility for mishaps."

In the dining room Scott, Tin-Tin, Brains, Alan, John, Grandma Ruth, Kyrano and Jeff all smiled. Pushing himself to the end of the table John said: "I'm going to the kitchen. I have to get rid of this wheelchair before I kill someone by driving straight over them."

The others made their way out of the dining room and off into their own directions. When Sherry and Jess came out of their hiding spot, they could hear someone walking past. Swiftly stopping Sherry at the door, Jess whispered lowly, "Who's that?"

"That's just Brains." Hearing the person in question stop Sherry went out and said: "Hi Brains. What are you going to do now?"

Turning to where he thought Sherry was, Brains replied: "Well, I'm g-g-going to work in the d-d-d-.."

Grinning Sherry said: "Oh, please don't hurt yourself?"

Hearing Brains walk off again, Sherry turned back to the girl next to her and asked curiously, "Doesn't it feel strange to suddenly have no sight?"

Finding Sherry Jess grinned, "Nope. My mum, my sisters and I sometimes have a dark night. Then we make food in the dark and do everything without lights. I'm used to it and it's really a lot of fun."

Both girls jumped once again as they heard someone else take a tumble. Walking in the direction of the sound both girls could hear Tin-Tin muttering. "Why didn't Gordon move the darn shoes? They're just waiting for someone to trip over them."

Stopping close to the voice Sherry said: "Tin-Tin. You okay?" Getting up off the floor with the shoes in hand Tin-Tin said: "Yeah, I'm okay."

In the kitchen, Gordon was humming to himself while making a big pot of coffee. The smell had drawn everyone to the kitchen and he knew that the two girls would follow soon. Grinning to himself, Gordon waited for everyone to come into the kitchen. The only ones not there were Grandma, Brains and Kyrano. Giving everyone a cup as they passed him, he left the two youngest girls' coffee on the counter and walked to the back door of the kitchen, he slipped outside. He had to get something from the pond….

When Sherry and Jess came in, the younger girl asked, "Did someone make us coffee too?" Turning to the two girls, Virgil smiled and tapped on the counter. "Gordon left yours somewhere around here."

Feeling her way on the countertop Sherry found the cups and tapping on the counter like Virgil had done, she guided Jess to her. For a short moment they both felt around to find the others hand and when they did, they both started to giggle.

Taking the cup, Jess frowned. "So where did Gordon go? I know that he was in here before! He was out to get us because we laughed at him."

Turning his head to the left and right Scott shrugged. "No idea. I can't hear the Fish anywhere. Hope he didn't take his cup of coffee with him."

A moment of silence fell, before John spoke up. "Virgil? Can I get out of this chair? I'm strong enough to get up and walk without feeling like the world's spinning. It'll be safer too. With my luck, someone will get hurt if I was to run into them. Can you turn me loose?"

Smiling into the darkness Sherry couldn't help but feel a little sorry for John. He sounded like he was desperate.

Virgil could see the truth in what John was saying. There would most likely be a few people with squashed toes or bashed shins at the end of the night. Following the counter to where he knew John was, he helped him up and for a moment, Virgil sat his hand on John's arm to make sure that his brother wasn't going to fall over. When John moved away from him he knew that he would be fine. He hoped that he was right. Pushing the wheelchair to the table Virgil spoke firmly. "Just don't overdo it John. Rest when you must."

Outside the house, Gordon was waiting for everyone to move off before he came back in. In his hand he had some grass he found which was feeling a bit slimy and wet in his hands. When he could hear movement in the kitchen, he knew that his chance was coming up fast to get into the house again.

Jeff, who had listened to everyone chat away animatedly, found his way to the lounge and sat himself down on a couch. He was startled when Grandma Ruth asked from somewhere in the darkness. "So? How's the dark navigating going, Jeff?"

In the kitchen Sherry and Jess had found the sink, and with some feeling around, they placed the rest of the cups in the sink along with their own. Turning around, feeling her way across to the other counter to check for any missed crockery, Jess gave a yelp when she touched the still-hot coffee pot. "Drat!" she hissed, sucking the stinging fingers in her mouth. "I didn't know it was sitting there."

Following the counter Sherry stopped when she felt the heat coming off the pot. "Didn't you feel the heat Jess?" Shaking her head and stopping the action when she remembered that Sherry couldn't see her, she sighed. "A sighted person doesn't always heed the warnings and doesn't pay attention to the world around them. I felt it, but didn't pay any attention to it."

Turning to head for the door Sherry asked. "Would you like to play on Virgil's piano for a while Jess?"

Nodding and stopping herself once again, grinning at her own forgetfulness, Jess followed Sherry to the lounge.

Finding the piano Sherry said: "Virgil doesn't mind me playing. He's been teaching me some easy songs and I wanted to play them to you." Opening the piano Sherry waited for her friend to sit on the stool next to her. She began to warm up her hands by playing a few notes. Jeff and Grandma Ruth was still there in the lounge listening to the two girls, silent enough that neither of them had noticed their invisible audience.

Little did they know that Gordon had also silently come back into the house and was now heading straight for the piano, and the two girls; who had no idea what was coming their way.

Scott, Virgil, Alan and John were on their way to the games room when a twin shrieks came out of the lounge. Forgetting where they were heading, they all turned and bolted to where the sound was coming from. Not seeing Tin-Tin coming out into the hall, Scott ran into her. They both ended up in a heap on the ground. Alan went flying over them both, getting a pained cry from Tin-Tin who desperately tried and failed to get out of the way. Virgil skidded to a halt, and stepped on her hand, making Tin-Tin give out a squeak of pain. John, realising that he was coming up to an impromptu rugby scrum, tripped over Scott, but somehow managed to prevent himself from falling down.

While the heap of people in the hall sorted themselves, out Sherry and Jessica was still screaming shrilly, hopping around as something slimy was slithering down their backs. No matter what they did it just wouldn't go away. Not knowing what it was Jessica froze and with a very tight voice said: "Someone please get whatever it is off my back?" She shivered and as she did the feeling of the slimy thing moved down her back. Sherry had gone quiet. Too quiet for Jess' liking. She didn't know if the poor girl was still standing or had passed out.

Unable to keep in his laughter Gordon started to laugh. Seeing the girls jump around screaming was something he liked. Okay not seeing them jump but hearing them jump gave him a good mental image. As he calmed himself down he could hear the others come into the room. Walking to where he knew his piano was Virgil found and closed it. Next to it he found Sherry. She was standing quite still. Touching her arm Virgil asked: "You okay Sherry?" Feeling his sister move a tiny step closer to him he knew that she was out to get Gordon. Feeling Sherry shiver Virgil asked: "Would one of you two girls tell me what is the matter and what Gordon has to do with whatever is wrong with you two?"

Turning slowly so that her back was to Virgil Sherry said: "Just put your hand under my shirt and see for yourself. And while you're at it, get it off me would you?" Finding the bottom of Sherry's shirt Virgil lifted it up just a bit and using his other hand, felt her back until he found the problem. For right there stuck under one of her bra straps and on the part where it comes together was some slimy grass. That's what it felt like. Taking it in his hand Virgil lifted it away from Sherry's back. Making sure that he took it all and that he didn't snag Sherry's bra along with it all. That done, he let her shirt down and turning her around took her hand and 'showed' it to her.

When Sherry felt it she pulled her hand away and in a low deadly voice said, "Gordon. Do that again and I swear, I'll kill you." Walking to Jess, Virgil asked: "Jess. Would you want me or someone else to take the grass off your back?" Without a word, her face flaming hot from embarrassment, Jess turned around and let Virgil take off the clinging wet grass. She trusted him, and knew that he wouldn't do anything else to her. When her shirt went down she turned and walked to Gordon's last location. Walking very softly and careful not to touch anything or anyone, she grabbed him. Holding onto his arm she moved behind him, digging her nails in firmly. Swiping her foot swiftly behind his knees, she slammed down on top of him.

Not knowing what Jess had in mind, and not wanting to hurt her by moving too abruptly, Gordon tried to get away from her.

Knowing that the redheaded Tracy was attempting to get away from her, Jess dug her fingers into Gordon's side and began to tickle him. It took a while, but after begging and trying to get away Gordon was released to get up when the two girls got off him.

Though there were still hiccups and tears of laughter coming from Gordon, everyone had suddenly quietened as they realised that they couldn't think of anything else to do.

They all thought for a minute, before Jess asked suddenly, "Hey! Who wants to play Marco Polo?"


	9. I'm different Chapter9

Disclaimer: How I wish the boys were mine. But nope; they belong to someone else. Thank you all for reading. You won't believe how much I enjoy it to see that you like it! A huge thanks to my beta Darkflame's Pyre.

Standing up when Jess got up Sherry asked, "What is Marco Polo?"

Jess grinned. "It's where someone has to try and catch someone else, and if you are the one caught, it's your turn to catch someone else. Everyone has to move around to avoid being caught, and the catcher has to try and get you. While you move around, you call out 'Marco'. Those who are being chased have to say polo to let the catcher to see where you are. It's more fun in the pool but if we can clean out a room without killing someone we could try and play it. That is if you guys are up for it."

Liking the idea and knowing that this game might get everyone to go to bed, Jeff spoke up causing everyone in the room to jump in surprise. "Sounds like a good idea Jessica." Smiling when the room went quiet Jeff went on. "You lot didn't hear me and your Grandmother at all, did you?"

Finding the door Jeff said to the room at large, "Follow me please?" Everyone moved to the door and followed Jeff and Grandma Ruth down the hall and around a few corners. When Jeff stopped at a double door they all waited for him to open it. The palm reader had a yellow backlight and so it wasn't too hard to find and activate the mechanism. The light only went on when your hand touched or brushed over it. When the doors opened everyone went inside. Walking to a small window, Jeff closed it and everyone was left in total darkness.

When Jeff, Grandma and John were out of the room, and the door had closed Sherry asked. "So. Who's starting?" Walking to where she thought the middle of the room was, Jess said. "I'll start. Oh, yeah. I forgot to say that the one who has to catch people has to turn around ten times." Hearing groans coming from everyone, she went on. "Awww, come on. You got to be used to spinning if you guys are the Thunderbirds!"

Grinning, Jess started to turn. While she was counting her turns everyone moved away and to any place they thought she might miss. When Jess stopped, she swayed a bit as she regained her momentum, and then she started to call out: "Marco!"

Running past her Sherry said. "Polo!" Jumping to catch Sherry Jess almost ran smack into the wall. Spinning, she felt a warm body pass her again. Lunging, she nearly caught Scott's arm.

Stopping for a bit, she stood silently and listened as they all moved around her. She could hear someone really close. Smiling to herself Jess twisted, and before her victim could get away she had him by his shirt. Giving a yelp, Alan spun around.

Jess giggled. "Who do I have here?"

Alan pouted. "Fine. You caught me… It's Alan."

"Right." Jess ordered. "Start turning." When Alan stopped spinning he had to stand still for a bit. When he was sure that he wouldn't get sick he said, "Marco!"

Everyone started to move again. At one end of the room Scott stepped on Jess' foot as he pressed against the wall, and got a small yelp of pain in reply. On the other side of the room Sherry got trapped for a moment by Virgil when he ran to the same corner as his sister.

Tin-Tin sidestepped Alan a few times, and then promptly crashed into Gordon when she jumped back. Giving a soft grunt Gordon ducked out of Alan's reach.

Getting frustrated that he couldn't seem to be able to catch anybody, Alan stopped and waited a bit. When someone brushed against his arm he turned and grabbed for them wildly. Hearing a soft 'oh' he knew that he had caught one of his brothers.

Scott sighed and waited for Alan to move off and started to turn and count.

Stopping when he came to ten Scott gave a sneaky little smile and ran to the first person he could feel. Realizing that Scott was heading his way Gordon dodged at the last moment letting Scott ran strait into the door. As soon as he hit the door Scott could hear Sherry say: "Ooh, ow. That's got to hurt." Turning and resting his back against the door Scott waited a bit and then hearing Tin-Tin give a small yelp when someone touched her he was off again. Before Tin-Tin could get away a hand closed around her foot. Scott had dived and caught her by her foot.

After about twenty minutes and increasing incidents of collisions, Sherry asked if they wanted to play some more.

Stretching, Gordon grunted a little. "No thanks. I think my body's had enough of crashing and getting smashed around. I'm done for, and I want to go to bed if you wouldn't mind."

Smiling into the dark Sherry was glad that she got to skip the catching part. "Scott you still alive?"

She jumped when Scott spoke right next to her. "Yes, I'm here."

"How many times do I have to say that you lot should warn me before you talk? I'm going to die one day of fright!" She scolded. "Anyway. Can we do a rescue tomorrow? You guys have no idea how to rescue a disabled person. It would be good practice for you guys." Sherry grinned at that. Feeling Scott running his fingers tenderly through her shorn hair, Sherry knew that he was thinking about it. Letting go of Sherry's hair and hugging her to his side, Scott nodded, his voice firm in the darkness. "Sure. Why not? I'll talk to dad and then we'll start tomorrow morning. You girls could talk to Brains and see what he's got to make us a rescue site."

Jess grinned slowly, noticing something that Scott hadn't. "Scott I think we don't have to ask and you don't have to talk to your dad about that. Remember, they're watching us in the lounge. So there's got to be a camera around here somewhere."

Finding the door, Gordon opened it and went out into the hallway. Turning back to stop the door from sliding shut he asked, "Are you guys coming or should I let the door close?" Hearing everyone coming out he grinned and moved off in the direction of the lounge so that he could find the ramp and his room.

When most of the boys went up the ramp to go to bed, Jess and Sherry went into the lounge where John, Grandma Ruth, Brains and Jeff was still sitting and talking. Just behind the two girls, was Scott. He wanted to check on his father and the rest of the household before he could go to bed. Following John's voice, Sherry found him and with a grin splitting her face, sat down on his lap again. Feeling him grab at her Sherry laughed and gave him a hug and a quick kiss goodnight and jumped off.

John sighed melodramatically. "Your getting too old for sitting on me Sherry. You scared me."

Smiling Sherry went over to where her dad was and hugged him tight. "Night Dad." Jeff hugged her back and when he let go he said, "John she'll never grow up. She'll always hug you that way. It's the same with all of us. "

Finding Grandma Ruth Sherry hugged her as well, and then moved to Brains. She caught him as he shyly went to move away. She grinned and just gave him a quick hug and then she looked for Scott.

Jess felt Scott move away from where he was standing at her shoulder, but apparently Sherry knew what he was doing because she moved to the other side of her friend, and caught Scott from behind.

Turning, Scott hugged her tight and looked her up and down as if he was checking that everything was still in one piece on his baby sister.

Giving a sigh Sherry said, "See John? Scott will never stop checking us over before bed time."

Letting Sherry go Scott turned to where he thought Jess was. Finding her he gave her a brotherly hug too and checked her over like he had his sister. Jess couldn't help but smile shyly. Scott felt like a big brother to her the longer she stayed there. He and all of Sherry's siblings. When he let go she hugged him again and moved to where John was. Finding the chair she stopped. She didn't know if her goodnight would be welcomed or not. She knew that he only let Sherry hug him as she pleased.

Sensing Jess next to him, and guessing what she was thinking, John got up slowly and gently hugged her. Feeling her shudder a bit, he pushed her away gently and lifted her chin with his hand. "Jess? Are you alright?"

For some reason Jessica felt like crying. Why she didn't know. Before she knew it John had sat down and had pulled her into an embrace like Scott had done. He wasn't one for crying people but somehow he knew that Jess needed someone to listen to her, and being that everyone else but Scott and Sherry had left, he was it. Maybe it was because he had Sherry always coming to him when she wanted to cry or talk. It was instinctual.

Sherry moved off to the hall and when she got to the ramp, she turned and said, "Good night everyone. I'll be okay on my own." Hearing Scott come up behind her Sherry walked until she got to her door. Something was on her door. Feeling with her hand she saw that it was a star made out of metal. A big one. She felt Scott put his hand on her shoulder affectionately as she asked, "Who put this here?"

Feeling the door, Scott smiled when he found the star. "John asked Brains to put it there. I found them in the hallway talking about it."

Sherry grinned. "Now I know what Brains meant by trying to work in the dark!"

Putting her hand on Scott's hand Sherry asked: "What plaque is on your door?"

Taking Sherry's hand, Scott held it on her palm reader. "You can look tomorrow. I also have to go see what ended up on my door and if Gordon has gone and done something to make it bite me."

Sherry giggled. She felt sorry for Gordon. He always got the blame, even when it wasn't him who had done the deed. When the door opened and Sherry had walked, in she turned around and placed her foot in the doorway to hold it open. "Scott? Do you think Jessica is okay?"

"I think she just need someone to listen to her. She's in a strange place, and we're all so affectionate. I think she's a little overwhelmed with having so many men in the one house. She'll be fine."

Smiling at that, Sherry nodded. "It's cool to have her around here. I think that she was scared that John wouldn't let her give him a hug. You know how he is." Turning back into her room Sherry smiled softly. "Good night Big Brother."

Sherry walked to her bed and upon pulling the blankets down, she found the box of things she had received earlier in the evening.

The lighting came back on as she finished putting the last item away. She switched off the light as she thought about all the items that had been bought to help her with her day. She realized that having Jess around made it easier for her to accept that she was going to be blind forever. The other girl had made her see the world in a new way, and was showing her that she didn't need her eyes to live her life normally. Well, as normal as can be. Climbing into bed Sherry gave a soft sigh and soon after that she was asleep.

Down in the lounge John and Jess were still sitting in the dark. Turning her head, Jess rested it against John's chest and sighed softly. How she whished she could be one of them. They were all so close, and protected each other fiercely. But she missed her Mum and sisters. Feeling a hand rub circles on her back, she smiled.

When John looked down he saw that Jess was fast asleep. Not knowing how he would get her off or how he would get up without aggravating his back or bad arm, he nearly fell off the chair when Kyrano spoke softly next to him.

"Do you mind if I take Miss Jessica to her room?" Smiling John gently loosened Jess' arms from around his neck, and let Kyrano lift the slight girl with surprising strength into his arms.

Turning to look at Kyrano as he stood and stretched gingerly, he smiled. "Thanks Kyrano. I didn't know if I should have woken her up and walked with her to her room."

Smiling at a sleeping Jess, he ruffled her hair, and walked to the lounge door. "Good night Kyrano."

Walking to his own room John saw that someone had placed a box on his bed. He knew what was in it. He had been waiting for it to come in the post for a while now. Opening the box, he pulled something out, and then made his way to Sherry's room. Stopping beside Sherry's bed, he looked tenderly down at her. Sherry's curtains were open a bit, and they let the moon shine in. Before he could put the things on her desk and walk out again, Sherry was sitting up. Turning her head just a bit Sherry asked, "John? Is that you?"

Moving to the other side of her bed Sherry patted the warm spot next to her in an invitation for John to sit down.

John felt a little guilty. He had forgotten that his sister woke up at the smallest sound.

Taking her brother's hand, Sherry felt the thin, cold chain that her brother had on his wrist, and knew that it was the bracelet that she had given him up on the station.

Moving to sit against the headboard, Sherry spoke quietly. "So is Jess okay?"

"Yeah. She only needed a hug."

"She doesn't have brothers, and I think that she really wants you guys to be it. I can hear her smile when you lot play around, or even just chat to her. She doesn't say it, and that it's only been a few days, but I know that she thinks of us as siblings already. She's like a sister to me."

John smiled, and stood up. Fetching the items he had laid on the desk, he moved back to the bed and passed them to his sister. "This is for you Sherry."

Feeling the first gift Sherry smiled. "A watch?" She grinned. "I guess that it's to stop me from walking around the house at strange hours of the night?" Feeling around it Sherry found that it had five buttons.

"It's a Braille/talking watch. When you learn Braille you can use the top buttons. I think Jess is going to teach you. "

Putting the watch down on her bedside table Sherry said: "Thanks. I'll ask Jess tomorrow to help me start. Is that okay?"

Getting the next object Sherry saw that it was a bracelet, almost like the one she had given John. Holding it up she asked, "What's this for?"

Taking it from Sherry, John somehow got it around her left arm and while she held one end, he closed the clip. Letting go John said, "Remember what you wrote in that little note from the box you put my band in?"

Sherry nodded her head. John hugged her softly. "Then you'll know why I'm giving it to you. It has the same picture on it and your name on the inside."

Sherry snuggled down on her bed. Getting up, John smiled. She was already fast asleep. He left her room feeling like falling asleep himself. When he got into his own bed, he could hear someone come in a while later and stand next to his bed. Opening his eyes just a bit he saw that Scott was watching him. Holding his good hand out to Scott he gripped his brother's in a mutually silent goodnight. Scott left a while later.

John slept, feeling secure.


	10. I'm Different chapter10

**Disclaimer: How I wish the boys were mine. But nope; they belong to someone else. Thank you all for reading! You won't believe how much I enjoy it to see that you like it. A huge thanks to my beta Darkflame's Pyre!**

The next day, Sherry was up and dressed before anyone else. She slipped out of her room and moved along the hallway, brushing her fingers along the wood of each of her brothers' doors to feel what Brains had put on them. Gordon had a fish, Alan a car, Virgil a piano, John a telescope, Scott a fighter jet, and even their father had one; a man with six children around him.

Sherry couldn't help but smile. Leaning against the door she let out a slight yelp as she fell head first into the room as the door opened beneath her weight. Getting up she went to step out again, but felt a warm pair of arms wrap her in an embrace. Sherry didn't think that her dad would be in his room. He was usually up well before the rest of the house.

Letting her go, Jeff smiled. "Good morning to you." He patted her on the shoulder and she walked beside him as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Dad did you see the cute things on our doors?"

Jeff nodded. "Yes, mine had a bit of a problem last night."

"I think its because that man on the door has to many kids around him."

Jeff grinned as he retrieved a few cups and placed them on the counter. "Would you mind making me a coffee Sherry?"

Sherry paused, unsure. "Um, Dad? Where would I find my pot and everything else without breaking something or hurting myself and send the house into a flat spin?"

Wincing a little at the uncertainty in his daughter's voice, Jeff took Sherry's hand. "This corner where we are standing now has all your things. With in a week or so the boys are going to help turn this corner into a blind friendly corner for you."

Smiling as she looked for the things she would need to make coffee Sherry spoke quietly. "Dad. I know that you all care about me. But please don't buy me all the gadgets. If I go to the school for the blind I should and have to be able to cope without them."

There was silence as the drinks were poured. By the time the drinks were done, Scott had joined them. Not long after that, Jess came in with Gordon behind her.

Still a bit sleepy, Jess wondered how she had ended back in her room last night. She remembered going to John and that he had hugged her. After that? Well, she couldn't remember what had transpired. She just hoped that she hadn't embarrassed herself in any way.

Grabbing Sherry from behind Gordon said: "Well, I see that I can't have my morning swim today. Some sort of platform has taken over the pool."

Smiling at the distaste Gordon was showing, Jeff shook his head. "Didn't you all decide on a rescue last night? Or did the rest of us hear something else?"

"I didn't think that you would put up a rescue site so fast and early in the morning. Where did you get that platform from anyway Dad?"

"I've got a new contract from a new company. They are the ones making the platforms. They've sent me one to test out. What's a better way to test its safety than getting you lot to check it out?"

After having some coffee and later breakfast they all gathered in the lounge. When everyone had sat themselves down or had found a spot to stand Jeff said, "Here's the brief for the rescue. You boys will 'rescue' three girls from a platform which has broken off a cliff house. Normal rescue personnel are unable to reach them because half of their men are on another rescue, and the time restraints are definitely smaller than desired. You have some small problems though. One girl can't walk, one is deaf, and the last can't see. Your mission will be to get the girls off safely without them ending up falling to there deaths which is the pool, in this case."

Smiling to herself Sherry wondered how they would go about it all. Deaf people they could handle because all of them new how to communicate with them. As for someone who couldn't walk? Well, they had dealt with someone like that once before.

Sherry nearly fell of her chair when her dad spoke again. "Before we start, Virgil wants to take your bandages off Sherry. Then you three girls will be put on the platform. John will do communications from the lounge and the rest of you will be 'on site'. Brains and I will be watching from the side lines. Tin-Tin." Jeff addressed the Malay girl. "You're the deaf girl. Jessica? You'll be getting in the wheelchair. Sherry you will be under a loose peace of mettle. You're stuck and can't get free." Sherry noticed that her Dad deliberately hadn't mentioned that she was the blind girl.

Smiling at the girls dismayed looks Jeff said, "Right. Off you go."

Everyone moved off to get ready for what was about to take place. Sherry went with Virgil and Jessica with Tin-Tin to get a small radio to call for help and the rest of the boys got ready to lift the girls into the 'danger zone'. However, no-one saw that one of the support beams was beginning to buckle from the weight it was going to have to withstand.

When all three girls were stationed on the platform, Tin-Tin gave Jessica the radio and called out, rather convincingly; "Oh, no! The balcony is splitting off from the house! What do we do?"

Flinching at her new friend's loud voice, Jess took the radio and looked over at Sherry, who tried to get out from her trapped position. "Who do I call? What do I say?"

Pretending to cry Sherry said, "Call International Rescue. Don't worry about the channel you're calling on. Just call them and hurry!" Sherry fell back on her back and gave up getting out of her little brother-made prison.

Giving a soft sigh and wondering for a moment what John was going to sound like when he took her 'call' Jess looked for the on switch and then the call button. Finding it she looked at where Tin-Tin was hopping around and said shyly, "Um, calling International Rescue? Calling International Rescue. Please help us?" She nearly dropped the radio when John's soft but calm voice came through. "This is International Rescue. What is your emergency?" Calming herself down after the startling sound, Jess began. "My friends and I are trapped on the balcony of our house. It's come loose from the wall and we're hanging above the pool! My friends and I are disabled." For a moment Jess wondered if she had talked too fast, because John had gone silent. When John did speak again Jess was amazed to hear how calm he was. She knew that if this was for real she wouldn't be panicking.

"Did you call the local rescue services?" Looking to where Tin-Tin was sitting next to Sherry she said: "Um, yes, we did. They can't help us. They got called out somewhere and won't be able to help us. They said that we should call you guys."

Silence followed and when John spoke again Jess had no idea what to say.

"Can you tell me where you are?" Looking to Tin-Tin and Sherry again she said: "Um, a holiday home of a friend?" She could see John smiling at her in her minds' eye. Mr. Tracy hadn't given her a name or anything that she could use. Thinking fast she said: "We're home alone on Tracy Island!"

When John spoke again she could hear the smile in his voice. "Alright. Got your location. Just hold on. Help is on the way.

Switching the radio off Jess wheeled the chair that she was sitting in over to Tin-Tin and Sherry. They were prepared to sit for a while and wait for their 'rescue' but then all three girls felt something shift beneath them.

Tin-Tin gave Jess a searching look. "Uh, is that supposed to happen?"

Feeling a cold sensation run down her back Sherry said slowly, "What ever you do… Don't move."

Hearing the cliff face near the far side of the house open Tin-Tin and Jess turned their eyes to where Thunderbird Two was coming out, the airspace around the island obviously clear enough for launch. Tin-Tin had turned when Jessica had turned her eyes to the left. She grinned despite the bad feeling she had. This was the first time the young girl would see one of the 'Birds launch.

As soon as Thunderbird Two was above the platform, a hatch opened and the rescue platform came down with Gordon, Alan and Scott on board. Knowing that the 'balcony' might give way without warning, Sherry yelled out frantically to her brothers. "Stop the platform!" Sherry could hear that it was still coming down. Turning her head to where she thought Jess was, she cried out. "Jessica! Tell them to stop!"

Disregarding the whole idea of the wheelchair for the time being, Jess ran to the edge and screamed. "Stop!"

The platform slowed, but it was too late. The platform was down and before the boys knew it they could do nothing but watch as the supports gave way, dropping both the girls and the broken platform into the pool below.

Jess tried to dodge the wheelchair, but it had slipped from where she had left it, and she went head first into the water. Right before she hit her left leg smashed into a broken beam. Everyone heard the sound of a bone snapping, before chaos broke loose.

Not able to dodge out of the way when she hit the water Tin-Tin was dragged down with the mass of twisted steel that was the platform.

Without thinking what he was doing, Scott dived out of the rescue basket into a perfect racing dive, and straight into the water.

Turning to Alan, Gordon rapidly showed Alan where he should jump and then followed Scott into the pool. Soon after that Alan had jumped after them.

In the lounge John had jumped up at the sound of screeching metal. Running to the doors in the lounge, he could only watch as his little sister and her friends plunged into the water. Before he could move he saw Scott, Gordon and Alan jump in. Grandma Ruth grabbed his good arm and spoke to him firmly. "Stay here John. They'll get the girls out. You're hurt; you'll only end up being in the way.

" Sitting down on the nearest chair John clenched his hands into fists as Thunderbird Two retracted the rescue platform and whirled around to make a rough landing on the runway. He knew that Virgil would be running towards the pool as fast as he possibly could.

Scott dove down into the water, keeping his eyes open despite the stinging of the chlorine towards Jess' sinking form. He placed his arm around her and pulled her up, kicking with all the force he could eke out of his legs.

As soon as her head broke the surface of the water, Jess gave an agonised cry and gasped for air. Pulling her to the side of the pool in the recovery stroke, Scott was so glad that they had Virgil as a medic. Lifting Jess just a bit, he let Virgil lift her up and out of the water into his strong embrace. Her left leg was twisted, and it was already bruising a frightening plum colour. Climbing out himself he saw that Virgil had already fetched three hover stretchers and a medical kit together with all the speed of the rescuer he was.

Turning at the sound of sprinting footsteps, Scott saw his dad run up to them. Looking back to the water, as he followed Jeff's gaze Scott saw that Alan was helping a crying Tin-Tin out of the pool and into her own father's arms. Glad that Tin-Tin didn't appear to be hurt, Scott looked around for his redheaded brother, and his little sister. Only seeing Gordon come up for air, he sprinted over to his brother, who cried out in desperation.

"Scott! I can't get Sherry free. She's trapped under some of the scaffolding! Go get those special masks of Brains' The new ones! Hurry!" Without stopping to think about it, Scott sprinted off towards the huge bulk of Thunderbird Two and the storage locker where the diving gear was kept.

When Sherry had gone down she knew that she was in big trouble. Her head felt like it was bursting, and her ears and lungs were hurting. She knew that she was getting short of air by the way her heart was pounding in her chest as she tried to prevent herself from breathing in water.

_How did this rescue go so horribly wrong? _She thought frantically as she tried to somehow slide herself from beneath her prison. As she felt the ripples from the splashing that was going on above her head, Sherry hoped that Jess and Tin-Tin had gotten out okay. She would hate herself for the rest of her life if they got hurt or killed. She nearly opened her mouth to yell when a warm hand touched her face, then joining its partner in moving around her, presumably to take stock of the situation. Something told her that it was Gordon. Only he would have been able to dive down to the bottom of the pool without feeling if his head was going to split right open. His hand went away and she could feel him swim up again. No doubt for some more air after getting the shock of his life.

Sherry felt like crying. She was feeling panicky and she knew for sure that in a few short seconds she would have to open her mouth, and then she would drown. _Why am I holding on? I'm going to die down here today._

Just then she felt two hands push her head back and before she new it she felt her brother put his mouth over hers and that's when she new what he wanted to do. Opening her mouth just a bit she felt air push itself into her screaming lungs. Grateful, she tried to grab for her brother, but then she squirmed as she felt Gordon swim away from her. She felt something drag off her legs. Again Gordon had to swim up for air. Not completely scared now, Sherry wondered how long her water loving brother would be able to do this. As Sherry waited for Gordon to return something heavy came down hard on her left arm.

Letting out some of the air her body so desperately needed, Sherry wrenched her arm free, clamping her mouth shut as she tried to take a reflexive breath. Realizing what she had done, Sherry once again was terrified that she was going to die. She felt her brother's hands on her face and when she let him give her the air she needed she grabbed at his arm with her now free hand and felt him touch her face. She knew that he was telling her to hold on. That he'd do this forever if that was what she needed. Sherry was scared though. She remembered Jess and Tin-Tin, and she realized that she'd rather her brother let her die and got her friends out instead.

The next time her brother reached her, Sherry tried to shake him off, using her hands to push roughly against his chest. She knew from some part of her brain that she wasn't thinking straight any more. Gordon was having none of it and she felt him kick his legs out to keep himself down. Feeling him gripping her face hard she wanted to scream at him to let her go. Once again she felt her brothers mouth over hers and she knew that he would force her to take the air and wouldn't take no for an answer. Feeling Gordon let go of her she felt his hand taking her own for a moment. She didn't have to see the fear he was showing on his face. She knew that he was scared as well.

When Gordon came down again Sherry felt him put something on her face. She felt him lift her head and felt him pull something down at the back. The next thing she felt was the water leaving her face where the mask was now resting. Feeling her brother's hand touching her chest, she knew that it was Gordon telling her that it was safe to take a breath. Somehow she had forgotten how to do that.

She didn't completely understand how to do it. Feeling her brother's hands come down on her chest and forcing what little air was still in her lungs out, she somehow remembered how to do it. Gasping and feeling herself shaking as she tried to get as much of the new found air into her body as she could, she felt Gordon hold her still. She realized that he was talking to her. There was a waterlogged murmuring in her ear, but she knew that he was telling her to take it easy and to try and calm herself down.

Putting her hand out, Sherry felt his arm and feeling him come a bit closer she felt the straps holding the tanks to his back. Letting go of his arm, she found his hand instead, and holding it to her chest she spoke with her breath still hitching from time to time. "Thank you."

She knew that now he was getting one of the tanks off his back. Feeling a strap being put around her hand she held on to it with all her strength. Feeling Gordon touch her face to let her know that he wanted her to listen to him she turned her head a bit. "Sherry. Hold on to that for me. I have to leave you for a moment to get the others to help me get you out of here."

Feeling him swim back up again Sherry felt herself smile. She was safe. Letting her head rest against the bottom of the pool, she relaxed as her lungs were saturated with the blessedly cool oxygen.

Topside, things was moving fast. Somehow, despite the young girl's panic over Sherry, Virgil had gotten Jess to stay flat out on her back while he had a good look at her leg. Jeff had come over and to prevent Jess from knowing what Virgil was doing he started to ask her a few questions. "Do you hurt anywhere else Jess?" Shaking her head, Jess breathed in sharply as Virgil's fingers ghosted across one of the more tender parts of her leg. She new that the medic would try not to hurt her and that some pain couldn't be helped.

Holding Jess down so that she wouldn't hurt herself any further, Jeff asked quietly, "Do you know what happened?"

Giving a soft moan at the pain shooting up her leg, she turned her head. "The platform was shifting about. We tried to get the boys to stop the basket. Guess that Thunderbird Two made it hard for them to hear."

Giving a sigh when Virgil got up, Jess shot him a grateful smile.

"Dad? Would you be able to get Jessica inside to the sickroom? Brains is already there and waiting." Virgil asked, smiling at the girl in response. "I know that you'll feel embarrassed, Jess but Brains and my dad have to get you out of those wet clothes."

Jess blushed when she realized that she's going to be undressing herself in front of men. Before Virgil went over to the pool he said seriously. "Jess. My father and Brains won't look. If they do then tell me and I'll make sure they don't look ever again." Jess smiled, trustingly at that and let Jeff push the hover stretcher off to the sickroom. She wondered where poor John was.

Alan had somehow found his way to John and Grandma Ruth. Wet and shaking he had stumbled through the glass doors and straight into John, who had quickly gotten up to catch him before he could crash to the ground. Turning John said quietly, "Grandma. I'm going to take Alan to his room to get out of these clothes and then I'll take him down to the sickroom. If you see Kyrano please tell him to bring Tin-Tin there to."

Turning again, John helped Alan out of the lounge and up the ramp to his room. The poor kid was shaking like a leaf, not just from the water streaming off of him either.

When Gordon came up from under the water for the umpteenth time, he saw Scott getting his now soggy shoes off before he plunged into the water next to his brother. "Scott. Do you have a rope or something?"

Nodding as he held up the item in question, he took a large breath and followed Gordon down. What he saw nearly made him swim back up again as the air choked in his lungs. Feeling Gordon tap him on the arm he turned his head to listen to what his brother was going to say. "She's okay Scott. Give me the rope and I'll get it around the platform. Take one end with you and when I tug at it you and Virgil can pull. As soon as it has lifted enough for me to reach Sherry I'll get her out and up."

It was strange to hear Gordon talk underwater. Although Scott was used to it, it still felt strange. Yes, Gordon had a mask on and he didn't. But still it was odd to hear him talk. Nodding his head in understanding he took his end of the rope, and swam back up again. Getting out of the water Scott said to a worried Virgil. "Sherry's okay. Gordon's going to put the rope around the part of the platform that's pinning her down. When he gives the signal, we have to pull it up and wait for him to get her out."

Swimming to where Sherry was, Gordon found that there was a large metal support beam laying across Sherry's middle. Sherry Gordon touched her hand which was still holding tightly to the air tank and said, "Sherry. I'm going to move some of the smaller things off you. Okay? And then I'm going to put a rope around the beam. As soon as Scott and Virgil pull, it should lift right up. When it does I'll help you out from under it. Do you understand?"

Once he'd removed all of the debris that was covering Sherry and the beam that was pinning her, Gordon looped the rope around it, and he waited for the beam to lift. Watching it closely, Gordon took Sherry's hand and when the beam had cleared her body somewhat he swam back and pulled Sherry out from under it. Feeling her legs trailing behind her Sherry started to kick. Still holding on to her hand Gordon wrapped his other arm around her waist, and pulled them both back up to the surface.

As soon as they broke through the water Sherry took her mask off rapidly. Yanking Gordon close to her Sherry hugged him tightly. At first Gordon didn't do anything but tread water to keep them both above the surface. Then letting his head down he let a few tears fall down his face and into his sisters hair.

Feeling the warm tears hit her head, Sherry looked up to where she knew Scott and Virgil were standing on the side. "I'm okay guys." She told them quietly. "Will you two leave me alone with Gordon for a while?" Hearing Scott and Virgil move off and taking everything with them Sherry waited until they were gone before reaching out behind her and grabbing the side, pulled herself along with Gordon to the edge.

Lifting Sherry up and waiting for her to get a few steps away from the water's edge Gordon got out and when he took her hand again Sherry hugged him once more. Finding the first step leading up to the house Sherry sat down on it with Gordon next to her. Turning her head and waiting for Gordon to look at her she said: "I'm sorry for scaring you Gordon. I'm sorry for trying to push you away when…. When…" Shaking her head she began once more. "When you tried to give me air, I thought that you were leaving Jessica and Tin-Tin somewhere in the water." Before she knew it she found herself being hugged tight. Swaying gently from side to side Gordon said, "You don't have to say sorry Sherry. We should have checked the platform before letting you girls on it." Lifting Sherry's chin, Gordon said: "If I had to do what I did underwater again to save your life I would do it. I knew that you weren't thinking straight any more. I was prepared to force you to let me breathe for you if I had to."

Freeing herself from Gordon Sherry asked quietly, "If Tin-Tin and Jessica were next to me, would you have left me to save them if I pulled away from your attempts to help me?"

For a moment, Gordon didn't say a word but when he did Sherry could hear that he was crying. "If that was your wish. Then yes, I would have done it for you."

Finding Gordon again Sherry hugged him and while she let him cry his heart out she said: "I would have done the same for you. And Gordon? I wouldn't have been mad at you if you did let me drown to save my friends. I would have smiled and died happy. Knowing that my friends were safe because you got them out and had let me go instead."

Hugging Gordon a bit tighter Sherry promised herself that she wouldn't tell anyone of Gordon's break down. She knew that all his training in WASP and International Rescue had never prepared him for what had almost happened there that day.

Feeling Gordon move away from her, Sherry knew that he was going to be okay now.

Helping Sherry up, Gordon let her take his arm and while they walked slowly up to the house to allow for Sherry's shaking limbs, he said, "Let's forget that this happened okay?"

Smiling a sad smile Sherry answered nonetheless. "That what happened?"

Gordon grinned back.


	11. I'm Different Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: How I wish the boys were mine. But nope; they belong to someone else. Thank you all for reading. You won't believe how much I enjoy it to see that you like it! A huge thanks to my beta Darkflame's Pyre.**

When Gordon and Sherry walked into the sickroom, Jess was sitting on the bed talking to Tin-Tin and the rest of the boys. Seeing them, Virgil took Sherry to a chair and made her sit down. While he checked her over, Gordon moved to Jess' bedside and asked, "How's the leg?"

Tapping the cast Jess smiled tiredly. "It's a lot better now. Thanks." Looking at Gordon, and seeing wetness on his cheeks as he held his hand on Sherry's shoulder, Jess asked, "Have you been crying, Gordon?"

Gordon shook his head. "No, I've just been in the pool water too long."

Jess knew that Gordon wouldn't tell her what had really gone on, but from the smile he had on his face she knew that Sherry had sorted out her brother. Seeing Virgil walk off, Jess called after him. "Virgil? Where are you going?"

Turning at the door Virgil grinned. "I'm going to get my 'bird ready to pick up all that junk out of the pool. She's still sitting outside her hangar."

Nodding as the older man left, Jess felt arms suddenly around her shoulders. Turning slightly to hug Gordon back, she smiled softly. "Thanks Fish Face."

Pulling away from Jess, Gordon pulled a funny face at her and left Jess laughing. Soon the rest of the boys had followed Virgil out the door, along with Brains and Grandma, until only the girls were left. Once Tin-Tin was sure that no one would come back, John made his way in and sat himself down on a chair next to Sherry.

Turning her head to where Jess was sitting Sherry asked, "So Jess. Are you nice and dry?"

Blushing a deep shade of red, Jess nodded embarrassedly. "Yes, I had some help getting dressed though. When I got in here, your dad and Brains helped me. They both had their eyes closed. It was funny to watch, but it really hurt when I had to move to get my sweats on. I kind of cursed a little. Your dad wasn't pleased…"

Hearing a soft laugh Jess looked at John. "It's not funny! I was told a few times to watch what I was saying. Although I think your dad did understand why I was cursing. My leg looked like and still looks like a shark's had fun playing with it and that hurts." She grimaced.

Getting up from the chair where she had been sitting Sherry said, "Well, I'm going to go get into some dry ones myself." Hearing John get up too, she nodded to her brother. "See you later John."

Passing Tin-Tin Sherry gave her a hug and finding Jess, did the same to her. Finding her room was easy and when Sherry was dressed in a fresh pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, she sat on her bed and listened to the sounds of Thunderbird Two and her brothers working outside. She knew that her dad would cancel the contract with the people who made the so-called safe platform. She was glad. They could have died. All three of them.

Suddenly, the morning's events caught up to her. Turning her face into her pillow Sherry began to cry. She could have died. She could have lost her friends today. They could have gotten themselves killed.

Sherry didn't realize that Gordon had come to her room when they had finished cleaning the pool. She didn't feel him as he lay down next to her; she'd fallen asleep with silent tears still running down her face.

Gordon gently wiped them away, and pulled her close to his chest. He closed his eyes, letting his sister cry. Before he knew it, he too had fallen asleep.

#

Jess now had a pair of crutches which John had found for her to use. Walking with her to her room he waited for her to enter. Not sure if he should follow the young teen in, he just stood there, watching her carefully to see if she would be okay moving around on her own.

Seeing John watching her Jess smiled. "You can come in John. I want to talk to you if that's okay?"

Walking carefully into the room John sat down on the bed. Moving slowly over to sit next to him, Jess smiled when John took her feet and swung them on to the bed and when he gently placed her casted leg on a pillow. Letting her head rest on the cushion behind her, Jess watched John as he just sat there, watching her expectantly. As she grinned disarmingly at him, Jess frowned. John looked a little pale. She could guess why.

"You guys feel like brothers to me John." Jess could see understanding in John's eyes at her words. We're okay, you know. No harm done." Sitting up a little straighter, she continued. "From what Sherry told me this morning, I fell asleep on you last night. I didn't plan on doing that. I wanted to tell you that I wished that you guys were my own brothers. I feel safe with you lot. I have my sisters yeah, but I don't know. It's just the way that you guys are that's tugging at my heart. I've always wanted older siblings, and I feel like you lot are it." She went red as she realised how strange it felt to be admitting that.

John placed a brotherly hand on her arm, looking at her seriously through warm blue eyes. "Seeing you girls fall into the water scared me to death. When I'm up on 'Five I don't see what happens on the ground. I hear it, and I can only listen and hope that my family is okay. You girls could have died today, and despite being down there, I couldn't even help. I know you know that we nearly didn't get to Sherry in time."

Pulling away from John, Jess looked him straight in the eye. "I would never have been angry at you or any of your brothers if I did die today. It sounds silly, seeing as I wouldn't even be alive to say it, but you can't save everyone John, not even family." Seeing him flinch at those words she frowned. "Did someone else say those words to you?"

John nodded solemnly. "Yes, Dad has said it to us many times when we've lost someone on a rescue."

Letting her head drop tiredly, Jess gave a tired sigh. She felt John lift her chin with his hand and when she looked at him he asked, "Would you like us to be your brothers?" Feeling a smile make its way on her face Jess felt John's arms tighten in his embrace.

"Why are you hugging me? From what I know, I thought you hate too many hugs."

As he laughed softly, she wondered why.

"I only let Sherry hug me as she pleases. That is true, but I've also found that a hug can make someone feel better. Getting hugs from you girls is okay. My brothers hug me too but not as much." He grinned.

Seeing Jess was beginning to get tireder, John smiled. Letting her head rest on her pillow he softly combed his hand through her hair. Smiling he began to softly sing to her, to put his new little sister to sleep.

Outside Jess' door, mouthing the words along with John's soft voice, Scott whispered the name of the song to himself. "My Wish." Smiling he walked off to his own room to sleep. After what had happened today, they all needed to rest.

#

Alan had found Tin-Tin and both had fallen asleep on the couch in the lounge. Virgil had seen them before he went down to the sickbay to put his supplies away, and he covered them with the blanket off of the back of the sofa.

When he reached the sickbay however, he saw that Kyrano had already done it for him. He smiled, but then his stomach grumbled suddenly. He frowned as he realised that the rescue and the rather intense aftermath had made all of them to miss lunch. Looking down at his watch, Virgil saw that it was still a few hours before dinner. Walking off to his studio he decided to work on designing Sherry's new eyes.

#

John was very tired. He quietly slipped out of the room where Jess was sleeping, and headed to his own. Lying down wearily, he closed his eyes and thanked the Lord for helping them through the day. Not long after, he too slept, the day catching up to him.

#

Unlike the majority of his sons, Jeff had gone to his office to make a few calls and to cancel the contract that had caused the day's almost-disaster. He was so glad that he hadn't signed anything yet.

When dinner came around, everyone was quiet and didn't talk much at the table, the events of the day weighing heavy on their minds. Afterwards, most of them ended up going back to bed.

Sherry headed to her friend's room, using the chime to let Jess know that someone was outside.

After a moment, the door opened slowly, she sensed Jess leaning on one crutch. She hugged Jess tightly. "I've just come to say good night and thank you for being my friend Jess. Let's hope that tomorrow is much better than today and that we we'll have some good luck on our side again."

Hugging Sherry awkwardly back, Jess grinned tiredly. "You go back to bed. I'm going to read that book John gave me and eat a chocolate or two." She suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Um, is there any way that I could possibly have the chance to call my mum?"

Smiling understandingly, Sherry nodded. "There's a phone just there on the table. It's next to the alarm clock if I remember correctly. My dad won't mind you using it to call your home. He's probably actually wondering why you haven't yet. Don't worry about it at all. If your mom doesn't have a video phone it'll still work. It's automatically programmed to select the type of call that the other phone can receive."

Hugging Sherry gratefully, Jess bid her goodnight, and then watched carefully as her friend walked off with her hand on the wall to guide her. Smiling as she sat down in front of the video phone she thought proudly; _You're getting there Sherralie Tracy._ _All you need to learn now is to learn Braille, and then you'll be fine._

Smirking as she noticed a small slip of paper with instructions on how to use the phone, Jess found the country code for England, dialled her home number, and waited for it to ring with suddenly trembling hands.

When her mother answered the phone, her eyes opened wide as she saw her mum's face painted across the video screen. Feeling her lip tremble as all the day's events caught up to her, Jess was hit by a wave of homesickness. Swallowing against the tears in her eyes, and the pain still emanating from her broken leg, she tried to smile at her mother in greeting. "Hi Mum…. I've got something important to tell you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: How I wish the boys were mine. But nope; they belong to someone else. Thank you all for reading. You won't believe how much I enjoy it to see that you like it! A huge thanks to my beta Darkflame's Pyre.**

_Hey, J here. There was a bit of a mix up between 5 and me, so we apologize for the late update. Hopefully it shouldn't happen again. Hope you enjoy._

When Sherry got to her room, she opened the door and went inside. Finding her bed, she sat down heavily; feeling rather sad all of a sudden. Resting her chin in her hands, Sherry thought back to that day on Thunderbird Five, how things had gone so horribly wrong, how John must be feeling about all of this. Feeling her eyelids gently with her fingers, Sherry felt an empty feeling wash over her. She wasn't going to see again, never get to fly the Thunderbirds like her brothers, never have a chance in becoming an astronomer like John.

She had always looked up to her older blonde brother, studied him. She had wanted to be just like him. Thinking back to the camera she'd had, which was still somewhere on Thunderbird Five, Sherry felt her heart breaking. It wasn't fair. Sherry knew that everyone was thinking that she was coping well with her blindness, but in truth; she wasn't, she hated every second she spent in the darkness.

Moving over to her bedside table, Sherry found the Braille watch and pressed a button to hear the time. When the watch told her that it was a quarter to eight, she decided to take a walk alone out of the villa and cry until she couldn't anymore. Kicking out at her shoes she wondered if she should put some sandals on before she left, or not.

She decided that she'd just go barefoot. Remembering the communicator she'd gotten as a gift from Alan, Sherry searched for it, not wanting to leave her room without it. She remembered dumping it somewhere when she had come to her room to get some dry cloves on, but now she couldn't find it.

Shrugging, Sherry walked over to where her door was, and when she'd found the button that would let her out of her room she pressed it and waited for the door to open. Walking out of her room finding the ramp that led to the end of the corridor without any problems, Sherry listened to 'see' if there was anyone around.

Thinking that perhaps most people had gone to bed, she softly made her way over to the glass doors, which were still open to let the cool breeze in. In the back of her mind she knew that she might get into trouble for leaving the house on her own, but she had to get out. She had to do something to try and make that empty feeling go away.

Finding the stairs leading down to the pool Sherry silently went down them. At the bottom she knocked her knee against a low table and suddenly felt tears running down her face. Not only were they from the pain, she knew that it was also because she was so frustrated with not knowing where everything was.

Moving slowly Sherry, found the edge of the pool, and using her left foot used it to guide her to where she knew the path leading to the beach would be.

Walking onto the sand Sherry knew that she would get lost within moments because there was nothing that she could use as a landmark. Stopping just a few steps away from the path, Sherry took a shuddering breath. She knew that her family would be searching for her again when they'd realized that she'd gone, but she didn't want them to know that she was going downhill, that she was still so scared.

Sherry suddenly wished that she could just walk and walk, and then disappear forever. They'd be better off without her anyway.

Remembering that Jess was still on the island however, Sherry stopped walking and thought about going back to the house. Perhaps if she was able to tell Jess how she felt, maybe she would know how to make her feel better again.

Deciding to just keep on going, Sherry began her walk to the unknown. Soon the water had come up to just over her ankles. Turning to the right to move away from the water, she suddenly over-balanced and fell forward, but she didn't expect someone to grab her and prevent her from falling.

Giving a surprised yelp, Sherry found herself with her head against someone's chest. For a moment Sherry didn't know who it was that had caught her. It couldn't be John because he couldn't use his right arm yet, and as far as she knew everyone else including John himself was in bed or doing something else. She hated to not be able to see who it was that was now hugging her tightly to their chest.

Calming herself down enough to speak, Sherry asked. "Who's this?"

Sherry didn't expect the voice that answered her to be Scott's. "It's only me Sherry, don't worry."

Giving a sigh of relief, Sherry wiggled herself out of Scott's arms. Feeling around with her foot Sherry found the thing she had nearly tripped over. It was a large rock. Turning herself around, she sat down, asking her brother a question that sounded slightly annoyed. "Did you follow me down here, Scott?"

Sitting down next to Sherry, Scott took her hand and placed it on his running shoes. Sherry felt a bit embarrassed. Scott only ran when he wanted to get rid of some of his worry or frustrations which he couldn't get rid of in the villa. She knew that Scott sometimes went running at night with the moon and stars as his guides. It was usually bright enough to see where the rocks were and where the sea was too. Sherry didn't have that anymore. She didn't have a lot of things anymore.

Sitting upright again, Sherry asked, "So when are you guys going up to 'Five? I want my stuff down from up there, whatever you can find."

Scott had seen Sherry cry when she had come down to the beach and knew that she was trying to avoid talking about the situation.

"Tell you what? I'll let you know when we're going up and who else is coming, but only if you tell me why you came down here and why you were crying?"

Hiding something from Scott wasn't easy, and Sherry knew that well. Her cheeks flamed as she spoke, knowing her oldest brother had backed her into a corner. "I … I just felt a bit frustrated with myself that's all. I thought that I would be able to find my way back to the villa again."

Scott just had the feeling that Sherry was hiding something from him. He'd had the same feeling he'd had when Gordon thought he'd never walk again, and hadn't wanted to tell anyone that he was afraid of trying to cope on his own. "Sherry, look at me."

Sherry had let her head down and lifting it up again she scoffed at Scott. "Right. Look at you. And just how do I do that, Scott?"

Turning her face to him, Scott hardened his voice a little. "Don't get sarcastic with me young lady - "

Pushing herself away from Scott, Sherry finally snapped. Jumping up off of the rock, she began to scream at him, all her fears and anger suddenly rushing to the surface.

"Do you have any idea how I feel Scott? Do you? I'm blind, helpless and I can't handle it, okay! I hate this darkness! I miss looking at Virgil's paintings, I miss looking at the stars, I miss looking at you guys when you smile! I can't cope, Scott! Even with Jess around here to teach me things, I just can't handle it. I couldn't even save myself when we fell into the pool, because I couldn't see anything to know what to do! I nearly died today Scott, and I couldn't do anything about it!"

Turning sharply to her left, Sherry stumbled and then fell over another rock, landing heavily on her hands and knees in the water. This time Scott wasn't fast enough to prevent her fall, and rather than making her angry, it only made her sadder.

Getting up, Scott helped a now soaking-wet Sherry out of the water and held her close as she started to sob.

"It's okay, Sherry. It's okay. I'm here. You're okay now. I'll get Gordon to talk to you tomorrow okay? He'll understand more than we can. He's been there before. Hopefully he'll be able to help you."

Letting Scott turn her away from the sea and back towards the house, she frowned a little. "What do you mean 'been there'?"

Rubbing Sherry's back, Scott smiled sadly. "When Gordon had to learn to walk again he hid his feelings and frustrations from us, the same way that you've been doing. He, more than any of us understands how much it hurts to feel that bad. You were there for him, and you know that he'll be here for you. He always has been and he always will."

Feeling a smile on her face, Sherry nodded her head. "I guess I should have told Gordon about what I'm feeling. You're right. Thanks Scotty."

The last few minutes it took to get back up to the villa Scott and Sherry walked in silence.

Taking Sherry back to her room, Scott waited until his sister had gone into her bathroom with a fresh pair of pajamas to change into. Tucking her in when she returned, Scott gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Sleep tight Sherry. See you tomorrow morning."

Sherry didn't answer. She only turned her head away from Scott and gave a tired sigh.

##

Jess looked at her mother's image, and the tears turned into sobs. She loved being here with Sherry and brothers, but she was a long way from home, and all she really wanted was a hug from her mom.

Georgia Callahan was looking at her daughter in worry. "Jess, what on earth's the matter? Are the Tracys treating you alright? Why are you crying? You're very pale."

Jess swallowed, trying to wipe away the tears. "I just miss you a bit Mum. Mr. Tracy is wonderful, and Sherry and Tin-Tin, that's one of her friends, are lovely. I've broken my leg today, it's why I probably look like that. I fell down at the pool."

Her mother looked alarmed. "You weren't running were you? You're not supposed to run around water like that!"

Jess shook her head, trying to think of an excuse that didn't include her friend's family being International Rescue. "No, it was just slippery. It really hurts, but I'm okay. Sherry's brothers are looking after me. Are the girls at school?"

Jess' mom nodded. You've just missed them. It's nearly nine am here. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

She nodded. "I just wanted to talk to you first. I really miss you." Blinking, Jess felt tears well up again, and she wiped them away, the homesickness rising again.

Seeing that on her daughter's face, Georgia asked quietly, "Jess, do you want to come home? I know you were eager to help Sherry out, but it was my job, not yours, and you'll have a lot of school to catch up on when you get here anyway."

Her eyes flying up to meet her mother's, Jess shook her head. "No! I love it here, I just miss you and the girls, that's all. I'll be okay. I should go to bed. I just wanted to say goodnight. I love you Mum."

Georgia smiled softly, her face still concerned. "Okay Jess. Just tell me if you want to, and you can come immediately. All you have to do is ask Jeff. I love you too."

Jess nodded quietly. "I'll call you a little bit earlier tomorrow, so I can talk to the girls before school. Goodnight."

"Sleep tight Jessica." Her mother blew her a kiss, before switching off the 'phone.

Hanging up the line, Jess moved carefully beneath the blankets, tucking her arms beneath the blankets and closing her eyes.

#

Leaving his little sister's room, Scott headed across to Gordon's room and opened the door. Gordon was in bed, but his green eyes were silently watching the door as it opened and Scott stepped inside. "Hey, Gords. Sorry to bother you, but I want you to do me a favor tomorrow with Sherry."

Sitting quickly up in bed, concern on his face, Gordon asked. "Sherry? Did something happen?"

Walking over to Gordon's bed and sitting down, Scott nodded. "Yes, well she broke down on the beach, I'm just glad I was there to catch her when she tripped on the sand, before she could hurt herself too badly.."

Seeing that he had Gordon's full attention, Scott went on. "Remember how you felt when you thought that you would never be able to walk again?"

When Gordon nodded his head, his lips tightening, Scott gave him a gentle smile. "Well, Sherry's finding it hard to cope at the moment. I don't blame her for feeling the way she's feeling, but I want you to take a boat or something and take Sherry with you tomorrow morning, I need you to talk to her and see if you could help in some way."

Nodding his head once again Gordon smiled sadly. "I knew that Sherry wasn't coping well, I just knew it. I just didn't know how to approach her. I'll take her off the island, perhaps to Moyla tomorrow and see what I could do to get her back to her old self again. Do you know when someone's going up to 'Five?"

Shaking his head, appreciating the sudden change in subject, Scott shrugged. "No, I only know that we're going up soon to see what we can fix up there and to retrieve some of John and Sherry's belongings. Dad still has to tell us who he wants to go. I think John'd want to go for sure though; it is his 'bird after all.

Lying back down onto his bed Gordon rubbed at his eyes. "Has Sherry asked you when we're headed up?"

Giving a soft sigh, Scott looked at Gordon with a sad expression on his face. "Yeah, she's asked and I haven't given her an answer yet. Thanks for doing that for me Gords. I'll make sure that someone stays with Jess. Maybe we can see if she can help Sherry out too. I'd better let you sleep."

Getting up from Gordon's bed, Scott walked to the door. Opening it he turned and smiled at Gordon. "Night, Squirt."

Gordon only gave Scott a tired wave and closed his eyes.

##

Walking down the hall, Scott nearly ran into John when he rounded the same corner, coming from the opposite direction. "Hell John, thought you were already sleeping!"

Giving Scott a grim smile John looked at him, frowning a little when he saw that Scott was a bit wet. "Where've you been?"

Looking down at himself Scott said. "Long story short, I was on a run, and I followed Sherry down to the beach. She freaked out, and fell into the waves, I caught her.

She's not coping as well as we all thought, Johnny. I think to some extent, she even had Jess thinking the same. I need someone to look after Jess tomorrow, I know that Virgil will be watching her every move with that broken leg of hers, but we might as well put you with her so Virgil could watch you too. Gordon will be taking Sherry out to sea and talk to her about all of this and about what she's feeling. He's been there and he'll hopefully be able to understand her better than what we can at the moment."

Giving Scott a glare John said. "Okay, I'll stay with Jess and explain to her what's going on, but I don't need Virgil as a nursemaid, thanks all the same."

Walking past John Scott couldn't help but smile. "Great, then it's sorted. I'm going to bed. Goodnight, John."

##

As he headed to his own room, John frowned, but couldn't help but feel guilty about all of the things that were happening to Sherry. Getting into his bed John wished that it was him and not his baby sister that had gone blind. He'd invited her up to 'Five for the break, wanting to share something with his little sister. How badly wrong that had gone.

##

Jess had gotten into bed herself, and was nearly asleep when Virgil opened her bedroom door. She got a bit of a fright, when he gently laid a hand on her forehead.

Her eyes fluttering open, her eyebrows narrowed when she saw him leaning over her. "Is there something wrong, Virgil?"

Shaking his head, Virgil showed her the packet of painkillers he had in his hand. "Thought you might need these. You must be pretty sore at the moment."

Putting them down on her bedside table, Virgil also showed her the glass of water he was holding. He grinned when she looked surprised. "Your not use to having an older sibling are you?"

Turning on her side, Jess shook her head. "No, it's not that, it's just that I'm not even a part of your family, but yet you look after me as if I'm another sister. John said that you guys would be my brothers, but I didn't think that you'd pull me into your family so fast."

Ruffling Jess' hair, Virgil smirked. "Well, when one brother says something to you like that the rest of us know about it without that brother having to say anything."

Walking briskly to the bedroom door Virgil opened it and smiled. "Goodnight Jess."

"Goodnight Virgil, and thanks."

Nodding, Virgil left, closing the door behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: How I wish the boys were mine. But nope; they belong to someone else.**

**Thank you all for reading. Huge thanks to my beta Darkflame's Pyre.**

Morning had come too fast for Sherry. Waking up with the sound of an annoying parrot making horrible sounds not far from where her balcony doors were, wasn't pleasant at all. 

Getting up, Sherry went into her bathroom and found a bowl, which Virgil had placed in there once, saying that it was for when she was sick and someone has to sit with her. Shaking her head at those words Sherry took the bowl over to her sink and filled it up with some water. 

Feeling a 'bit evil' as her friends called the resulting expression; Sherry walked over to her balcony doors and softly opened them. Today she was going to kill that bird, and give it the shock of its poor little life. Listening where the bird's squawking was coming from, Sherry threw the water in that direction, smirking as the water hit its target and the parrot with its squawking flew off into the jungle. What Sherry did not expect however, was a surprised yelp as the water also went splashing down on someone below. 

Ducking back into her room, Sherry realized that the person the water had also ended up hitting was her dad. For some odd reason Sherry did not feel worried that he would be mad at her, and before she knew it she was laughing hard. She didn't care if everyone heard her laughing or not, at least she knew that her dad didn't need his coffee for the morning, now that the water had woken him up, and the fact that she's a good shot.

##

Down the hall Scott was on his way for a run when he heard his sister's laughter, wondering why she woke up laughing like that Scott hurried towards Sherry's room, only to stop halfway when his father came around the corner, looking like he had taken a dip in the pool, clothes and all. Looking his father over, Scott asked. "Dad, what had happened to you?" 

Looking down at himself Jeff wondered for a moment if he should be angry or just laugh it off. "Know anyone with who likes to tip water out of windows, Scott?" 

Not sure if he should laugh himself, Scott instantly knew why his sister was still laughing like a maniac. Hiding the huge smile he knew was trying to bloom on his face Scott only answered. "I might know, or I might not know." 

As both Scott and Jeff went silent, Jeff could hear his daughter's laughter coming down the hall. Shaking his head when his mind finally put two and two together, Jeff smiled. "Darn good shot that girl." 

Patting Scott on his arm Jeff walked past Scott to go to his own room for a change of clothes.

Scott knew that his dad would be planning revenge on his baby sister. Smiling Scott went off for his run.

##

Gordon woke up with his sister's laughter coming into his room through the half-open balcony doors. Getting up and getting himself ready for a quick swim, Gordon wondered what had his sister laughing like that. Whatever it was it must have been something really funny.

##

John, who had been lying awake for some time in his bed flew, up and out of it when he heard the sudden yelp and then the laughter of his baby sister.

Wondering what on earth Sherry had done to make their dad make a sound like that, and dually setting Sherry off like that John, went into his bathroom to get ready for the day, figuring he'd find that out soon.

##

Virgil and Jessica were fast asleep and didn't hear the chaos.

Jessica's room was on the other side of the house and so what happened down at the pool could not disturb her. 

Even with his room in the same hall as the rest of his family, Virgil was fast asleep. Not even a bomb blast would wake him up until it was time for him to wake up well, only the emergency alarm and any other sound like it would get him out of bed.

##

Tin-Tin, Grandma and Kyrano were down at the kitchen getting breakfast ready for everyone. 

Coming through the lounge glass doors Gordon went past the kitchen and poked his head in and when he saw his Grandma, he asked. "Morning Grandma, would you please pack a basket for Sherry and me? We're heading out to sea and won't be here for breakfast or lunch." 

Seeing Tin-Tin give him a questioning look Gordon added. "Scott asked me to spend some time with Sherry today and I'm glad he did ask me to take her with me. There are some dolphins I want to show her, I've promised her a long time ago that I'd take her to see them the next time they come past the island." 

Walking off before anyone could ask him more questions Gordon silently thought. "I'm not going to fill them in on exactly how it came down to me having to take Sherry out to sea with me; they don't have to know right now." 

He just hoped it worked.

##

After Sherry had calmed herself down enough to think straight again, she went back over to her balcony door and closed it. She might look like she was happy, but only she knew that it wasn't so. Yes, she had spoken to Scott last night, about how she was unable to handle everything, but somehow she felt that she could not live like this for the rest of her life. 

Remembering a recorder she had lying around Sherry went to her desk and searched for it. Finding the braille/talking watch, the iPhone and her iPad, Sherry placed them all on the right side of her desk, and feeling towards the back of her desk near the window Sherry found the small silver recorder and picked it up. 

For a moment, she wondered how the iPad and iPhone worked and if the sound would be much better on them and then she turned her back on the desk and headed over to her bed.

_Tonight I'll end it all._ She thought as she found her bed and sat down to make a recording. Once Sherry was sure that no one would hear her, she switched the recorder on and hoped that the battery still had some power left for one more file. "Dark Thoughts… I hope that this helps." 

Taking a deep shuddering breath Sherry began. 

"Where do I begin to talk about all of this? Well, I'd gone up to Thunderbird Five to visit my best friend and brother for a while and to spend some time with him. If only I had known beforehand that his face would be the last I would ever get to see before I was left in darkness, forever. 

How I got off that station and into the hospital, I have no idea. I didn't and still don't care about it. 

I met a girl called Jessica there, or Jess as we all call her now. I wasn't too happy about her coming along with us back home to help me out; the blind girl. I didn't want her to feel sorry for me and all that. 

When we got here, I messed up big time when I walked off alone, early in the morning from where I'd been put in the infirmary, to go find the white cat Mom had once given to me. 

How the hell was I supposed to know what the time was anyway? I didn't know how long I'd been gone. John eventually found me and had asked why I'd left and if I knew what the time was? He didn't think before he asked. How does he think I would know when I can't see a darn thing? 

Then when I finally got to sleep in my own room, I got angry when poor Jess asked me about a communicator we found in a box with the rest of the gifts from Alan. 

I blew my top at her, and before I could help myself I had blurted out what my brothers do for a living, and only after that did I realize what I'd just done to my family. 

Scott was so mad at me when he came through the door, he'd heard me yelling at Jess, and then she told him that she knew about International Rescue, but that she wasn't sure about it until I had gone and told her about it. She'd lied for me… 

After breakfast the other day, I got left with John, the bloodhound, and before I knew it, he'd cornered me where we were in the games' room. I blurted out how I'd told Jess about their real jobs. 

You know, John might be my best friend but he's actually my teacher too, so I knew then that he was about to give me the lecture of my life. 

I'd completely lost my temper with him before, when he tried to go off at me, and after prying my arm away from his strong grip, I screamed at him that I wished I'd died up on Thunderbird Five, and then I ran out. I ended up down at the pool with Gordon. 

A while after was down at the pool I ended up with John again, and Gordon had left; lucky for me he wasn't ticked off anymore. 

Hey, exactly when all this stuff had happened I really don't know. I'm just putting down my memories. Or should I say just recording them. I can't write yet because hey, who knows Braille in this family? I never even knew about it until John given me a Braille/talking watch. That was good of him. Remember what I said about him being my best friend? 

We played a fun game last night, and Gordon played a prank on Jess and me, we also had a dinner in the dark. We also got some nice clothes from Penny and I got a few gadgets and a few cups, coffee pot and stand. That made my day. 

We had a pretend rescue, to and boy, did it turn into a disaster.

Dumb platform broke and we ended up in the pool, that's Tin-Tin, Jess and I. Jess broke her leg and I nearly drowned because I got trapped at the bottom. Tin-Tin got out safely, thank God. Scott saved Jess, I guess and Gordon thought of something to keep me from drowning, I'm not sure what. Although now that I think about it, he should have just left me under that platform. I mean here I am as blind as a bat and all, unable to help my friends and unable to do what I loved to do. 

So far everyone thinks that I'm okay with everything and all, nothing to worry about right? Tonight I just proved to myself that I'm useless and helpless; no way I'm able to walk without hitting something. I've seen blind people walk with a cane before and there's no way I'm going to use that. 

Jess hasn't made one of those things appear yet and if she does I'm going to get rid of it, immediately. 

She means well but, I can't take this darkness, and I hate being reminded of it. Anyway I went down to the beach just now, and I got this idea of just walking and disappearing forever. I mean, walking into the water or jumping off something you know? 

They would be better off without me.

Well, unfortunately Scott was there on the beach to so I couldn't go through with my plan. Damn older brothers, ruining everything, as usual! 

I snapped at him telling him how I felt or just half of what I'm feeling; he'll kill me if he knew the rest of what I'm thinking about. He'll tell someone and then I'll be sent off to a mad house or something for sure. 

Maybe I could do something tomorrow, who knows they wouldn't be able to find me before I do, and when they do it would be too late. Whoever's listening this would think that I'm mad huh? Well, Dad had always been there telling us to talk to someone when we can't handle something. 

Look at Gordon; I was there for him when he turned a bit dark after his accident. He told me everything and made me promise not to tell anyone. Well, someone found out in some way and the entire family pulled together to help him through everything and he forgot about his plans. 

Gordon got to walk again. I won't be able to see again, so it's different. Get my drift? So this might be the first and last recording I might be making. I don't know. 

If I'm still around tomorrow I'll put something else on here. So see you sometime, maybe." 

Switching the recorder off Sherry dropped it onto her bed when a soft knock came at her door. "Who is it?" 

Smiling at his sister from where he stood pressed up against the door Gordon answered. "Hey Sherry, time to get dressed, we're heading out to sea, you and I." 

Getting a sudden idea, Sherry jumped off her bed and walking over to her dresser where she knew some clothes were set. "I'll be with you in about five minutes Gordon." 

Hearing him walk off, Sherry nodded to herself and got dressed. After brushing her hair, she went into her bathroom to brush her teeth and to wash her face for the last time. 

Lost in her thoughts, she left the recorder on her bed. Sherry found her bedroom door and went out into the hall. 

She hoped that she would not run into Jess or John, or else she would never be able to go through with it. Not sure where she would find Gordon, Sherry went to the lounge. 

Finding a couch tentatively, Sherry sat herself down to wait for Gordon to come and get her. 

Sherry didn't hear her grandma as she came into the lounge carrying a large basket. When the basket was put down beside her Sherry jumped when it gave a soft creak. "Sh…!" She began to curse. 

Feeling someone giving her a smack on her arm, she said. "Sorry, just got a scare from that." 

Hearing Grandma sigh, Sherry knew that her grandmother would drop the issue for the moment but that she'd get an earful from her. Giving Sherry a gentle hug Grandma said. "You should enjoy your day out with Gordon, okay?" 

Smiling at where she estimated her grandmother's face was, Sherry returned the hug and waited for her to leave. She didn't mean it, not saying anything to her but she didn't want her voice to betray her. 

Hearing Gordon coming into the lounge, Sherry got up, and finding the big basket, picked it up to carry it with her. Feeling Gordon put his hand on the handle to take it from her Sherry snapped. "I'm not a weakling Gordon!" 

Letting go of the handle Gordon stood there for a moment looking his sister up and down. 

Just a while ago, she had been laughing her head off and now she was snapping at him. 

Not wanting to fall out with his sister before they had set foot on the boat Gordon silently took Sherry's free hand and placed it onto his wrist for her to hang on to, or wherever she wanted to hold his arm. Waiting for Sherry to decide where to hang on, Gordon started walking towards the glass doors heading down to the pool, when Sherry got a hold of his elbow. Gordon didn't know that Sherry hadn't said goodbye to anyone or what was going through her head and so he didn't know what was lying ahead of them. 

As soon as Gordon got to the boathouse and found the boat he always used when he went out to check on the dolphins, he helped Sherry into it and over to the cockpit where he silently watched her as she found herself a seat and sat down into it putting the basket down next to another seat. Walking over to the basket Gordon picked it up and placed it into a small, covered compartment, so that it wouldn't fall over. 

Turning around Gordon went out onto the deck to untie the boat, only to find Tin-Tin standing alongside it, with a bag in her hand. "Hi Tin-Tin, are you coming along with us?" 

Shaking her head at Gordon, Tin-Tin held the bag out to him. "These are some clothes for you and Sherry, and Sherry's swimsuit oh, and a first-aid kit and Sherry's new watch." 

Seeing the twinkle in Gordon's eyes, Tin-Tin smiled. "Yeah, Brains had been working on it at night and I never knew about it, until he handed it over to me this morning to give to Sherry. Brains will be taking the communicator Alan gave her, and he'll modify it a bit to be more than just a communicator. Have fun and oh, there's some sunscreen in the bag too. So remember to put some of that on and Scott told me to tell you that the boat's bathroom and kitchen are ready for use. I take it that he he's been on the boat sometime this morning to make sure that it's okay and ready to go when you two get up there." 

Leaning closer to Gordon Tin-Tin added. "There's a camera in the side pocket of the bag for you to record anything you like. Please bring back a recording of the dolphins?" 

Giving Tin-Tin a grin, Gordon was about to climb out of the boat when Tin-Tin stopped him. "Don't worry Gordon; I'll untie the boat for you." 

Nodding Gordon went back to the cockpit and waited for Tin-Tin to give him the go ahead to pull out of the boathouse. Letting the two doors open which heads out to sea Gordon gave Tin-Tin a final wave after she gave him the okay and started up the engines and soon the boat was heading out to sea and the dolphins.

##

Back in the villa, Jess and Virgil had finally awoken. After getting dressed Jess went off to Sherry's room to go get her for breakfast. After using the chime a few times and not getting an answer, Jess held her hand over the palm reader to see if the door would open for her. Just as she was about to take her hand away from the palm reader the door to Sherry's room opened. Remembering that Sherry once said that she doesn't lock her door, Jess hobbled into the room to see if Sherry was in the bathroom. 

Moving over to the bathroom Jess poked her head in and when she didn't see Sherry in there, she turned around to head back out of her friend's room, only to be stopped by something shiny on Sherry's bed. Walking over to the bed Jess found the object, which was reflecting the light. Picking it up, Jess saw that it was a recorder. Turning it over in her hand to see what the name of the recorder was, Jessica accidently pressed one of the buttons and before she could do anything about turning it off again she heard something that literally turned her blood to ice. Shaking with fear for her friend and not knowing what to do, Jessica quickly headed out of the room, the recorder clamped between her teeth as she hobbled along. She had to tell someone before her friend did something really stupid. "Here, it's up to you Jess."

##

The trip out to sea was quiet. Gordon couldn't bring himself to ask Sherry what the matter was and decided to let her cool down a bit before approaching her. 

Soon Gordon stopped the boat in the middle of nowhere and turned to see what Sherry was doing. Seeing that she was still sitting upright and that she haven't moved since they had left Gordon wondered for a moment if his sister was asleep. 

He nearly fell out of his chair when Sherry said. "I'm awake you know. Why did you bring me out here anyway?" 

Looking out to sea and getting his thoughts in order Gordon began. "Scott asked me last night to talk to you about what's happening to you; he told me that you're not coping with all of this." 

Giving a miserable sigh Sherry got up and stretched her out. "Yeah, Scott spoke to me last night and told me that he'll talk to you and ask you if you could have a talk with me and let me talk to you and all that." 

Walking over to a fold-down table Gordon released it from the wall and began to set it up, watching his sister's every move. For some odd reason Gordon had this weird feeling that something wasn't right, what it was he didn't know. Walking back to Sherry where she was now standing with her face against the window Gordon took her over to the table and made her sit. 

Getting the basket full of food from the covered part of the boat, Gordon sat it down on the table nearest the wall and opened it. The smell of bacon and sausages came wafting out and both Sherry and Gordon's mouths began to water. After pulling out some eggs, warm bread, and a flask with some coffee in it, Gordon and Sherry began to eat their late breakfast. 

After cleaning everything up in the small kitchen Gordon looked out to sea to see if the dolphins were around. Not seeing them he decided to head over to Moyla and find a nice spot to sit and talk to Sherry. For some reason she wasn't talking much and that worried Gordon. Starting up the boat Gordon got that feeling again and this time it was much, much worse. It was as if he was expecting something to jump out of the water that could eat them alive. 

Sherry had an idea that they were heading to Moyla and that in turn made her smile. She knew that island and even been blind she knew that island well enough to know where all the dangerous places were. She knew that it would break them all if something would happen to her but she couldn't go on living like a bat; this wasn't who she was. 

After Gordon had stopped the boat and let it drift until they were right next to the dock, He got out and tied it so that it wouldn't disappear while they were on the island. Walking Sherry down the beach to where he knew an open clearing was, Gordon wondered how he would begin or get his sister to talk to him. 

Sherry counted the steps as she walked and when her brother finally stopped, she knew where they were. They were at a clearing she knew all too well and it was the perfect spot, where she would slip away from her brother. Sitting down on the soft grass, Sherry waited for her brother to start talking. 

Before Gordon could open his mouth to speak, his watch started to vibrate. Feeling the vibration and recognizing the way his watch was flashing in time with the vibration, he knew that it was an urgent call. Getting up from where he was sitting in front of Sherry Gordon hurried off to the side. Why he had moved away from his sister he didn't know, but as he found a rock to sit down on the feeling returned. Lifting his watch to his face Gordon Answered. "Gordon here." 

Waiting for the person on the other side to respond Gordon couldn't help but to wonder if something had happened to John or Jess.

##

"Scott!" Jess cried as she hobbled down the hall to the lounge, the recorder tucked into her pocket. "Scott! It's Sherry! I didn't mean to listen to it, I know it's private, I pressed the button by mistake, and—" 

"Jess." Scott grabbed her shoulders gently, and guided her over to the couch, sitting her down and making her look him in the eyes. "What's going on? What's the matter with Sherry?" 

Jess swallowed, hard and forced herself to look into Scott's blue eyes. "It's Sherry. I'm scared that she's going to do something stupid, Scott! I accidentally listened to this recording she left on her bed. It's like…" Jess bit her lip. "Like she's going to end things." 

Scott listened to the recording, and his eyes flashed with worry and fear. "We need to call Gordon. Can you find John for me, Jess? I need to talk to my father." 

Scott knew that his father would be in his office and as he hurried towards it, he hoped that when they made the call to Gordon that they wouldn't be too late. Not bothering with the chime on the office door, Scott pressed the release button and as soon as the door was half open, he stepped through.

"Dad! We need to hurry. We need to call Gordon before it's too late!" 

Handing the recorder over, Scott waited for Jeff to listen to Sherry's recording. 

When Jeff paled and looked at him, Scott knew that his dad was thinking along the same lines as him. 

Turning to the monitor on his desk, Jeff quickly keyed Gordon's watch number in, and waited for him to answer. 

As soon as Gordon's face appeared on the monitor and Gordon had spoken he quickly replied with his own question.

"Gordon, is Sherry with you?"

Gordon couldn't understand why his father looked and sounded so desperate. "Yeah, I have her here with me, why?" 

Jeff let off a sigh of relief. "Gordon, you need to keep your sister with you, she's not thinking straight. Jessica found a recording on Sherry's recorder that Sherry has made recently. You need to stop her before it's too late… She wants to end her life, Gordon." 

Looking to where his sister had been sitting on the sand a mere minute before, Gordon felt his blood freeze. "Shit, she's gone, Dad!" 

Looking down at his watch Gordon spoke quickly. "I'll find her and bring her home after I've talked to her, then John can have a try if what I say doesn't work." 

Quickly cutting the link to Tracy Island, Gordon looked for anything that might give him a clue as where Sherry could have gone. Finding footprints, which Gordon knew for a fact belonged to Sherry, as no-one had been out there for a long while before the two of them; Gordon started to run in that direction.

##

Hearing Gordon move off to the side to take the call, Sherry got up as silently as she could and hurried towards the jungle. Not knowing where she'd go quite yet, Sherry just began to walk into the direction of a cliff she knew was there, somewhere. She had to rely on her hearing to guide her to where she it might be. 

Sherry didn't hear Gordon as he ran silently to catch her. The only thing that went through her mind was the thought of ending it all. 

Sherry gave a high-pitched scream as someone tackled her to the ground, and suddenly, she was trapped.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: How I wish the boys were mine. But nope; they belong to someone else.**

**Thank you all for reading. You won't believe how much I enjoy it to see that you like it! A huge thanks to my beta Darkflame's Pyre.**

_**Hi guys, its Pyre here. I'd just like to apologise for the delay in getting this back to thunderbird5, my uni this year has been crazy hectic, and I've not had the time to update my own Thunderbirds story, let alone get around to editing this one. TB5 is determined to keep me as her beta, however, so I shall do my best in future to get her chapters back as soon as possible.**_

Jess didn't have to search to far for John. Rather, he found her. Turning a corner, he found her hopping backwards on her crutches as she came around the same one. John smiled down at her.

"What, why are you smiling like that John? Guess you guys always smile like that to melt a girls heart huh?"

Reaching out, John placed a hand on Jess' shoulder. "Well, today you are going to be stuck with me and Virgil, Gordon had taken Sherry out with him for the day and..." Seeing Jess' face go pale as he mentioned Sherry's name, John felt something twist in his gut. "Jess, did something happen? Look at me Jess."

Gently lifting Jessica's face when she looked down and away, he gave her a soft smile. " You know, I won't bite. If I sound harsh or anything you don't have to feel that you're the cause of it all."

Shaking her head and blinking away the sudden onslaught of tears, Jess gave a shaky smile. "I know, it's just, I went to fetch Sherry after I had gotten up... and then I found a recorder on her bed, and accidentally switched it on, and so I heard this horrible recording and..."

John helped the girl turn around swiftly and helped her hobble back down the hall toward the dining room where the rest of the family was seated.

As soon as everyone were seated at the table John looked at them significantly, and then looked at Jess. "What's this about Sherry and a recorder?"

Clearly not wanting his mother to get upset, Jeff answered, raising his eyebrows at his son, which John knew was a signal to wait until Grandma wasn't in the room. "Everything is sorted John, but I want you and Virgil in my office after breakfast."

Looking to where Virgil was silently watching him from his spot at the table, John could see that he to didn't know what was going on. What ever it was John knew that his Dad didn't want his Grandma to get upset over it. Placing a reassuring hand on Jess' shoulder as he helped the anxious girl to her seat, John nodded.

##

In the Moyla jungle, Sherry tried to crawl out from under Gordon who was now lying on top of her. "Get off of me Gordon!" She grunted, shoving him away. "You're crushing me!"

Getting off of Sherry, Gordon pulled her to him and held her close in a tight grip. "Where were you going to end it all Sherry and above all, _why_?"

Shocked that her brother had magically worked out what she'd been thinking, Sherry stopped trying to get away from Gordon and silently sat there slumped against him. She hadn't expected someone to find the recorder so soon... "Well, I... I just... want to disappear forever. I thought about one of the cliffs around here... "

Letting her head rest against Gordon's chest, Sherry thought about what to say next. "Gordon... you got to walk again, I'll never see the light of day. Not now, not ever." She sniffed, tears clogging her throat.

Letting Sherry's arms go and putting his own around her in turn, Gordon rocked her gently. "True," He said softly. "However, even if I am walking again, Sherry, I'm reminded of my accident every time my back acts up, there's no way for me to forget it or to pretend that it never happened. Do you know why I'm still here, why I never ended it all like _I_ had planned?" Hugging Sherry a bit harder, swallowing hard, Gordon went on. "It's because of you, Squirt. John and Virgil, and Scott, and the rest of our family." Pushing Sherry away from him, Gordon looked at her and saw silent tears running down his sister's face. Brushing them away Gordon asked. "Sherry, do you have any idea what your death would do to the rest of us?"

Shaking her head Sherry looked down. "No, what would it do?"

Lifting Sherry's face again Gordon answered. "First off, we would all be crying to the heavens and blame ourselves. John would fall apart for sure, you re his best friend and his shadow. Since you were little you've followed him everywhere and not once did he tell you to leave him alone. You're the only one he can really relate to and you're the only one who understands him out of all of us. Secondly, John would yell at us in every language knows for letting you out of our sights, and I don't want to be near him when he does that, he scares me shitless when he starts yelling."

Seeing Sherry give him a watery smile Gordon grinned. "Hey, it's true. Promise me something Sherry? Promise me that you won't try something like this again?""

At the feeling of her brother touching her hand Sherry turned it over and took his hand in hers. Hope burgeoned in his chest as she started to speak. "Okay, I won't go down that line and yes, I'll talk to John about it as long as it isn't a shrink."

Grinning even more Gordon pulled Sherry to him again and hugged her tight. "Okay, remember that when your down or frustrated, just come to one of us and yell, talk or what ever you want to get rid of it. But Sherry, if you need it, you will see a 'shrink' as you called it, there's no shame in getting help from other places if you need it, okay?" Feeling Sherry shake with laughter suddenly, an absolute opposite to what she'd clearly been feeling only a few minutes before, Gordon asked, "What, why are you laughing at me?"

Pushing herself away from her brother Sherry smiled. "Just thinking about the languages I could use when I yell at one of you."

Shaking his head, Gordon got up and helped Sherry to her feet. "Come on, lets go back to the boat, I have something to show you."

Holding his sister's arm as Sherry silently followed him, Gordon knew that she was wondering what he wanted to show her. He grinned. He knew she was going to like this.

##

After breakfast, John and Virgil made their way to Jeff's office. Why Scott and Alan hadn't been asked to go to the office as well, they didn't know. Each man finding a chair to sit on, John and Virgil waited for their father, slightly impatiently.

##

As soon as the door was closed Jeff walked over to his desk and sat down in his own chair. Sliding the recorder which was retrieved from his daughter's bedroom over the desk toward John, Jeff watched as he picked it up. "I want you and Virgil to listen to the last recording on this John, then we can decide what we need to do about it."

Frowning as his middle son switched the recorder on and hit play on the last track, Jeff watched as John and Virgil listened to Sherry's upset words. From where Jeff was sitting he saw John's face go white, and Virgil clench his hands together. The contents had alarmed him, and Jeff wondered if John would fall over or start talking. He would never know with his middle blonde child.

When the recording was done, John shakily placed the recorder down on the desk in front of him. "Did... Did Gordon find her?"

"I don't actually know, John." He said heavily. "Your brother was meant to message me when he had, but he hasn't made contact yet." Turning to the monitor on his desk once again, Jeff keyed Gordon's watch once more, hoping that he had found Sherry by now and that she was still alive. He wouldn't be able to bear it if his youngest child was gone. He just couldn't even think that she was anything but.

##

When Gordon and Sherry made it back to where they had left the boat, Sherry heard the playful sounds of dolphins somewhere out to sea. Stopping when her brother stopped walking Sherry smiled widely, her heart lighter than the morning. "Is that dolphins I hear Gordon?"

Helping Sherry back into the boat, Gordon turned in the direction in which the dolphins were making a racket. "Yup, they came to say hi to you and to take you for a swim." He smirked, overwhelmed that his sister seemed to be alright so far.

Untying the boat, Gordon watched as Sherry made her way back to her seat. Jumping into the boat himself as it was caught by the waves, Gordon remembered the bag that Tin-Tin had given him before they had left. Walking over to it, keeping his balance in the rocking vessel, he got Sherry's swimsuit out along with her watch. Walking to where Sherry was now listening to the dolphins, Gordon placed the items on her lap, watching as Sherry grabbed at them instinctively as they started to slide off. "Tin-Tin packed some clothes for us and the watch you're holding on to belongs to you."

Sherry had grabbed at the clothes on her lap and found her hand closing around something hard as well. She smiled when Gordon told her that it was her watch. Holding the watch out to him, Sherry asked. "Why is this watch so different from yours?"

Taking Sherry's left arm and fastening the watch around it, Gordon looked at it, a small smile on his lips. "Well, our watches will change to this new design soon, you're lucky to have the first one. From what I've heard from Brains, these new watches have a stronger face, since we all always manage to break the glass somehow. This new watch can project images or just show it on the screen. From what I can see on yours, you might have some extra functions on your watch like voice recognition, talking watch and so on. Hang on a minute, it came with a manual."

Walking back to the bag Gordon found the slip of paper and read it before adding, "It also has a sensor that vibrates when you've got it at the level of your face. That's so cool, wish we had that!"

Gordon watched as Sherry felt around the watch and found that the buttons were still the same and that the watch itself felt a bit bigger. His sister grinned up at him. "Now I have two watches, a Braille talking watch that I got from John and a IR watch that's the latest!"

Walking over to his own seat, Gordon started the boat and headed out to where the dolphins were playing. "Your watch also has a bio scanner and GPS like the old watches."

As they listened to the waves crashing against the boat as they went toward the dolphins, Sherry spoke quietly. "Is my watch active?"

Stopping near the dolphins, about ten feet from the pod, Gordon took Sherry's left arm and looked at the watch now strapped to her wrist. "Well, it's showing the time and that it's fully charged, so let me see..." Pressing a few buttons, Gordon jumped when the watched informed him in a loud, electronic female's voice that it was now activating. He grinned wildly. "Guess we had to activate it." Hearing his sister laugh at him Gordon realised that she'd known that the watch would talk on every button he pressed. As Sherry pressed the buttons, he recalled Brains saying that when the buttons was pressed really fast, the voice wouldn't talk, which was a good thing, because then she wouldn't give herself away if she was in danger.

Getting up from her seat, Gordon watched as Sherry took her swimsuit with her and went over to the tiny on-boat bathroom to change. When the door clicked shut behind her, he heard the watch inform her that it was now activated.

Turning to watch the dolphins, Gordon couldn't help but smile to himself, his sister was back to normal for now and at least she knew that they were there for her when ever she needed them. Sherry was smiling for now but Gordon knew that she needed to talk to John at least, before she would really be okay.

His watch started to vibrate again. Lifting it up to his face, Gordon saw that it was the island calling him. "Gordon here."

Jeff smiled at him, and Gordon knew that his father had realized instantly that he had found Sherry and stopped her from doing something dangerous. "Gordon," He said in relief. "Where are you and Sherry?"

Gordon turned the watch slightly so Jeff could see the seascape behind him. "We're out in the inlet with the dolphins Dad, there's quite a few of them."

Jeff's head turned a bit, and Gordon saw John and Virgil come around the desk to get him in view. He waved to his siblings as Jeff asked, "How is your sister now Gordon?"

Looking away from his watch, Gordon looked to where Sherry had gone into the bathroom. "Well, Sherry's getting dressed to go and have a swim with the dolphins. She's okay for now." He said quietly. "I spoke to her and got her to promise that she'll talk to one of us if she feels frustrated or something. I would like it if she could maybe have some time alone with John though..."

Seeing John watching him from his father's left side, Gordon winked at him and then he cringed when he saw Virgil on his father's other side. The big guy looked like he had aged a few years. Gordon frowned. "Hey Virgil, you okay? Sherry didn't do anything, she had been walking around in the jungle when I found her. She's a bit scraped up, but otherwise she's alright."

Nodding his head Virgil spoke softly. "I should have been able to notice a change in Sherry, I mean I'm the one who looks after everyone in a medical crisis, and yet I missed the signs."

Gordon couldn't help but laugh when John ended up smacking his arm against the desk as his watched vibrated twice. Gordon was glad that it wasn't John's right arm because then they would have heard some colorful words from him. He knew it was still painful.

Looking down John saw a message flashing on his watch screen telling him that his watch was now linked to Sherry's watch. Clearly confused John looked at Gordon on the monitor. "Does Sherry have a watch? "

Nodding his head Gordon answered. "Yup, it's a cool watch John, one I wish I had. Guess we would be getting a message from her watch soon if Thunderbird Five didn't fry herself up there. "

Smiling when John glared at him, Gordon looked to the bathroom again and saw Sherry coming out. "Well, Sherry's done and the dolphins aren't going to wait forever. We'll be back on the island before dinner, promise. Bye."

Cutting the link before John or anyone else could say something, Gordon turned around and watched Sherry as she went over to the side of the boat. "Just wait a minute Sherry, I want to get the camera and then we'll see if the dolphins would be interested in some fish."

Sitting down on the side of the boat with her back against the railing Sherry waited for Gordon to get the camera, he saw her listening intently as he moved about but then he jumped as his watch vibrated twice. Sherry heard it. "Why's your watch doing that?"

Looking down at his watch Gordon saw a message flashing at him saying that Sherry's watch was now connected to him too. "Well, we all should have gotten the message at once, but with Thunderbird Five on the slow side of things, we're all getting the message one by one telling us that yours is connected to us. When we first got our watches the same happened. Alan should be activating his watch to at some point; I think Tin-Tin has hers already."

Finding the camera and taking a photo of his sister sitting on the bench near the side of the boat, Gordon got some fish out of the cooler for the dolphins, and watched as they splashed about when they saw what he had in his hands for them. Walking over to the side of the boat, Gordon handed Sherry a fish and watched her as she felt it, making a face. "Don't worry, it's dead." He told her in amusement. "Hold it over the side of the boat and see if one of the dolphins will take it from you."

Holding the fish over the side as her brother had said, Sherry gave a yelp when a cold nose nudged the fish out of her hands. Gordon grinned. There was a high pitched sound, and then the dolphin came back and nudged Sherry's hand again for more. "Look Gordon," His sister grinned. "He wants more, or is it a she?"

Looking at the tag on the dolphin, Gordon went to his seat and came back with a little scanner. Scanning the tag Gordon smiled. "This dolphin's name is Flipper like the one in that one movie, it's a boy."

Putting the scanner down again, Gordon took Sherry's hand and helped her up. Opening the side gate used for when he and his brothers went out to do some diving, Gordon helped Sherry to sit down on the side and watched carefully as the dolphins swam up and down the length of the boat. You ready to swim with them? They won't bite, I promise you that." He said softly, they're very gentle animals."

Putting her hand out to where the dolphins were, Sherry felt a bit scared, she knew that Gordon wouldn't let anything happen to her, that he'd protect her if they did bite. "Um, I think so, I'm just..."

Before Sherry could finish one of the dolphins jumped up out of the water and somehow nudged Sherry off the side of the boat. Gordon tried to grab for her, but he missed and his sister fell in with a loud splash.

"Sherry!"

##

Giving a loud yelp as she felt herself weightless for a moment, she fell into the water with a scream. Panicking as she tried to get her bearings, Sherry felt a dolphin brush past her arms and then one of them swam between her legs, giving her something to push herself out of the water. Blindly putting her hands down in front of her, Sherry managed to find a fin and held onto it.

Before she knew it Sherry was taken for a ride around the boat and then found herself taking a dive with the dolphin, barely able to hang on. A bit frightened despite her brother's reassurances, she could hear the clicking sounds they were making. As she finally managed to time her breaths with the mammal's, she was relieved to hear Gordon calling out to Flipper, he must be the one she was sitting on...

When the dolphin stopped at the boat again and she grabbed wildly for something to grab onto, Sherry felt the dolphin swim out from between her legs and wondered how the poor dolphin could swim like that. Turning her head to Gordon as her brother grabbed her wrists and held them to the edge of the boat, Sherry smiled as she felt the dolphins swim around her. "Gordon!" She gasped, "How did Flipper swim with me on his back like that!?"

Hearing her brother taking another photo of her and the dolphins and giving some of them some fish, Sherry listened hard as Gordon said. Only he'll know how he did that. Put your hand out again and see who'll take you next, hold on to the fin and let the dolphin swim without you ending up on it's back this time, if you can. I'll be right here, alright?"

Doing as she was told, her heart beating wildly, Sherry found herself another fin and held on tight. This time she felt like a racing boat. She didn't know if Flipper was the one dragging her around or one of his friends, but she was loving it!

Thinking back to what she almost did, Sherry then realized that if Gordon hadn't found her, she would never have had the chance to swim with the dolphins.

Hearing a sudden splash somewhere behind her Sherry realized that one of the dolphins had nudged Gordon off the boat too. For about ten minutes or so Sherry hitched a ride on a few of the dolphins, surprised at her own courage, and when they stopped at the boat again Gordon helped her back onto the boat, Sherry felt so happy, she could burst.

Leaning over the railings again Sherry touched the noses of the dolphins as they jumped up to say goodbye and listened to them, grinning widely as they swam away. "Gordon?" She asked softly, "Do they know that I'm blind?"

Having gone to get Sherry a towel Gordon came back to and as he placed it around his sister said, "First off, I think Tin-Tin's going to kill the both of us because we didn't put on sunscreen - I've just realised - and yes, Sherry, animals are pretty special in that they know that you aren't normal. They'll likely remember you the next time they get to see you and Jess."

Sherry rubbed herself dry and went off to the bathroom to get dressed again. When she came back, Gordon went to get dressed himself. Walking over to the table where she knew the cupboard would be with their food, Sherry opened the basket and unpacked their lunch. She felt like she could eat everything she could get her hands on, the sea had made her so hungry.

When Gordon came out of the bathroom he found that Sherry had set out lunch already. "Guess your really hungry huh?" He grinned. "I thought you might be."

Sitting down Gordon and Sherry enjoyed some sandwiches and the rest of their breakfast which they hadn't eaten that morning. Sherry couldn't thank him enough.

##

Back on the island, John and Virgil found themselves looking at a blank screen as Gordon suddenly disconnected. Turning to their father, they waited for his instructions.

Rubbing at his eyes Jeff looked at Virgil and John. He sighed. "Well, even though Gordon has spoken to Sherry about what she wanted to do, I would like it if you two could keep an eye on her and Jess as well, who knows how what she discovered this morning is affecting her. John, I want you to talk to Sherry and see what else she might be hiding, just don't let your other side run away with you okay? The last thing we need is a fall out between you two again. Virgil, just look after Sherry whenever she needs help from you okay? Don't be too much of a mother hen and hopefully she'll talk to you. Leave Scott to me and Alan as well, I'll talk to your brothers. You may go now."

##

Jess had found herself left alone after breakfast and so she wandered into the kitchen again, only for Grandma to make her sit at the table. "Don't worry about helping Jess, you have to rest that leg of yours and resting it is what you'll do. No two words about it."

Jess had hardly heard a word Grandma Ruth said though, the only thing that she could hear was the words of her friend's recording, spinning around in her head. Letting her head rest on the table Jess wondered if it had been a good idea to come to the island...

Jess must have dozed off because the next thing she knew, she found herself on one of the couches, her leg elevated and a light blanket covering her. Opening her eyes, Jess found two blue ones staring at her from another couch. Sitting up slowly, grimacing as her leg throbbed, Jess found that the two eyes belonged to Alan. "Um, hi Alan..." She said awkwardly. She wondered why Alan was with her and not with Tin-Tin. "Is something wrong?"

Combing his hands through his hair, Alan sighed. "No, nothing's wrong. Tin-Tin will be here soon and then we can play some video games in the games room or we could play snap or something here in the lounge if you want? Grandma doesn't want you walking on that leg too much."

Looking down at his hands, which were now resting on his lap Alan asked suddenly. "Jess, what's up with Scott? I mean, while you were taking a nap he was pacing up and down the hall like a caged animal. Did something happen?" He bit his lip. "Where's Gordon and Sherry, and why are John and Virgil in Dad's office without Scott?"

Jess couldn't help but feel horrible, even if none of this was her doing. "Well, um, I'm not sure if I should tell you or not... I mean, your dad might do it better..."

Tin-Tin chose that moment to walk into the lounge and when she saw Alan asked, "Hey Al, do you want to go down to the beach with me for a bit?"

Alan was about to tell Tin-Tin that the younger girl couldn't walk right now, when they three of them spotted John and Virgil coming down the hall. "Okay, I just want to ask John if he'll stay with Jess, I mean it wouldn't be fair to leave her here alone..."

Walking into the lounge, Virgil came over to Jess and checked the cast around her leg getting a shy smile from Jess in return. John couldn't get away with not getting checked over himself and sighed when Virgil made him sit on a chair and had a hold of his arm. Watching Alan and Tin-Tin leave silently, without his brothers noticing, Jess couldn't help but giggle when Virgil started to fuss around John. Seeing John looking at her with a funny look on his face, Jess threw her hands up into the air, worry for Sherry suddenly overwhelming her again. "What? I didn't do anything... Did I?"

Sitting down next to John, Virgil looked at Jess carefuly. "Jess, we should've told you immediately, but Sherry's safe now, Gordon's got her. Don't feel bad about this; we've been through this once, and we'll get through this again. She's fine." He promised.

Looking at Virgil from where she was sitting, Jess couldn't help but ask. "So if I'm not the one to blame, what will happen with Sherry now that you found out about her plans?"

John looked at her gently. "When Gordon and Sherry return, I'll have a talk with Sherry and sort her out. Jess, I know that your not used to the Tracy family yet, but we always find some way to help each other, even if we have to do things the hard way."

Blinking a few times Jess asked. "Does Sherry really hate me John, I mean, I know that she doesn't like it to have someone like me teach her stuff..." Tears suddenly prickled at her eyes and she wiped them away, not wanting the men to see her cry.

Getting up from where he was sitting John sat himself down nest to Jess and when she looked at him, he gently hugged her to his side, allowing her to put her head against his chest. Sherry doesn't hate you, she's just a hardhead, and she's scared. It's not you, I promise."

Getting up and walking past John and Jess, Virgil grinned and patted John on his head. "Oh my dear Jess, Sherry's like John, both of them are hardheads. I'm just off to get some drinks, you look like you need one, Jess."

Jess felt safe and as she found herself relaxing against John, she knew why Sherry loved her brothers so much; they made her feel safe and their love for her was so strong that they would do anything to protect her from harm. She felt the same way about her sisters at home. Jess found herself listening to John's heartbeat, and before she knew it she had fallen asleep once more.

##

Walking out of his office Jeff found Scott waiting for him. "Scott, come with me." He said.

Walking down the hall with Scott following silently behind him, Jeff went out of a side door and straight into the garden. Finding a bench to sit on, Jeff waited for Scott to sit down. As Scott reluctantly settled, concerned by his son's quiet, Jeff began to talk.

"I've spoken to John and Virgil about the recording on Sherry's recorder. We've also spoken to Gordon, his got her with him and he's spoken to her as well. When they return here John will take Sherry with him and try to find out if she's hiding something else from us too. It's not your fault, Scott."

Jumping up from where he was sitting Scott kicked at a stone sending it flying into a fish pond. "Why didn't I see it Dad!?" He burst out angrily. "I mean, I should have seen the signs. I'm her big brother for heavens sakes! How did I not notice!?"

Grabbing Scott's hand when he tried to walk past him again, Jeff made him sit once more and held his wrists to prevent him from jumping up again. "No one knew Scott, no one knew that Sherry wasn't coping as well. She hid it too carefully."

Letting his head down, Scott sighed. "Gordon and I knew, John knew too. I found Sherry on the beach last night and she told me Dad; she told me that she couldn't cope. I shouldn't have asked Gordon to take her out to sea. If Jessica hadn't found that recorder and told me about it, who knows what would have happened today?"

Combing the hand that wasn't holding Scott's now shaking arm, Jeff sighed again. "You lot are making me feel old... Scott, we can't see everything that's about to happen, you couldn't have known that Sherry was going to do something like that. If there's one person who would have known about her plans, it would have been John, and believe me, he would have stopped her before she could have gone through with it. Gordon was fast enough to stop her and to get her to listen to him, and now it's up to the rest of us to show her that she's not helpless, that we love her no matter what and that she's still the Sherry we all know and love."

Looking up as a sudden distant noise from the beach ahead caught their attention, Jeff smiled when he heard Tin-Tin and Alan yelp as their watches vibrated along with Scott's and his own. Looking up in the sky, where he knew Thunderbird Five was located, Jeff knew that he had to get the station back up and running.

Getting up, Jeff took Scott with him, and walked him back to the villa, his arm around his son's shoulder. "I think you should go up to Five tomorrow along with Brains and Gordon and see if you can bring anything of John and Sherry's things down, and we'll see if we can salvage what's left. John won't like to be stuck down here while you do it, but I'm not letting him up there until he's able to use his arm properly again.

As they walked down the hall to the lounge, Scott asked, much more calmly and easily than before, "When did you Give Tin-Tin and Alan their watches?"

Smiling, Jeff answered. "I didn't, Brains gave them to them. The rest of you boys will be getting your own new ones tomorrow. It's a new model that won't get smashed as easily as the ones we're using now. These are much stronger and it would take something as heavy as Thunderbird Two to crush them, I'd think."

Scott grinned at him.

##

After lunch Sherry sat in her seat, while Gordon guided the boat back toward Tracy Island. She knew that once they got home, John would be the first one to get his hands on her, she didn't know if he was angry at her or not. She didn't even know if Jess was still around there. She'd been pretty awful to her friend that morning, after all.

When Tracy island came into view Gordon radioed in to let everyone know that they were almost home, and Sherry's stomach dropped. She was nervous of what they were all going to say.

##

In the villa Jess had once again woken up, and realized that John had fallen asleep next to her. How they hadn't fallen off the couch yet she didn't know, but she was all stiff and sore, especially her leg. Shifting a bit, Jess nearly fell off when John moved and she felt embarrassed. "John, are you awake?"

Sitting up slowly, John helped Jess to sit up too. "Yes, I'm awake. Did you have a good nap? Looks like that meds Virgil has you on really have a way of putting you out like a light."

Blushing, Jess couldn't think of something to say. and that made it worse. Looking around her, Jess frowned as she suddenly realised that she couldn't find her crutches. Seeing Virgil walking toward her she saw that he was holding her crutches, and so she held her hands out for them.

Walking over Virgil gave them to Jess and she felt his gaze on her back, as wordlessly, she got up and hobbled away.

##

Looking at where John was also watching Jess depart, Virgil smacked him around the head. "Shame on you Johnny, poor girl."

As the radio came to life and Gordon's announcement of the adventurers' return came over the airwaves, John got up stiffly, stretching out the kinks. "I didn't do anything Virgil, Jess passed out and so I stayed with her and fell asleep myself. Nothing to it."

John wasn't mad at Virgil; Virgil could hear it in his brother's voice, so he just smirked. Following John out of the lounge and down to the boathouse to meet their siblings at the dock, Virgil hoped that John wouldn't forget what their father had asked of him. It was going to be an interesting afternoon, that was for sure.


End file.
